The Last Conqueror
by Kamouraskan
Summary: The Empire is crumbling and a struggle for power is about to begin. Dark forces are converging, and crucial choices have to be made. But which choice is the right one? And what difference can a street smart kid from Corinth and an insane prisoner make?
1. Chapter 1

**Each of the stories I've posted so far have been new or recently revised so that the version on does not exist anywhere else. Some changes were minor, others were quite radical. **

**This is different as it is a collaboration and I will not revise another's work. It will be posted in large sections pretty well each and every day.**

**Lariel and I wrote several stories together, but this was the one and only novel. As I said elsewhere, she felt it did not get any response and for that and other reasons, stopped writing fanfic. I hope that will change someday. After all she did marry me since we wrote this, so anything is possible. **

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

Many thanks for the continuous help and assistance from our friends at the Tavern Wall, especially Cath; the invaluable insight of Mary Morgan; Ann; Trish; all on the Bardic Circle, particularly current & former members Lawlsfan, Claudia, Angelrad, Blindzon Elyzon, Emily Duncan, Emily Mills, Extra, JLynn, and Temora.

We're not like the Conqueror - we're nice people! So please write to both of us at:

Kamouraskan(at)yahoo(dot)com and Lariel_a(at)hotmail(dot)com

*****

**"Clay is moulded to make a vessel, but the utility of the vessel lies in the space where there is nothing. Thus, taking advantage of what is, we recognize the utility of what is not."**

**-Lao Tzu, philosopher (circa 600 BC) **

*****

There was a tense silence as the gilt doors fell open. The crowd of onlookers shifted in anticipation, murmuring their approval at the parade that marched in matched cadence down the steep stone steps. Darphus strutted proudly at the head of the column, his ornate uniform scrubbed and glittering under the full summer sun as it blasted the gathered crowd, sending temperatures and tempers soaring. His column stopped and took position around the carved throne as the crowd settled down to their monthly entertainment; Judgment Day in Corinth. From here, the Conqueror's brand of harsh justice and strict punishment was hatched and nurtured, then sent abroad to all of the Empire; from Greece to Chin, Britannia to Ethiopia. The Conqueror's tentacles were extensive and held her lands in a restless but seemingly relentless grip.

The doors opened again, and a single figure emerged from the darkness within. Under the copper sun, her hair gleamed black and streaked blood red over a face as pale as bone. A chilled silence drowned out the daylight sounds as the shadowy figure crept into the light and it seemed to the suddenly frozen crowd that the light fled from the striding form, casting dancing shadows as she took the platform and sat down, adjusting her heavy robes around herself.

"Bring out the prisoner." The deep tones and the words sent icy fingers shivering over exposed skin in the crowd. Even her own soldiers - hardened men who had seen her terrors on the battlefields of Rome, Gaul and Egypt - stared fixedly at their comrades rather than face the flickering blackness that coloured her eyes.

The beaten blonde was dragged from her cell and tossed roughly at the imperial feet.

"What is her crime?" The Conqueror smiled coldly as the young woman lifted her head in hopeless defiance.

"I spoke." The voice was low and sweet, yet tinged with steel. The Conqueror smiled again and leaned down to draw a careful finger through the blood that was clotting on the girl's forehead. She quirked her eyebrows and slid the finger into her mouth.

Darphus grinned and pushed the girl's head down towards the feet of his ruler. "She incited the people against you - encouraged them to revolt." A silent shudder ran through the assemblage.

"Get up!" The shadow of the dark figure dulled the vibrant blonde hair, and the girl shivered as the sun's warmth was taken from her. "Are you guilty?"

She still dared to raise resolute eyes and answer with absolute self-belief. "I gave voice to the people; the fearful, starving - the ones who disappeared in the night, never to be seen again." She raised herself unsteadily to her feet, and with a desperate bravado turned to the onlookers. "Have you no dignity? No rights? A right to live - to be free from harm?" The crowd stirred, but remained absolutely silent. A hundred eyes turned away, blinded by the fervent light streaming from those of the doomed girl on the platform.

"I guess they don't hear your voice," the Conqueror smirked.

The response came back, defiantly. "I'm not the only one. You can't break our spirit."

"The cure for spirit..." her lips curled, and she closed her eyes in predatory anticipation, "...is fear. You'll serve as an example. Put her on the cross." She turned dismissively, adding as though an afterthought, "Break her legs."

Najara screamed as she was strapped to the cross and the crushing hammer blow fell. Hearing her cries and the horrified gasps of the crowd, Alti smiled in satisfaction and turned to Darphus. "Fear is the key, Darphus. It's almost all that I need to unlock the doors and it gives such power... it's like a drug. And I need my daily dose." Even Darphus couldn't watch as Alti placed her hands on Najara. "Give me your fear..." The tortured Najara writhed in agony as she tried to escape the clutching hands that were stealing her soul. "I can taste it..."

Her shrieking split the silent air, and the gathered onlookers watched horrified as the life and light was slowly, agonisingly drained from the woman. It only took a few more moments for Najara's screams to turn to gasping pants, and then to barely perceptible breaths.

"Do what you like with what's left." The cross was hauled upright, and the ruined shell of a body taken away to join the others lining the roads into the capital.

Alti resumed her throne, and gestured to Darphus. "Next?" She shifted happily, and laughed.

*****

Deep within the bowels of the Conqueror's palace, a young jailer made his way through dark, damp tunnels to a specially constructed cell. He shifted the bowl of day old scraps in preparation for opening the cell door, first glancing through the solitary window that was sunk into the door to confirm that the prisoner was safely secured to the wall. The stench of rot and faeces that hit him as the door scraped open would have offended anyone else, but this jailer took a tangible delight in the squalid conditions. Over in the far corner, something stirred in the fetid straw. A human being raised its head to stare with an idiot's grin in anticipation of feeding. The long dark hair was a mare's nest of oil and chaff; the once strong body covered by a crisscross of scars and sores.

"Food for the dog, food for Xena." The jailer laughed as he tossed the scraps of gristle and fat to the floor of the cell. He watched as the woman eagerly snatched at the meagre nourishment, swallowing with animalistic grunts of pleasure. Again the jailer thanked his Patron, Alti the Conqueror, for this, the sweetest of revenges. The former Destroyer of Nations, once the formidable leader of the Empire, keened in feral joy as Solon emptied the last of the morsels onto the ground.

*****

"Sir? Sir?"

A clear voice broke through the babble of shouts from the marketplace hawkers. The merchant turned to find the personification of innocence, holding a heavy purse up to him in inquiry.

"Is this yours?" the pretty apparition asked, guilelessly.

Instinctively, the merchant moved to check his own swollen money sack - much to his relief, it was still tucked securely in his waistband. Speculatively, he eyed the slight young form in front of him and the proffered purse, then smiled a teeth only smile and nodded. "Damn! How could I have left that behind? Thank the Gods such an honest child as you discovered it! Wherever did you find it, my girl?"

The young woman blushed at the compliment, and pointed to one of the many alleys that emptied onto the bustling square. He reached out his hand to take the purse, but the girl closed it in her fist. "I hate to ask," she whispered shyly, "But just to be certain that it's yours, could you show me where you might have dropped it?"

"Of course." The Merchant was jovial as he evaluated the girl's size and strength. "Never trust a stranger. Unless you're a fool!" He followed her eagerly to the shadows of the alley. She was describing her find in a pleasant singsong voice when she was stopped suddenly by a sight that shocked her.

A wall of grimy urchins barred their way. Instantly the merchant reached for his sword and spun about, only to see more of the children seeming to flow over the roofs and fences until they were surrounded. He could feel his companion shaking beside him, and he froze as a tall, sandy haired lad stepped forward.

"Leave your purse and the girl, and you live." The demand echoed in the unnatural silence of the children.

He glanced at the wide-eyed girl who was trembling next to him, then flicked his gaze back to the group of boys ahead. Nodding his understanding, he dropped his own bag of coins to the ground and backed through the opening made in the circle. With a last glance at the abandoned girl and his money, he turned and fled. Snatching up the purse and grabbing the girl by the arm, the tall lad and the mob of children scattered through the gaps and crannies of Corinth's back alleys until they were outside their lair.

The boy was turning to face the girl, when her harsh reprimand and forceful shove sent him sprawling into the dirt. He looked up into the blazing green eyes.

"Perdicus? That was supposed to be a con! A simple bait and switch. When did you decide to change the plan?"

"Gabrielle, I thought..."

"You THOUGHT?" Gabrielle fought to control her temper. "I thought we agreed that _I_ think. _I_ plan. Do you know what you've done?" She looked to the children clustered about them. "That rich fool would have never reported a con, but an army of children? Robbing the Conqueror's precious merchants? She'll be sending out her guards to find us and crush us like bugs." She paused as comprehension flitted across their faces, rapidly followed by fear. "Or maybe turn us to stone while we sleep! Now do you understand?" Three score of heads nodded emphatically.

"Fine. Now..." Gabrielle pulled the coin sack from Perdicus' hand and tipped the money out. She quickly counted it, and then formed it into little piles. "Thanks to all of you 'thinking', we have to find a new patch. Spread the word that the heat is on, and that the food drops will be delayed. We'll send out notice when things have cooled down." She handed out some coins to a lanky redhaired boy. "We need medicine and milk the most - give these to the healer. She'll get them for us. Ask her to leave them at the drop off point near Telemon's farm, at the usual place." At her nod, the children melted away again.

Gabrielle turned back to face the taciturn teenager who still sat, stunned, on the ground. She frowned, but reached out a hand to him and hauled him onto his feet.

"Perdicus? Why did you make me do that to you in front of the others?" There was a mutter from the boy, and Gabrielle responded. "Yes, I do. I've always looked after you." There was a pause before she continued, "But Perdicus?" The voice that completed the thought was cool. "Please don't do that again. As much as I care for you, I can only afford to make an example of you once."


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part Two**

The young man sat quietly, patiently watching each step taken by the High Priest, or Haruspex, who was slowly making his way along the temple hall towards the altar with all the pomp and ceremony that befitted such a solemn and holy occasion. Like most things of the world, the young man knew at least enough of the ancient religion to know if it was being done properly, and he revelled in the carefully orchestrated arrangements. He, more than anyone, understood the importance of keeping up appearances. He'd proved that with the lavish funeral arrangements he'd made for his father, years before.

The Haruspex, or seer, was appropriately cadaverous, fitting for a man who fasted before each appointment, and the gown he wore was appropriately and fastidiously clean and neat. The goat was brought forth for his examination and after a cursory inspection, deemed healthy and normal. With his approval, one of the assistants brought the animal to the altar, while another began to play the traditional flute. The bleating of the beast soon became drowned by the reedy wailing of the rough-hewn wooden instrument whose off-key notes joined those of the chanting Haruspex.

"APLU! Phoebos! Apollo! Delian! Pythian! Lord of Delphi! Guardian of the Sibyls! Or by whatever other name You wish to be called, I pray and beseech You that You may by Your majesty be propitious and well-disposed to me, for which I offer this sacrifice. If I have worshipped You and still do worship You, You who taught Mankind the Art of Prophecy, You who have inspired my Divination, then come now and show Your Signs that I might know the Will of the Gods!" He paused for dramatic effect, throwing his hands into the air as if reaching out to the ancient God whose many names he sang. "I seek to know if this is the time of destiny for this man! THUI SRENAR TEV!"

The Assistant cried out, "FLERCHVA RATUM TUR!"

The young observer stared at the Priest intently as the echoing shouts died down around him. He could feel the sweat beginning to bead on his upper lip and the atmosphere in the small temple grew thick with anticipation as the wailing of the flute rose to a fevered pitch.

The Haruspex uncovered the ceremonial knife and with one single motion eviscerated the goat. There was a sudden, eerie silence as the cacophony ceased. He then carefully opened and emptied the entrails onto the Patera with one fluid and much practised motion. The young man noted approvingly how quickly the liver was found and oriented along the line representing the sun's true path. Even through the flowing blood, he could see that it was clean and healthy, as were the other important organs. He allowed one small sigh of relief to escape his constricted chest.

The young man joined assistants in their chant: "IKAN NETSVIS ALPNU APLUS TURUCE."

Now that the ceremonial aspects were over, the Haruspex became garrulous, muttering to himself as he worked. "The Templum here, and the quadrants and Gods which govern your future" He moved quickly, measuring the organs and entrails that he had carefully laid out upon the altar stone before placing his ceremonial blade to one side. Then, he stepped back and studied the arrangement for several moments, before gesturing to the young man to approach the altar.

"I have seldom seen a man of war so influenced by women. Even the Gods that define your course are Aritimi, and Vetis." Aritimi was the Etruscan name for Artemis he knew, the others were a form of Athena or Aphrodite; it was never clear.

The smell of blood was thick in his nostrils, and he found the stench nauseating and yet almost arousing at the same time. "What of Maris? Is there no message from him?"

The Haruspex cast a quick glance at his youthful supplicant, before turning his eyes back to his divination. "Maris? Of course as a soldier you would expect him to be in ascendant, and he is. But you are fortunate to also be in the favour of his consort Turan, so there is Conflict and Concord."

"What of my destiny?"

"Your destiny is most unusual. It was somehow thwarted already, I see. "

"Delayed only delayed. By two women, as was foreseen in another reading," he allowed, his normally controlled voice edged with resentment. "But now there is only one alive, and that one is failing." He refused to allow the small, satisfied sneer to creep onto his full lips.

The Haruspex merely glanced at him again, and continued, "I see the influence of three women, and all are alive. At least for now."

"Three? Are you certain?"

"I have never seen such clear portents." The Priest gestured towards the mess on the table, as though it were self-evident. "There is no doubt."

"Then?"

"You will be given your opportunity; a chance to be the most powerful of living mortals. But your choice will come through the third woman, and only when one of the three is dead. How and what you choose will shape the world."

The Divination was completed; all joined in chanting: "NETSVIS SACCE! ZERI UTU RATUM! EISAR IPA LUCAIR THUI UTICE!"

As he waited for the sacrifice to be prepared for the meal, he mused over how this might affect his strategy. His time was coming, his destiny was near - he could feel it; right now, he could smell and taste it in the warm blood of his sacrifice. But three women? Xena was dead, so the reading must be wrong as to the times. But soon he would be given a choice? By Alti, or some unknown?

As always, he would look out for any signs but his planning was too far advanced to change it without a true signal, not simply a portent read in the entrails of a dumb animal.

Alexander, son of the second Philip, King of Macedonia, would not wait any longer for his destiny to be fulfilled.

*****

"The Green Dragon is becoming a problem, Darphus. Ever since I killed that bitch Lao Ma..."

"I thought Xena killed her?"

"Me, Xena. What's the difference? She's just a tool I use when it suits me. She was very effective. Once." Alti smiled grimly, savouring the image of the once strong warrior scrabbling around the floor of her cell.

"How did you break her?" Darphus too was remembering his former commander. She had beaten him so severely once that he'd been unable to speak for months due to his crushed jawbone. He was lucky she hadn't killed him, and he knew it; he'd seen her kill men just for the joy of it. His jaw still ached sometimes, and he rubbed it as he thought of her. Alti smiled again, and cold fingers ran up his spine. In many ways, these two were very much alike, but for Alti to be able to destroy the Warrior Princess...

"It's easy to destroy people who _love_." Alti spat the word out.

"Why do you keep her alive?" He'd never understood. "You could get so much power from her."

"Yes, I could." Alti turned thoughtfully towards him. "Xena has immense power, and I will take it from her one day. But not yet. It suits my purposes to keep her alive, but broken. I don't want her causing any trouble... the prophecy..."

"What prophecy?"

"Never mind." Eyes as black as death studied him for several too-long moments, and he could feel his soul shrinking inside him. "Don't wonder or even think about it, Darphus. I keep you alive because it suits me, and I'm teaching you some of the shaman ways because that serves my purpose too. But you couldn't cope with Xena's power. Xena is mine. If you forget that..." Her husky voice trailed off, like smoke curling into the chill moonlight air, and he gulped as charcoal eyes drank his soul.

*****

_Hands touching and stroking, playing through her hair and running over her skin.... water like silk caressing her body...the words "soft like water, but what can withstand the raging flood?" floated down and whirled around her pressured ears as she struggled to find oxygen amidst liquid. Then lips, soft and opening to hers as they exchanged life..._

Hunkered in the shadowed far corner of her cell, out of sight of the tiny window and its faint shreds of candlelight, Xena clasped her knees and screwed her eyes shut as she tried to hold on to the flickering images that were playing behind her eyes. Pictures of a life once led; a reminder of who she was and who she could've been. In some ways, her memories were torture, in others salvation. Better than the reality she presently faced: betrayal, pain and fury were her everyday companions now, and she found it increasingly hard to hold onto her shattered sanity as days, weeks and months melted into an eternal, horrendous nightmare.

_The sweet, high sound of the song as it whistled through the wind and sped her ship on. Beautiful music that circled her heart and stroked her beating soul as she stood proud and strong at the helm, listening to the slave girl's melody. She could feel the notes charging the air, electric and alive as they soared to the heavens, a gift to Poseidon himself._

"M'Lila..." The under-used voice was broken and low; a mockery of a voice.

There was a faint shadow at the cell window as her jailer looked in, alert for every sound. She pressed herself further against the damp stone at her back, and he disappeared.

_"You have been dead for a very long time now, Xena____" _came Lao Ma's voice.

_"Come with us, and choose life..."_ said Cyane.

_A new born baby's cry..._

_"Stop willing, stop wanting____" _

The door slowly scraped open, and the blonde young man peered into the gloom cautiously. "Where are you, dog?" She stayed still for several moments, and then moved slowly out of her black corner. "Hiding from me?" He grinned. "Naughty dog. No water for Xena... no water for Xena." He tipped her half full cup onto the ground and mixed it into the filth on the floor. "That was two days rations. You'll get more in a few days time, and that's more mercy than you ever showed your victims. Bitch." She bared her teeth, and he backed out of the cell quickly, his dirty blonde head haloed in the light as he hurriedly locked the heavy door behind him. He watched her for a few moments, laughing as she snarled at him, and then he disappeared.

Immediately, her face straightened and she returned to her familiar corner. "Don't worry, Solon. Mother would never really hurt you," she said, as her ears followed his footsteps up the stairs.

*****

Alti moved the tattered curtain aside, and stepped into the bright room. The sunlight pierced her eyes, causing her to squint, and she cursed under her breath. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she walked through the open door and out into the sunny courtyard. The old man was kneeling, pulling up weeds and tending to his herbs and vegetables.

"Hello, shaman," he said, without looking up.

"You always know it's me, old man," she rasped.

"I can always feel you. The air chills." He pulled up a long rooted weed, and cast it onto a pile.

"I never notice." Alti stood behind, dwarfing him. "I've come..."

"I know why you've come." Finally, he turned towards her and she almost shivered when his eyes met hers. "The prophecy still stands. Evil will be formed from the dark bones of the earth. It will suffocate the land like smoke, and reach out its fingers into many futures." Fire and smoke curled in his pupils, and she could see wavering images faint in the glow of the flames. "Only the two who are one will ever be able to end its reign."

"Always riddles, Arminus. It's annoying. The two who are one. How will I know them?"

"You already do." He yanked up another weed, and grubbed around in the earth.

"Xena. I know - she is the one."

"Yes. You both wait for her other half. The one who brings completion, balance and purpose. The triangle will be formed, and the way will be found - for you, or for her. This is the pattern of your past, and your futures." He sat back on his heels, and stared at her again. His eyes were opaque, and in their black lenses Alti saw her destiny played out again and again.

"The way to destroy me?"

"Yes."

"How can I stop them?"

"If you can find the balance first, join with it and the dark prophecy will be fulfilled." Long fingers stretched out, plucked a few stems of mugwort and then placed them into a pestle. Alti smiled as she watched him pick the herbs and begin to crush the fragile stems and leaves. "I will win old man. Everything you taught me has led me to this moment._ I_ control my destiny."

Arminus was silent as he ran handfuls of earth through his fingers, rubbing the thick soil in his palms. The rich scent of damp loam mixed with herbs tinged the air. Alti felt she was going to suffocate, but she drew on the confidence that had never failed her. "I know what you're thinking, I always have. Well, you're wrong, old man. None of this matters, because Xena has no power now. As long as she lives, that power stays in that body. And as for meeting the other half of her soul - well, she'll never meet him. I've made sure of that." With a self-congratulatory smile, she turned away from the truth in his eyes.

She closed the outer door behind her, and said to one of her guards, "Stay here. He's not to leave the house, and nobody is allowed to come in."

*****

_Scrape-scrape-scrape-scrape-scrape..._

The rhythmic, incessant sound was barely perceptible. Xena took care to keep herself hidden in her dark corner, and worked at her manacle with a focus that, in better times, had won her wars and power. Now, that focus was directed solely at her wrist as she assiduously scraped stone against steel. Months worth of work, with the twin aims of gaining her freedom and providing her swinging mind with a purpose. Anything to help keep her semi-sane through this nightmare. Anything to stop her from thinking... of her hostage son, of her mistaken choices and lost chances... of what she would do if she ever got out of this stinking prison cell...

Although, sometimes she allowed herself the luxury of imagining what she would do to Alti when she did get out.

But mostly, it was to quiet her angry heart that still sometimes raged inside her, screaming and rabid, starving in its demand for blood-tinged revenge. Then, the madness that flowed through her, the images burned into her mind by Alti, would threaten to drown any last shreds of sanity - and she knew that if she were to survive, she needed her wits.

She paused abruptly, the sliver of stone gripped between two callused fingers. _Sounds. Voices. Whose?_

Her son's. And a stranger. A young female.

"Why are we down here? I thought you wanted to show me something, Solon?"

"You'll see." The boy was attempting to sound older, more impressive.

"I'm not sure about this... can we just go back?" The girl's voice was uncertain.

"Here - you take the candle." Solon's voice deepened. "Let me help you..."

"I can manage by myself, thank you. Don't you need your hands for something else?" There was a muttering, and the girl's voice came again. "Solon, we've talked about this. I'm too old for you. I came to you for information. We're friends... we help each other. That's all." More mumbling. "I want to get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Their footsteps halted at the door of her cell, and Xena hurriedly stashed away her stone and turned her manacle around as she heard the key turn in the lock. As the door opened, she could see her jailer framed in the doorway.

"You know how Alti killed Xena?" Solon said.

"Yes, everyone knows that. That's how Alti became Conqueror." Xena could see a young blonde girl standing behind her son. "Look, this isn't funny, Solon."

"Wait. Watch." Solon patted her arm possessively. "Here, dog! Here, doggie doggie...!" There was no response. Solon saw the incredulous look on his companion's face, and strode deeper into the dim space. Gabrielle heard the muffled impact and then a gasp of pain, and saw a disheveled figure roll across the floor and curl itself into a foetal position. Solon looked back at Gabrielle, and smiled triumphantly.

"Solon! What are you doing?" she cried, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out of the tiny, gloomy cell. She coughed as the rank odour hit her nose. "Oh, Gods. What a way to live..." She spared a glance at the ragged figure on the floor. Its form was hidden by a shapeless brown shift, and its face covered by filthy long hair.

The boy twisted away from her. "Don't you know who this is? This is Xena! She deserves it all. She deserves more than this!" He kicked out again, half afraid that his foot would connect. Xena swiftly rolled aside, as much as her shackles would let her.

"No-one deserves this! What's wrong with you?" The figure on the floor tensed as the girl's words echoed in the small confines.

Solon kicked out again. "She killed my mother and father! And thousands of others. Alti's told me what she's done... don't tell me what she deserves! She's an animal! If it weren't for Alti, she'd have killed me too!" His face darkened, and he drew back for one more attack. There was a snapping sound as the worn manacle broke, and before he could connect, he was picked up and tossed across the cramped space and against the cell door, slamming it shut and locking it on impact. He slid down the door, unconscious.

A stunned silence followed.

Gabrielle stared at the crumpled boy on the floor, and then slowly raised her shocked eyes to the bedraggled woman. With a heave, the prisoner pulled herself to her feet and wrenched herself free from her remaining chains. Gabrielle paled as the wild-eyed woman approached her, and backed up against the door next to Solon as Xena drew nearer. She closed her eyes against the sight of the gaunt and filthy figure as it grabbed Solon's uniform and dragged him to his feet roughly, all the while muttering gutturally. The boy was still dazed, but awake, and Gabrielle tried not to be terrified as she heard the garbled oaths that the prisoner spewed. Solon struggled into consciousness and tried to grab for Xena. There was another crash and Gabrielle felt the door shake as, once again, the mad woman slammed Solon's body into it. She cracked open fear-filled eyes, and to her astonishment, saw Xena kneel down and with surprising gentleness, lift the head of the unconscious jailer as he once again lay slumped on the floor.

"Bring the candle closer," were her only words, spoken softly and huskily. With great trepidation, Gabrielle did so, crouching next to the former warlord. One eyelid was pried open, and then the other was examined in the candle's glow. Next, his arms and legs were examined thoroughly. "Nothing's broken." She turned, and for the first time looked at the girl next to her. "Grab an arm." Seeing the girl's terrified gaze, she added roughly. "He's coming with us."

Gabrielle's eyes were huge as she answered with a shaking voice, "Us?" There was no response so she tried again. "What... what are you going to do with him?"

Xena ignored the trembling girl, searching for the key she knew was in one of the pockets of the boy. She found it and gazed at it with a triumphant gleam in her pale eyes. "He's tortured me for months." She turned a lopsided grin towards the shivering girl. "I'm sure I can think of something." The girl gulped. The prisoner shook her head, and snapped. "Do as I say!" Gabrielle grabbed a limp arm and stared back, wide-eyed. Xena flicked a quick glance around her cell and then again at the key in her palm. She grasped the girl's shoulder fiercely and stared deep into her terrified eyes. "This isn't a trick, is it? Don't lie to me, or I'll know. How did you get in here?"

"Solon brought me..."

Impatiently, Xena moved closer to the girl and said harshly. "I know that! Do you have a death wish? How do we get out of here?" The girl's breathing quickened in fear and she did not respond, so the prisoner pulled her white face even closer. "The only thing that is keeping you alive is the knowledge you have of what is outside that door. I am going out there with your help or you dead. Do you understand? I'd REALLY like to get out of here." She gestured at the walls. "The decor's lost its appeal lately," she said sarcastically. Gabrielle, looking at the dark, humourless face before her, gulped again and nodded.

"I know the way... But the other jailers..."

A sound that was close to a giggle escaped from the woman's mouth, which frightened Gabrielle almost more than anything else had up to that moment. "Oh, I'll deal with them," she promised, her eyes glowing in anticipation. Xena leaned in close to the boy, and to the astonishment of the girl, gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, before turning back to her. "So much to do," she whispered, and laughed again.

Together, once the door was unlocked, they scooped him up and half-carried, half-dragged him out of the cell.

*****

They took Solon into an old temple that served as a refuge for the homeless children. Gabrielle found and quickly threw a tattered blanket onto the altar and Xena lifted the boy and carefully laid him down. "He should be back with us soon," she said, smoothing out his rumpled clothes and stroking his chest. She cast a surprised look at the silent and shaking girl next to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Those men... in the jail..." Gabrielle's voice wavered a little.

"Them or me. That's the way it is." The prisoner's voice was flat, uncaring.

"But... I've never seen anyone..."

"...killed before? Then you've been lucky," Xena snorted.

The girl seemed to draw herself together before her eyes. "No, I've seen people killed before. I've seen all sorts of deaths. I've just never seen anyone killed... well, the way you..." Gabrielle shook her head. "You seemed to enjoy it."

"Nothing like a good kill. And it's been a while." Xena smiled, sending spikes of fear running through Gabrielle's body.

"Then why not him?" Gabrielle gestured to the sleeping form on the altar. A brief flicker of emotion crossed the former Conqueror's face. Seeing it, Gabrielle frowned, puzzled.

"I have other plans for him." She gently touched the boy's face, and again Gabrielle wondered, but she allowed only her fear to show outwardly.

"I've heard of you," she babbled, deliberately. "I mean, who hasn't? The things they say about you... I always thought they were exaggerated. The killing... I mean, they say you killed thousands of people yourself. Is that true?" The older woman closed her eyes and stayed silent. "I guess it must be true. I guess you must need to be pretty ruthless to rule an empire. Look at Alti...."

Xena immediately sprang into life, startling Gabrielle with the intensity in her eyes as she snapped, "Alti! Don't talk to me about that bitch!" Gabrielle backed away as the woman growled and her face grew feral. "She's..." The young blonde's eyes narrowed briefly as she saw the trembling in the woman's hands. Xena sat slowly down at the foot of the altar and closed her eyes again.

Gabrielle started to back away towards the door, but was stopped when a low voice suddenly whispered into her ear, "Where do you think you're going?"

How had she moved so quickly? "Ahh... I was..."

"Leaving?" Xena chuckled. "I don't think so."

Real fear flooded through the young girl as she felt the firm flesh of the warrior pressing into her back; her arm screamed its pain as it twisted round her body, her wrist seized in a firm grip. She remembered what she'd seen those hands do effortlessly to a man an hour before, and shivered violently. "Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Trust you? Never trust nobody. Promises mean nothing - I know. No, you're staying here until I decide what I'm going to do with you. You could get in the way of my plans." Xena went to the door and locked it, placing the key somewhere under her tattered shift. With a barely perceptible sigh, she lowered herself carefully to the floor. Gabrielle was almost shocked to realize that this woman had almost reached the limits of her considerable strength.

"They... ahh, they look pretty painful." Gabrielle gestured to the open wounds that criss-crossed the warrior's arms. A particularly nasty looking gash on the side of one leg had opened up and was seeping fresh blood. She marvelled that the woman had been able to come this far.

Xena grunted in response.

"You need your wounds... and everything else, cleaned."

"No one touches me. I'll tend them myself," came the short answer.

"I know people who could help..."

The sentence was cut off abruptly as the warrior suddenly gripped the girl's throat and growled. "You tell no one. Got me? Anyone finds out I'm here and you die. No matter where you run. And I swear to the gods, I'll go after your family next."

Xena didn't see the cold look that came over the green eyes. "My family's already dead. And you don't have to threaten me. I only meant to help."

"I don't need any damned help." Xena released her grip, and levered herself upright. She checked on Solon again, nodding to herself and murmuring occasionally; Gabrielle could catch the odd word, but could make no sense of the woman.

"What are you going to do when he comes round?" Gabrielle asked warily, as Xena picked up the boy's head and rocked it.

"I have plans."

"You said that earlier. You said you had plans for Alti too. What did you mean?"

In response, Xena bared her teeth, and carried on rocking the boy.

"Are you planning to kill her?"

"What do you think?"

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

Gabrielle drew cautiously closer, to look in the eyes of the woman cradling Solon. They burned a fevered blue. "What will you do once you've killed her? Are you planning to take back your throne?"

Xena's eyes became even more glazed. "Throne? For what? Power destroys. All I want is to kill Alti. All I can think of now is how I'm going to make her feel... I want to feel the soft give of her throat as I slice it with my dagger... feel the thick warmth of her blood as it oozes onto my hands... I want to see the fear in her eyes and hear her begging for her life. I want to take all her fear and shove it down her throat until she chokes on it..." The woman continued to rant, but the words were too garbled to hear.

Gabrielle shivered at the primeval satisfaction that etched the weary face, but prodded her again. "Alti isn't afraid of anyone."

"She's afraid of me," Xena smirked, in tired satisfaction.

Cautiously, Gabrielle continued to probe. "She has power... she can do things that ordinary people can't. They say she's half god..."

"She's just a hag who can run a good con. But she's clever. I need to think how I can get to her..." Xena said, half speaking to herself.

"That'd be difficult. There are guards everywhere, and Commander Darphus is with her pretty much all of the time. And then of course, she knows what's going on anyway. They say she can read minds, you know. She probably already knows where we are... she probably can hear you now..." Gabrielle ran on, watching the older woman with calculating eyes.

Xena stretched her neck muscles, and there was an audible pop. She stared at the girl with a flat, hard gaze. "You talk too much. Go to sleep. You don't want to make me angry, do you?"

Gabrielle shook her head, and closed her eyes, waiting for exhaustion to overtake the woman. She had much to think about.

*****

Alti threw a handful of dusty herbs onto the tiny fire, and the small room was immediately filled with acrid smoke. Darphus choked and coughed as he desperately tried to pull air into his lungs.

"Don't fight it, Darphus." He dimly made out Alti's creaking voice as she chuckled. "Just breathe and let the spiritual world take you." He held out his hand for the proffered cup and stared into the swirling dark liquid through the hazy smoke that filled his vision.

"What is this?" he choked.

"Necessary. Drink it..." He put the cup to his lips and took a deep draught, gagging and spluttering as he tried to force the thick, warm liquid down.

"It'll taste a bit like iron." Alti smirked as her lieutenant drank the fresh blood. _Good job he hadn't asked where it had come from_, she thought, and watched in satisfaction as the cup was emptied. "Now, what do you feel?"

"A bit lightheaded..."

"Good. What can you see?"

"Uhh... the fire moving... the flames."

"Look into the flames. What can you see?"

"Orange."

"Not colours!" she snapped, impatiently. So far, Darphus wasn't turning out to be a star pupil. "What do you see?"

"I see... I see... death!"

Alti sighed deeply. "How original."

"Death, and... fear... I see a dark figure. Gods, I think... it looks like you!"

"What?" Roughly, he was shoved out of the way as Alti crouched down at the little fire. Silently, she stared into its dancing copper depths for several long moments, and then abruptly she thrust her hand in and scattered the brands and embers over the floor. Darphus winced as he smelt the burning of her flesh. She clasped her blistering hand to her chest and smiled coldly at him. "Tell me what you saw!"

He paused, and stared into the scattered, still smoking brands from the fire, before raising his eyes to meet hers. "Nothing. I saw nothing."

"Good. You saw nothing... just flames casting spells on your mind. There was nothing there to see."

"Of course, I understand." Behind his diplomatic face, his brain was whirling at the implications of the fragmented images that had for a moment played across his mind. It was Alti, but not Alti. And Xena. With a young girl he had never seen before. Their clothes and backgrounds had changed again and again but the same three figures were constants. Always the same three. Trying to cover his curiosity, he asked deferentially, "Would you like to see the healer?" though he already knew her answer.

"Of course not," she replied dismissively, deciding to make her way to the healer's tent under cover of darkness. She rose to her feet and started to make her way to the door.

There was a scuffling noise outside, followed by a knocking; the door was thrust open and one of the palace guards tumbled in. Furiously, she barked at the cringing man. "I didn't say you could enter, you fool!" She gripped his head between two clawlike hands, and her dark eyes sucked at his soul.

"My apologies, Empress," the guard quaked, "But I have news which I thought you should hear immediately."

"What news?"

"A prisoner has escaped."

With a deep sense of foreboding she asked, "Which prisoner?" She already knew the answer; she could feel it in her plummeting heart.

"Number 25."

She dropped his head, and turned her back to the two men in the room. Darphus watched with interest as she took a few moments to get her breath back. With a malevolent glint in her deathly eyes, she turned back to the guard. "When?"

"We only just discovered it. She could've been gone for up to two candlemarks."

"Two candlemarks?" Bony fingers dug into the front of his jerkin. "What about the guards?"

"All dead, Empress." His tone did not disguise the horrors he had seen.

"Including her jailer?" Her fingers tightened around his throat.

"There's no sign of him, Empress."

"She's taken him?" If they didn't know better, they could swear they heard an unfamiliar trace of fear in her voice. "How did she get out?" There was an unmistakable flicker in her face when she heard the guard's reply.

"It seems she had an accomplice..."

"She wasn't alone?" She shook him furiously. "She was with someone? Just one? Who was it? WHO??"

"I... we don't know, Empress..." The shaken man managed to stutter. Alti dropped him, and turned blindly towards Darphus, muttering, "She wasn't alone. So it has begun."

*****

Gabrielle eased her body through the final part of the secret passage from the room, reaching up to be pulled out of the last few feet by an anxious Perdicus. His worried eyes examined her as she dusted off her clothes, and he finally blurted out, "What have you done? Are you crazy? "

Gabrielle thought of the deadly woman she had just left in the sealed room and tried to shake off the fear that she engendered. "Maybe, but not as crazy as the lady back there. You were watching through the peep hole?"

"Soon as Elias said you gave the signal." Perdicus shook his head.

"What a stroke of luck, Perdicus! You'll never believe it!" Her eyes shone, and Perdicus felt increasingly nervous.

"What's going on, Gabrielle? Who is that woman?"

"Our ticket out of here. The way we're gonna get a better life for all of us." Gabrielle made a visible effort to pull herself together. "That's Xena."

There was a stunned silence, as Perdicus struggled to assimilate this new information. At last, he managed to pull together a question. "Xena? How can it be? She's dead!"

"I'm telling you, that's Xena."

"But how" His face was incredulous. "And you brought her here?"

The blonde blew on her knuckles in feigned pride. "Yup. Broken as a half-crushed bedbug and just as clueless. And everything they say about her is true. But now you gotta let me think."

"Think? What's there to think about? Let's kill her for what she did to Potadaia, or turn her over to the Royal Guards. There's got to be a reward or a cross waiting for whoever has her. I'd rather have the reward."

Gabrielle gave an exasperated shake of her head. "When are you ever going to think further than tomorrow? This fluke isn't something we can let slip through our hands. Everything is beginning to fall apart in the Empire, and instead of having to find a place to hide so we don't get swept away in the flood waters, suddenly there's a way we can stop being pawns and become players."

The young man backed away, holding up his palms. "Oh, Gods. I know that look. No, Gabrielle. Please. You've been predicting the fall of Alti for months now. It didn't matter if you were just running on intuition before, but to risk all of our lives on some plan involving HER and some feeling you have, I won't do it."

Now the girl's green eyes were blazing. "Feeling? Intuition? Perdicus, are you and the others all blind? Just look at the faces of the soldiers, the shopkeepers in the markets. Alti's rule is deteriorating. She may have been one Tartarus of an advisor, but she couldn't run a corner jewelry stand, much less an empire." She paused to look back to the tunnel she had escaped through. "She didn't even build it.... and the woman who did is lying unconscious in that room. Now let me think!"

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part Three**

Darphus looked about the war room in only slightly disguised disgust. He knew what each of the assembled generals was thinking, and yet none of them had the nerve to bring it up. Xena would never have allowed them to hide critical news from her. As afraid of the Warrior Princess as they all had been, they were more afraid of her anger when she discovered that she had been kept uninformed. The looming crisis with Chin's Regent would not even be mentioned; the men before him would keep silent, giving reports that they knew would curry favour. Their anxious glances roved around the room, settling on heavy tapestries, assorted weaponry and beautifully carved furniture - all spoils of war or gifts offered to Xena during her reign. The room was filled with her presence, and each soldier there felt it.

Darphus cleared his throat. "Any word from the Macedonian?"

There was an uncomfortable rustling. One of the commanders spoke. "Alexander doesn't inform us of his movements."

Darphus grunted an acknowledgment. That was the problem. They never knew where the brilliant devil might show up. Once Xena had been deposed, the young general had managed to keep himself busy beyond the range of Alti's talons, while still making himself invaluable to her. Damn him, he had sent word he would attend this time. A crisis was heading towards them and the young king might have the only mind capable of finding a solution. Other than Xena herself. Damn them both to Tartarus.

Darphus moved on reluctantly. "The Empress will be here shortly. She wishes to hear your reports in person."

There were more murmurs before one of them finally managed to say what the majority were wondering. "Why? She's trusted us until now."

"She feels it's time to start taking more of a hands-on approach to ruling her empire." Darphus barely contained his satisfied smile as he watched the various expressions flicker across the faces of the men as they assimilated the news.

"Why now, Darphus?"

"She's been hearing reports. Not from you, but from other... shall we say... sources? Trade agreements threatened in Chin. Persia on the move, threatening the borders of the empire she built."

"Don't you mean the empire Xena built?" Vercingetorix, one of the longest serving generals, questioned.

"Vercingetorix, you were allowed to keep your command after the removal of THAT woman, unlike many of your colleagues. If you know what's good for you, you won't mention that name again. Particularly not in the hearing of the Empress - and remember, Alti has many ears."

There was a muttering.

"Apparently so. Who are these sources you mentioned, Darphus?" Caspius, another of Xena's former commanders, added his voice to the muted murmuring.

"I don't think that's important right now." He smirked. "I think we should be focusing on the problems - before Alti decides that YOU are the problems." The threat hanging in the air was enough to quiet the discontented generals. Despite their dislike of Darphus, his was another military mind, and the meeting continued with a discussion of options and reports from spies and commanders in the field.

When the Conqueror finally made her entrance, attended by a retinue of Amazons, Darphus scuttled over to her side and escorted her to her cushioned chair before kneeling at her feet and bowing his head. The assembled commanders of her various armies around the Empire followed suit, reluctantly in some cases, fearfully in most. The redheaded Amazon leading the escort gestured to her women, and they sank to their knees around the throne.

Alti surveyed the room, allowing her probing gaze to fall for several long seconds on each commander present. With satisfaction, she noted those ones who sweated, gulped and shifted. She waved them all to their feet, and gestured to Darphus. He stepped forward eagerly, and updated her with the latest briefings from her territories and outposts. She stopped him with an impatient wave of her hand.

"Never mind about all that - I know what's really going on." She beckoned Chen Li forward; he approached slowly, eyes flicking to his colleagues in search of support or reassurance. He found none.

"Tell me about Chin."

"If it pleases your Highness..." he started, "Ming Tien sends his highest regards, as ever. Trade continues to be strong..."

"So strong that the Green Dragon has decided to levy a toll on merchants using the spice routes? That even now his army approaches from the mountains in the east?"

"Highness..." Chen Li faltered, avoiding the brown-black eyes that were filling his vision.

"How big a fool does the Green Dragon think I am? I made him ruler and I can bring him down." There was a covert cough, and Alti glared at the gathered military men. "I made him! I rule here! Don't ever forget that. You don't want to get me angry, do you?"

She paused and carefully straightened her robes. "I expect to hear news of what's going on in my empire from my generals, not from my spies. Is that understood?" There was nodding from several heads in the room. With narrowed eyes, Alti examined Vercingetorix as he knelt, head bowed, staring fixedly at the floor. "Vercingetorix."

He looked up, quickly. "Empress?"

"How are things on the Persian borders?" she asked casually.

"Worrying, Empress. I have given a full report to Darphus..."

"Yes, I'm sure you have," Alti interrupted. "How long have you been in Corinth?" Her face loomed towards him, dark and insistent.

"I got in the day before yesterday, Empress," he replied, slightly confused by the unexpected line of questioning.

"I've had reports that you were seen down near the prison yesterday. See anyone you know?" His face rumpled further in surprise, and a little consternation. Darphus glanced nervously from Alti to Vercingetorix as the questioning continued, then shot a quick look at the other generals.

"Yes, Empress..." At this admission, she rose from her chair and moved towards him, sinuous and gliding like a python poised for the strike. He swallowed deeply, and the men either side of him backed away discretely. Alti's eyes lit as they recognised the fear in him and she smiled in anticipation of the easy release of his life force. Darphus watched as the other generals moved away from the doomed Vercingetorix. There was nothing he would do to stop her, just as he knew the others would not. Just as he knew they would not forgive Alti for making them all feel the shame of their own cowardice. Even as he watched the innocent man's desperate struggles, he thought only of how he might save his own skin from the rebellion this act would provoke.

****

_"Taste her fear, my warrior." Alti's sibilant voice was right next to her ear. "Reach out and take her..."_

_Xena watched in horror as her own hand reached towards Lao Ma and gathered up some of the blood which streamed from the hairpin that protruded from her forehead. She watched as her former lover screamed in pain as her hands seemed to enter the chest. She felt her fingers close about the moist, beating heart, tightening her grip about it, as the once serene face bloated in agony and disbelief at her betrayal..._

Xena lurched upwards in terror, staring about wildly for several long moments until her thudding heart had calmed and her hazed mind had found a semblance of order. Dazed still, she stared around her at the unfamiliar surroundings until she remembered what had happened the day before. _The girl? Was it another dream? Was she truly out of her cell? Where was the girl? _

The sight of the young blonde seemingly asleep exactly where she had last seen her calmed her somewhat, a response she assumed was based on her fear of a further treachery.

Her nightmare was not true. Never. She had not - could not - personally kill Lao Ma; that knowledge was bedrock in her soul. But she was responsible for that death. That had been the beginning of the end. Once she had allowed Alti to trick her into overcoming Lao Ma, once those formidable powers were absorbed by the Shamaness, once she had to deal daily with the knowledge that the one person who had not betrayed her had suffered the most horrible of deaths due to her greed for power... the one woman who had tried to treat her as more than a barbarous animal... her descent had been swift. Alti had been so ingenious in aiding her fall. Her son as jailer? What a magnificent capstone to her destruction.

_Her son? _

Solon still lay on the altar, his breathing slow and even. She sank back into the corner of the temple and turned to see the green eyes of the girl watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed.

Gabrielle surprised them both with her honesty. "I don't know."

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other until Xena raised herself slowly to her feet, trying not to wince with pain as her wounds reminded her of their presence. She tentatively reached out a hand to stroke Solon's temple, and suddenly became aware of the young girl standing at her elbow.

"I've already given him something for the pain," Gabrielle offered. Xena turned with a suspicious frown.

"Where did you get medicine?"

Gabrielle pointed towards the back of the altar. "The priests always kept a few phials for emergencies."

Xena glared at her again, and walked over to a chest that lay half hidden underneath tattered cloth and broken statuary. The chest was small, clean and well stocked, even for a temple priest's medicine chest. With a confused frown, she stared around and noticed for the first time the jars, bottles and wooden boxes that lay carefully stacked in dark corners. The obviously ruined and deserted temple was clean, dust free and the morning air was relatively fresh; the mess and clutter had a distinctly crafted feel to it.

"What in Tartarus is going on here?" she demanded angrily, grabbing the startled Gabrielle roughly and pulling her towards the wooden chest.

"What do you mean?" responded Gabrielle, refusing to meet her stare.

"Don't play games with me, girl. You expect me to believe that you just stumbled onto this place? Who are you working for? Is it Alti? Don't lie to me!"

Livid blue eyes bored into frightened green ones; Gabrielle's breathing quickened and her pupils dilated as Xena's furious face drew closer, but she recovered and said quietly, "No. I brought you here because I knew we'd be safe and we'd have what we need to treat you and Solon. I use this place as a hide-out. Nobody apart from me and my friends ever comes here."

"Other people know? Who?"

"Only my friends, and they're... they're family." Gabrielle tried to soothe the still raging woman who held her tight. "They don't know about you."

"You expect me to believe you? I should kill you now!" Xena's face grew furious again, and she lashed out at the girl, slapping her face and pushing her to the ground.

Gabrielle cried out as the slap stung her cheek, but she rolled and kicked the warrior solidly in the nose, then immediately leapt to her feet. "Don't you ever hit me again, you hear me?" she screamed.

Xena's face was still and white as marble; in amazement, she lifted a finger and touched the thin thread of blood which bloomed on her pale skin.

Gabrielle continued to rant.

"Don't you ever touch me! You people think you can just push us around, and treat us like filth on the street. Well, I'm not filth! I'm no less than you!"

Xena stared amazed as the girl's face grew red. Angry tears squeezed through long lashes as Gabrielle continued her outburst; Xena remained totally silent.

"You people, with your money and your power - what the Hades do you care about people like me? You think you're Gods, don't you? You just push us around, use us in your games and kill us in your wars like we were nothing. Who do you think suffers the most? We do! We're the ones who starve, and have to hunt for food around a town that's having the life strangled out of it! We're the ones who pay for what you do!"

"Don't lecture me, little girl. The poor die. There will always be peasants suffering. What difference do they ever make?"

"We're not resources -we're real people, with real lives and families, and people who love us and need us. We live, we die, we feel - not like you selfish bastards! People like you don't care about anyone except yourselves." Gabrielle was on a roll, and wasn't going to let a little thing like an angry Destroyer of Nations put her off her stride. "While you and Alti were conquering your empires and playing your games, who do you think was paying for it? And when Alti overthrew you, who do you think died on crosses all along the Corinthian Way? Who do you think gets taken when Alti needs new blood to practice her witchcraft on? And who do you think is starving now that she's starting to lose her grip..."

"What did you say?" Xena's hands bruised the tender flesh of Gabrielle's upper arms as she tried to get the girl to be quiet. "Alti's losing her grip?" Gabrielle nodded slowly, silent as she saw the crazed expression creep across Xena's irises. "Tell me!" she demanded brusquely, shaking Gabrielle.

Gabrielle tried to free herself. "Let go of me first."

Xena dropped her hands and stared intently, almost obsessively, at her. Gabrielle brushed off her shoulders, and took several steps back before clarifying.

"Things are getting pretty bad. They say that Chin might be rising, and there's rumours that Persia is moving too. Food's already starting to get scarce and as for medicines and other supplies... you have to know the right people to get them. And when things go crashing down - which they will - who do you think will suffer the most?" She paused for breath. "Well, I'm not gonna stand by and let that happen to my friends again. It was bad enough the last time. I lost a lot of people I cared about when you were in power..." she paused briefly. "And when you were overthrown I lost more. I won't be a pawn like that again," she said resolutely, staring defiantly at Xena.

"So. Alti's weak? She thought she could run my Empire, and if things start crumbling around her, she'll be exposed as the fraud she is." Xena's voice rose, and Gabrielle could feel the pleasure coming off her in waves. "Then she'll be mine!"

Gabrielle shook her head. "You haven't heard a word I've said. You're just like her. You're all the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"What happens to me, and to all the people like me? The ones who aren't important, after you've got your revenge against Alti? The ordinary people always get crushed when a leader falls and the power struggle starts. What happens even if you get that damned throne back"

"I don't care about the power. I've had that before, and I've seen what it does. All I want now is Alti dead. At my hands."

"Then let me help you."

Seeing Xena's surprised expression, and forestalling the expected response, she carried on. "You don't want power? Well, I do. Not much - just enough to keep my people from getting caught in the middle. If you want Alti's blood, you're gonna need help. I want a chance to protect some things before it all crashes down." Xena's expression didn't change. "Look, you're injured and hunted. You can't do this alone. I can be very valuable to you. I know enough people that I can get us what we need - information, supplies, whatever. I'll do whatever you want, if I have your word that once Alti is off the throne, you'll listen to me to help the people of this city who can't help themselves."

Xena's expression softened ever so slightly as she looked into the girl's bright green eyes. "You remind me" Her voice for a moment was thick with almost forgotten emotion. She cleared her throat with an almost embarrassed cough. "What's your name, kid?" she asked, her tone flat once again.

"Gabrielle."

"You have a deal, Gabrielle. But if this is a trick" Again her voice rose and the wild look returned. "If I find out you sold me out..."

"I won't. I promise," Gabrielle avowed hurriedly.

"This isn't trust. You understand? This is a business deal, and if you even think of betraying me..." The woman fell silent for a moment. Once again her voice was calmer and reasonable. "Now tell me about what's been happening while I've been... away."

*****

Crouching behind the low bush, Gabrielle waited, breathing shallowly, until the guard had moved on. The last thing she needed now was to be caught - Xena had set her a test, and she couldn't afford to fail. She had too much at stake.

_"Okay, Gabrielle. You say you can get things... I need something."_

_"Okay. What do you need?"_

_"Herbs and other plants. Valerian, the seeds of a red poppy, and chamomile. And... very important if we're to hit Alti where it hurts - mugwort."_

_"The others should be no problem, but the mugwort?"_

_"Spiritual projection. She did it to me, and now it's her turn. Without that herb, I won't be able to get to Alti through her dreams. I want to see that bitch terrified. We have to destroy her confidence before we can do anything else. I plan on giving her some real nightmares."_

_"Well, the mugwort might be difficult. I think I know a place where I can get it though, but the guy who lives there is kinda creepy..."_

The guard seemed to have settled into his position as official leaner against the door. Gabrielle sighed, and thought about the layout of the garden. She needed to get in there; it was the only place she knew that might have mugwort. She'd heard that Alti had put this place under guard, but she hadn't realised how closely secured the little house on the outskirts of town was. To complicate things further, the soldiers appeared to be some of Alti's best men, judging by the palace insignia on their uniforms.

_"Interesting," _she mused, _"Why would Alti be so worried about an old man?" _She filed the question away for later, and crept as quietly as she could round to the wooded area at the back of the little garden, crawling over scrub and through bushes bristling with sharp branches and thorns as she wormed her way closer to a shady corner of the garden, pausing frequently to check that she was still unseen and safe.

Finally, she slid out from beneath a leafy shrub and crouched down in the dappled green space, the gentle aroma of crushed herbs wafting around her as she crawled along the fence in search of the plant Xena had demanded. She wasn't even sure she knew what it looked like.

"Hello, Gabrielle." A soft voice, barely a whisper on the breeze, jolted her out of her preoccupation. Alarmed, she glanced up and then heaved a relieved sigh when she saw who it was. She stood, brushing the dirt and tangles from her knees and clothes.

"Hello, Arminus." She greeted the old man with a soft smile. "I didn't hear you - guess I must be losing my edge, huh?"

"You have other things on your mind today," he replied, softly stroking the hair from her eyes. "Here's the mugwort." He handed her a small package which she unwrapped carefully. Inside, she found a fine brown-green powder.

"Thank you, Arminus." She refolded it carefully. Nervous green eyes turned towards him. "How... how did you know I wanted this?" The old man simply smiled, and turned to go. "Wait!" she called softly, "Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?"

He turned opaque eyes onto her, and for a moment she almost imagined she could see lights and colours flickering in their depths. She blinked, and his eyes cleared. "Balance," was his reply.

She frowned, confused. "Excuse me?"

"The triangle is forming again. You will complete it."

His face was solemn, and for some unaccountable reason, Gabrielle felt afraid. She shrank back into the bush, and the comforting smell of rosemary enveloped her. His voice danced in her head, like rain on the rooftops and in the puddles on the street; incessant and delicate, yet penetrating. "The two always need you to counterbalance - you are the fulcrum. But be careful, and choose wisely. One corner of the triangle holds a great darkness - it will smother any light it finds. And if that happens, all hope will go from the world. Choose carefully, Gabrielle."

"What do you mean? What triangle? How can I make choices when I don't know what you mean?" Anxiously, she searched his eyes for an answer, but found only compassion.

"You have a good heart. Let it guide you."

"How do you know all this?"

He smiled, gently. "I know."

Gabrielle felt as though she was falling into a spider's web, its silken skeins softly wrapping around her limbs, tightening and trapping her. With a trace of fear, she offered, "I don't think I'm the one you mean..." Like a doomed fly trapped in the web, she struggled against destiny.

He reached over and took her hand. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." His voice faded, and she woke as from a dream.

"I'm not sure I understand." Blinking and confused, she glanced around but the old man had gone, as though he had melted into the ground. Her fist tightened around the tiny packet in her palm; it felt real, solid. She took one last look, and crept away silently.

*****

"We know where she is."

Darphus had rushed to bring the news to his leader and now stood, flushed and happy, before her. But Alti was more concerned with something else.

"What about whoever helped her?"

Darphus smiled. "That's who came to us. A youth. Apparently they run a sort of blackmarket shelter for runaways and orphans. Quite the do-gooder. Only wanted medicines and food for turning her in. Not even a single dinar in gold."

Alti's eyes gleamed. "A do-gooder? Who happened to stumble onto Xena and free her? I knew it! Bring them to me. NOW!"

Darphus stuttered. "B-but we had to let them go, or Xena might have become suspicious. But we can take them anytime. I can give the orders now, when we take the... take Xena."

"Do it. Do it now. And take great care with that youth. Do you understand? I want them alive when they are brought to me. They are as important to me as Xena. Perhaps even more so."

*****

Gabrielle paused for a moment to take a breath. The air in the cramped tunnel was dank and warm, and she could feel each breath dragging through her lungs as she crawled along its length. She closed her eyes against her fear, and focused instead on Xena. How would she react when she popped out through the back of the altar?

It was her own fault. She had been concentrating on the Shaman's message and the part she might be forced to play, and she'd missed the first whistled warnings and had almost walked into the trap that had been laid for her. The temple had been surrounded by Alti's personal guard. Without any hesitation, she had gone to one of the many tunnels that had been maintained by her 'family' to make an escape possible. It was only now that she was beginning to have doubts about how the woman at the end of her journey would react. She prayed to whatever God might listen and protect her, and rapped first on the door before cautiously opening it. _"At least she doesn't have any weapons,"_ was her last thought before she pushed through the tiny doorway.

The next thought was "_Wrong!"_ as she felt one strong arm grab her while another held cold steel to her throat. _"Solon had a knife."_ She managed a small curse, before gasping out, "Alti's men! They've surrounded the temple. We have to get out now!"

Xena's eyes were still glazed but suspicious, and to forestall the inevitable question Gabrielle ground out, "Yes, I lied! I had a way to get out of here all along. But I didn't have to tell every maniac who kidnapped me and threatened my life twice a candlemark, did I?"

Xena's lips quirked, and she lowered the knife. "How many guards?"

"Too many. And they'll be kicking in the door in a few minutes. They're just waiting until they're all in position. We have to go now." Gabrielle tugged impatiently on the warrior's arm.

Xena pointed to the still unconscious boy on the altar. "We have to take him too."

"No. I won't help you hurt him any more."

"You don't understand, I don't plan to kill him, I just..." She trailed off.

Gabrielle stood up above the crouching warrior princess. "Just what? What can he do to you? I've put my life on the line to come and help you. We don't have time for games."

Xena grasped the girl's hand, and stared directly into her eyes. "He's my son."

Gabrielle could make no reply; too stunned, she looked first at the woman, then at Solon. The likeness was faint, but it was there around the eyes. "But he believes you killed his mother and father. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Just another way for Alti to torture me. She knew I would never tell him."

"Why?"

"It kept him safe. Alti kept him alive as long as he hated me as his parents' murderer. And... how could I let him know his mother was a butcher, an animal? How could I give him a legacy like that?"

There was such misery in the tone that Gabrielle almost forgot who this woman was. She gripped the hand still holding hers and said softly, "But you're wrong. Look at what you've put yourself through, to protect him. He would've understood. You should've given him the chance."

"Would you understand? Would you want to know?"

"To find out my mother was still alive? Yes," Gabrielle replied, simply.

The sadness that Gabrielle could see in Xena's eyes lifted a little, and she opened her mouth to speak just as there was a pounding at the main temple doors.

"The door's barricaded, but that won't hold them long," Xena shouted over the roars of the men outside and the battering of the heavy wooden doors. Both women ran to the altar and began lifting the boy onto the injured warrior's back. As they crawled into the tunnel with Solon stretched out on top of Xena, he stirred and moaned. Gabrielle was about to warn Xena that he was coming to and that the noise would alert the guards, when an almost casual fist rapped his head and he slumped unconscious again. Even in the dim light Gabrielle could see the grim smile.

"Mother knows best," Xena said.


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part Four**

Xena settled Solon onto the small pallet bed, tied his hands together and pulled the thin blanket over him. From a table in the centre of the next room, a group of children watched warily. He stirred, and tried to sit up; noticing who held his shoulders, he stiffened in both fear and contempt.

"Take your filthy murdering hands off me!" Xena almost cringed at the look of hatred which was being directed at her from eyes so like her own. She dropped his shoulders, and he sat up.

"Don't even think of going anywhere," she warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me later? Keep me for when you get bored? I know all about you - Alti..."

"She knows nothing! Do you hear me?" Furious blue eyes bored into his, and he shrank back onto the pillow, burned by the intensity of a hatred which matched his own. "Don't you ever mention that woman's name to me again..."

"She brought me up when my mother was killed by your army! She's been good to me... she's my only family, thanks to you."

Livid, Xena lashed out at the boy. The sound of the slap echoed around the room, and brought Gabrielle hurrying in. Remorse instantly appeared on Xena's face as the boy's cheek turned pink, and she reached out a hand to him. "I'm..."

He turned on his side, burying his face in the mattress, to hide the tears that slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

"What are you DOING? Solon? Are you okay?" demanded Gabrielle from the doorway. She hurriedly put down a jug of water on the floor next to the pallet. She glared at the shamefaced woman until the blue eyes dropped to the floor. She made a cursory check of Solon before being pushed aside by the boy. She stood and spoke clearly, with some anger. "You will not do that here. I don't care what agreement we have, you will not hurt any child under this roof. Do you understand? This is a shelter from exactly that sort of thing, and I won't bring it in here."

Xena stared up at the small blonde girl who was lecturing her. Had she not been so ashamed it might have occurred to her that she could do anything she wanted and the girl wouldn't be able to stop her. But instead she could not face Gabrielle, and only nodded agreement.

"Fine." But then her voice softened. "Not that I don't understand, that you don't have reasons, but there isn't any excuse that will be accepted here, okay?"

Again the older woman nodded.

"Okay," Gabrielle said. Xena went over to the bed, but Solon rolled to face the wall. She stood there, unsure for a moment before Gabrielle took her hand and led her away.

Immediately trailing after Gabrielle were the most curious of the children. She reminded Xena of a mother duck, shepherding her fledglings around.

"So..." Xena began, clearly trying to struggle for control. "You think we'll be okay here?" Gabrielle knew that wasn't really the question; she reached out a cautious hand and made to touch Xena's elbow gently for a moment. The expression of fear in the ragged woman's eyes stopped her dead. She answered as though nothing had occurred, but made another mental note.

"Don't worry. This place is my home, and these kids are my family. They won't tell anyone you're here - you have my word on that. They had to learn some lessons in some pretty tough places, and they know when to keep quiet." Gabrielle put an arm around the thin shoulders of one of her "family", kissed the child's cheek and then tickled his ribs until he shrieked and giggled and squirmed.

Despite herself, Xena smiled. "They're so young. What makes you so sure they..."

Before she could finish, Gabrielle chased the small boy out of the room before returning to answer coldly, "Because they're used to it. Kids have to grow up fast around here, if they want to survive."

"Because of people like Alti. And me." Xena's eyes were shadowed as she watched the small group of children gather around the little rickety table and start laying out their meal. Their ages ranged from about five through to fifteen. Gabrielle seemed barely more than a kid herself.

"Yes," Gabrielle stated, honestly. "Come on - we should get something to eat. Then you should get cleaned up." The former prisoner realised for the first time how grimy she was, and after a few cursory sniffs of various body parts, followed Gabrielle into the other room. A tense silence fell over the collected group as the fabled Destroyer of Nations entered.

"Don't worry," Gabrielle reassured them. "This is Xena - she's my... She'll be staying with us for a while." At the pause, warrior looked curiously at the blonde but didn't comment.

"Xena? I thought she was burning in Tartarus?" questioned one wide-eyed toddler.

"She should be," remarked another.

"I heard she ate children. Ground up their bones and fed them to her dogs," a little auburn haired cherub offered.

"How can this be Xena if she's burning in Tartarus?" the first persisted.

"Can we trust her?" questioned one of the older children, looking anxiously at Gabrielle. Guilt and shame washed over the warrior as the realization hit her; a child of about twelve had just asked whether she would endanger them by giving away their secret hideaway. Not to mention the impression they had of her. She looked up to see Gabrielle's green eyes staring directly at her. She shrugged, and gave the most friendly and reassuring smile she could.

"How about we cut a deal? I won't tell on you, if you don't tell on me." There was a pause before there were hesitant nods around the table. "And I promise I won't grind up your bones."

Gabrielle breathed a small sigh of relief before ordering them all to wash their hands while she portioned out their bread, fruit and cheese. She picked up two plates and pulled Xena aside.

"What's the plan?" she questioned.

Xena shoved the food around her plate for a while before taking a small bite of bread. "Got the herbs?" She raised a brow as she tasted the bread - she'd forgotten that bread had a flavour. Gabrielle, chewing on a piece of food, threw her the little package. "Good. We'll start tonight." Gabrielle nodded. "Gods, this tastes good. Guess I'd gotten used to prison slop." She gratefully shoved some more food into her mouth.

Gabrielle paused, then placed the remainder of her bread and cheese onto Xena's plate. "You seem a lot better," she observed.

"Mmm," Xena mused. "I feel better." And a lot more clear-headed, she realised. There was still a feeling of uncertainty about what she was experiencing, and she wouldn't have been surprised to wake and find herself still in her cell. Or in Chin; her sense of reality had become so blurred. But for the first time in she wasn't sure how long, she was able to force down her unease and rage while not being in control of her environment. Could just being out of that cell have made such a difference? She looked to the girl at her side and found herself drawing some kind of strength from what appeared to be her genuine concern. "A lot better. C'mon - it's time. Alti's been having sweet dreams for much too long."

"I still don't understand why this is so important."

"Alti's a performer, her strength comes from her confidence and the fear she sucks out of the people around her. But I noticed that whenever things didn't work out as she planned, she'd grow weaker. We need her to be afraid."

"You make her sound like she's just some sort of bully."

"Bully, con artist, it's all the same. If things are falling apart like you say, she just needs a few nudges. And I'm gonna enjoy giving her this one."

The smile did nothing to reassure Gabrielle. The shaman's words echoed in her memory. _"...a great darkness - it will smother any light it finds..."_ She shivered. "What are you going to do?"

Xena stared past her to some point far away. "There's one thing that Alti fears. I wonder how she'll react if she thinks it's happened?"

One of the children interrupted the blonde before she could ask the obvious question. "Gabrielle. That man you came in with?"

"You mean Solon?"

The child nodded. "He's gone."

His bed was empty, the rumpled sheet pushed down and the window opened. Xena's fist crashed into the mattress, and then into the wall. "Damn! He'll go straight back to Alti."

"He knows where we are. We'll have to leave - all of us." Gabrielle thought fast, taking charge as Xena continued to fume and rant. She called her family together, and started arranging their move. "Phedaera, make sure Perdicus hears what's happened. He'll know where to hide you all. There's another place Xena and I can hide out at - it's rough, but it's safe." The kids turned accusatory glares onto Xena, which she tried unsuccessfully to ignore.

*****

_All she could see was black and red, swirling and wild like a maelstrom as she ran down the tunnel, chasing after the mocking voice that had dragged her into this place. But the voice was half lost; deafened by the insidious whispering and murmuring that surrounded her, crept inside her expanding skull and fixed onto her brain like a leech. On the edges of her consciousness, the voice taunted._

_"The prophecy is coming true, Alti." She reached out her hands, and watched in horror as the fingers twisted, joints thickened and skin toughened like bark. "And you are helpless. You can't stop it." Laughter rippled through the air, sending a torturing breeze burning across Alti's sensitized ears. She screamed soundlessly as she watched her arms turn into tree branches. "Who's the powerful one now, bitch? You're impotent." She could feel her body thickening, feel her bones becoming roots and branches... "You're mine!"_

_"No!" she at last managed to break through the spell. "I'll find you, Xena! You can't escape me!"_

_The voice came again, a faint snickering on the burning wind. "I've found my soulmate, Alti. I've found the balance... there's nothing you can do____"_

"NO!" With a scream, Alti sprung upright in her drenched bed, heart thudding as the nightmare left its mark on her conscious mind. "Xena!" she swore, before calling to her guards.

*****

The dungeon door swung open. Perdicus was dragged to his feet as Alti entered the cell, closely followed by a swaggering Solon, though still pale and weak from his recent ordeal. The petrified street kid quaked as he saw the expression on Alti's face; she clutched his face and screamed at him.

"So you're the boss of this underground organisation? The one who broke Xena out of my dungeon?" His eyes widened in terror, but he nodded his agreement. "You're nothing! Where is she? Tell me!"

"I don't know who you mean," he stuttered. She made a motion, and the next moment he was bent double and gasping as the pain seared his kidneys.

"Tell me where she IS!" she demanded again.

"It was me... I did it..." he choked out.

"It was Gabrielle all along, wasn't it?" Alti looked to Solon for confirmation of the name.

Perdicus started, and then closed his eyes as he heard Gabrielle's name. "No, I'm the leader. Not Gabrielle... leave her alone..."

"Why did you lie to me? You should've known that you couldn't fool me... I can see into your soul." Alti's switch of tactics had its effect and she was pleased to see the boy's eyes widen further. "Shall I look into your soul, boy?" She grinned humourlessly, and thin fingers clutched at his temples as she slowly drew his face nearer. He started shaking as he fought his fear.

"I warned her this would happen, why would she want to help Xena?" he blurted, "She always wants to help people, and she doesn't think about herself, that she might get hurt!"

"Of course. I'm sure she only wants to help people. I know she is a light in the darkness. Xena will hurt her... that's what she does. If you tell me where she is, I can help her."

"I'd rather die than have you anywhere near her!" he gasped out, his eyes avoiding hers.

"You love her?" He nodded. "Does she love you?" He remained silent. "So. She loves you. That's good." She patted his cheek and released him; he slumped to the filthy floor, defeated. Alti cast him a last contemptuous look, and then left the room. Outside, she turned to Solon.

"Good work, Solon."

"Thank you Empress. I know where my loyalties lie," he replied, bowing his head.

"This Gabrielle will be mine soon. It's easy to bend someone to your will when you have love as a weapon. The boy will lure her here."

"What will you do once you have her?"

"Oh, just talk. I'll give her some choices." A strange smile crept across her face. "We have the future to discuss. And Xena to destroy."

*****

"Darphus...."

Alti's lieutenant whirled about, and then froze. "Xena?" His voice echoed through the silent night. "Xena, is that you....?" There was still no answer, but the shadows of the deserted street seemed to come alive; shapeless forms reached towards him, echoes of a woman he had once respected and feared. He spoke quietly to the air. "So it was an act all along, you being crazy?"

For a moment he thought - no, hoped - that he had only imagined the whispering voice, but it came again, low and mocking; flowing into his terrified ears like poisoned honey. "Why shouldn't I kill you now, Darphus? Answer me that...."

In his confusion, he could hear her voice coming from all around him. He felt surrounded by it, and he spun around again until he lost all sense of direction, and still he couldn't tell where she was. He faced the darkest part of the alley and spoke without a tremor. "Because you need to find out how we knew that you were in the old temple."

He waited, his breathing tight.

"Ah, Darphus... How proud Alti would be. You've always been so loyal."

"You always knew where I stood."

"True. Always wherever was safest for you." Her voice was taunting.

"No. Against weakness. Alti was stronger than you, and now..."

"And now Alti can't hold the Empire together."

"Yes. The Empress is..."

"The bitch's name, Darphus. Call her by her name!"

"Alti! Alti only knows how to terrorize. You were always more... versatile."

"Such compliments." There was a rushing sound and his throat was suddenly held in a remorseless grip. "Tell me how you knew..." Xena whispered lovingly.

Darphus gasped out the information. "It was the one who resc... who helped you escape. The street kid... came to me, asked about the reward. Then took it in medicine and food, and told us where to find you."

Darphus was not surprised to be flung abruptly to the ground, but he was astonished to hear the mixed cry of pain and anger from the warrior as it was done. He lay there, afraid to move, waiting. Finally he asked the dark figure above him, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't you mean, am I going to let you live?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"You want life insurance? You're not a very good risk, and these are troubled times."

"I could help, you need me..."

Xena laughed. "You know, all sorts of people keep offering me help, and I stupidly accept it. Not anymore. I only need one thing. You know what that is."

_The chakram._ Darphus swallowed. "I can't. The Em... Alti keeps it with her on the throne..."

"I thought you'd made your choice. I'll give you until dawn. But only if you want to see the sun rise tomorrow."

The threat hung in the air until it floated away into the chill grey of dusk like a bubble carried on the breeze. Xena was gone, and for a moment, he wondered if she had ever been there. The damp sweat on his brow and palms indicated to him that she had. Damn both these women and their games. Perhaps it was time to find a third option. King Alexander was ambitious, and might need an experienced aide-de-camp. He closed his eyes, and thought about the chaos he knew would soon be coming.

*****

A change in the air, an unfamiliar sound, pure luck; Gabrielle didn't know what shook her from her sleep. All she knew was that she woke abruptly, to see the petrifying sight of the Destroyer of Nations standing over her with her sword in a white knuckled grip, teeth clenched in a death's head grimace and eyes boring a hole through Gabrielle's skull.

"Xena?" Gabrielle rubbed her eyes, convinced she was dreaming. The warrior raised the sword, an agonised cry accompanying the gesture. "Xena - what are you doing?" She tried to rise, to roll away from the sword, but the warrior had her pinned by the legs. The sword didn't come down. "Xena... please?"

"The medicines and food were delivered. I thought you'd like to know." The tone was harsh, mocking.

The girl desperately tried to shake the fog from her mind. "Where have you been?"

"You betrayed me!" The words were torn from Xena's throat.

"I... what betrayal? What medicines? What are you talking about?" Her hands were up, making placating gestures as the livid woman stood over her, sword shaking in fury. "Xena, please - put the sword down!"

"I should've guessed. Prison's made me soft - trusting someone, even if they do look like an innocent. You're no innocent!"

"No, I'm not. I never said I was. But betray you? Why would I? We have a deal, remember?" Gabrielle worked desperately; her only hope was the faintest trace of reluctance that she thought she could see deep in the warrior's eyes. "You don't want to do this... I know you don't." Gabrielle's cheek stung from a blow that sent her head crashing to the side, and she cried out in surprise and pain.

"You don't know me, little girl, or you wouldn't have betrayed me - nobody does that, and lives." Xena closed her eyes for a moment and in that instant Gabrielle rolled and screamed.

"Don't you touch me again! I told you once before..." Tears of anger and hurt seeped through the girl's eyelids, but she lashed out and landed a kick to Xena's legs. It was enough to send the distracted warrior off balance, and gave Gabrielle the chance she needed to get to her feet quickly. "You want to kill me? Go ahead! What have I got to lose?" Xena blinked a little, then raised her sword again. "You think I like living like this? Scrabbling around for food, always looking over my shoulder? Always afraid that someday I'll be the one on a cross, or another of my friends, because I couldn't protect them? I hate being this helpless!"

"You betrayed me, you little bitch!" Xena clung to her truth against the onslaught of words and the sight of tears that coursed down the cheeks of the young woman in front of her.

"I never betrayed you - I don't even know what you're talking about! I tried to help you," Gabrielle spat back at her, furious and stung, and scared. "Look where it's got me."

The Warrior raised her sword again. "You told Alti where we were." She spoke as though it was a judgment. Gabrielle shook her head dully.

"Why would I do that? When?"

"How else did they know we were in the temple? It had to be you!"

"I got you out of there! If I'd told them, why didn't I just leave you there? Think, Xena... stop feeling, and just think!"

_'Stop willing... stop wanting, Xena... silence your will, if only for a moment...'_

_'... all life is balance, Xena... find that which completes you...'_

The sword dropped with a clatter, and the warrior grasped her head as half remembered words from an almost lost time echoed through her mind. _**Lao Ma?**_

Gabrielle watched, warily. "Are you alright?" She made to move forward, but hesitated as she watched the woman struggle with some inner demons. Again, the Shaman's words rose unbidden from her memory as she watched the warrior finally pull herself together; _'a great darkness - it will smother any light it finds.' _

"You were going to kill me," she said, flatly.

"I still might," Xena replied, but the fire in her voice was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part 5**

"You don't trust me. Great. Without any proof, any evidence, you thought I'd do something like that." Gabrielle snorted in disgust. "Go to Tartarus, and believe what you like. This partnership's over." She turned, but was halted by Xena's sardonic question.

"In a hurry to pack up and quit, aren't you? What - have to run to Alti to see if she's still handing out rewards?"

The girl didn't turn around but the tightening of her shoulders was evidence that the remark had stung. "What is it with you? If money was the thing, I would've turned you in long before now." Xena was completely surprised when the smaller woman spun about, and dumbfounded to feel two rapid shoves to her chest. "Haven't you listened to anything I've said? Well, I'm NOT going to stay to be infected with whatever's inside you. It's dark, and alive and it scares me, Xena. I thought I could work with it, but maybe I can't. You've made it clear you're too crazy to think anything through. What's left?"

"I guess I was wrong about you too. No words left, no arguments? I thought you had more determination than this. You give up so easily; what good would you be to me?" _Why am I even talking to her? Why am I letting her shove me, and kick me? Why don't I just kill her now?_

"Think for just one minute! Think about what I've already done for you!" The fiery green eyes were back, blazing into Xena's consciousness. "I've risked my life, lost my home and had to split up my family... that isn't enough? What more do you want from me? My soul too?"

Xena's nostrils flared as the word registered. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered the prophecy. _It couldn't be... she couldn't be. Could she? What would that mean? If only her head was clearer... _

"I was told it was a street kid. If not you, then who? Who else knew we were in the temple? You've got more than twenty baskets of supplies sent by Alti personally at one of your drops!"

"Twenty baskets...?"

"Yeah. I thought you would've held out for at least fifty." The mocking sneer on Xena's face stung Gabrielle.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Prison's left you crazy. You know damn well nobody knew where we were hiding. Well..." Her voice trailed off. "...except Perdicus..." The two women stared at each other. "No, he wouldn't..." But there was resignation in her voice.

"Somebody did. If not you, then..." Xena let the unfinished sentence hang in the air. "Darphus said it was the street kid who helped me escape." There was still a faint trace of suspicion in her voice, and the recognition of it made Gabrielle's temper rise again.

"Do you want to believe it was me who betrayed you?" Xena remained silent, but shrugged her shoulders. Sighing, Gabrielle replied, "For the last time, it wasn't me. Whether you believe me or not, that isn't the way I do things. It must've been Perdicus. I knew he was worried. He didn't believe in me either. He probably thought he was protecting me."

"These are your family?"

"Don't you talk about him like that! He is my family." Gabrielle's tear-stained face was now red with worry and anger.

"_Was_ your family. He's as good as dead now." Xena's voice was flat; she turned away, ending the conversation. _What was the point of continuing it? The stupid boy had made his own fate._ But a hand grasped her elbow insistently.

"I'm not leaving him there!"

"You idiot - if you want to die, why did you argue with me just now? For some reason, Alti thinks he helped me escape. She's spent the last year waiting for someone to try and she'll assume he's the one from a prophecy made a long time ago. He's either dead by now, or will be soon enough, and so will you be if you go in there alone." The expression on the girl's face was unmistakable, and the former Conqueror groaned out loud. "Oh... no! I'm not going in there... forget it! I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

"You want Alti, don't you?" The girl's voice was quiet, but taunting. "How're you going to get her, if you're too scared to go into the castle? Or are you only brave enough to go sneaking into her nightmares, like last night?" Xena's eyes turned cold; Gabrielle pressed her advantage. "Besides, we can't stay here." She swept her arm around the derelict old barn. "It's not safe anymore. Not with the extra guards Alti's put on patrol."

"We? I thought our partnership was over?" Xena sneered.

"You changed my mind, isn't that what you wanted? You need me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you too. We don't have to like each other to work together."

"No." Seeing the girl's face grow hard again, Xena quickly added, "Okay - so it wasn't you... But I have reasons not to trust anyone. So don't presume we have anything other than a deal."

"I guess not." Gabrielle agreed. "But you don't have much choice really, do you? Neither of us does. We both want Alti off the throne..."

"I want her dead. I don't care about the throne."

"... so we have to work together. What do we do next?"

Xena thought for a moment. A glint came into her eye, and she smiled, calculatingly. "Maybe the safest place to hide is in plain sight. Okay - you've got what you wanted. We'll leave tomorrow. You better get some sleep."

"What about you?" asked Gabrielle warily, as she moved towards the heap of blankets in the corner of the dilapidated room.

"I have another date with an old 'friend'." She smiled coldly as she tipped powdered herbs onto the tiny, crackling fire.

Gabrielle was about to pull the blankets over herself, when her curiosity got the better of her. "Who is Lao Ma?"

"Where did you hear that name?" the warrior growled, the herbs forgotten.

"From you, just now. When you were about to... when you dropped your sword. You said 'Lao Ma'."

There was a long silence, until Gabrielle assumed there would be no answer to her question. Then surprising herself, Xena tried to explain. "She was a teacher, but more than that. A friend. She tried to teach me... but it's only been while I was in Alti's prison that I've begun to understand what she meant."

"Where is she now?"

"Dead. Alti killed her. Because of me." There was a long silence, as Xena stared into the distance, aware she was sifting through memories which she had kept locked away. Just as Gabrielle was about to lie down again, Xena continued, in a barely audible voice, "I got control of Chin by becoming Regent for her son. It was too great a prize to let one woman's life stand in our way."

"But thinking of her made you drop your sword."

With narrowed eyes, the warrior observed Gabrielle for a while, before turning back to her herbs. "What you said, it reminded me of something she said once," she said casually as she raked the burning brands of the tiny fire, sending a small shower of sparks into the air.

"And that made you stop and think? Maybe I should know more about her?" Gabrielle ventured, watching as the falling sparks played across Xena's eyes like a meteor shower through a stormy dusk sky.

"Stop asking questions," she ordered. "It won't stop me if there's a next time. You got your one chance. That's more than I gave anyone else." She broke her last stick of firewood, and jammed it into the heart of the fire.

*****

"But even if we make a deal, the Persians under Darius might still rise."

"They won't dare!"

"They will if they think there's a chance amid the confusion. Let's face it, Alti isn't Xena, and Darius already knows that. He may be making preparations already. He fought with Xena when she drove the Romans back. He learned a lot from her, not just how to fight on the field but how to wage a campaign. He was one of her admirers, but he is first and foremost a Persian."

"Sounds like he'd be a useful man to have around here." Caspius handed out the goblets of rich, sweet wine that lubricated the throats of his comrades as they discussed their options outside the hearing of the Conqueror.

"If we move against Alti with Chin's support," answered Claudius, fingering the ornate brooch that secured his heavily embroidered toga in place, "Would he back off until the dust settled? Would he join us?"

"If Darius was sure that this empire was beginning to break up, he'd find the men to move quickly. As would any of us." They all turned as the young, auburn haired man stepped forward. He'd entered without any flourish, and they all tried not to react with too much surprise. "Darius knows each of us. He'd be in this room, and not outside planning an attack, if Xena had lived. Xena didn't have time to finish the campaign - Alti saw to that. Any good Commander knows that you don't leave a proud and humiliated nation on your doorstep without either bringing them onside, or crushing them completely."

"True, Alexander. Xena would've ground them into the dust, the same as she did the Egyptians and the Gauls."

"Wrong, Illianus." The rebuke was gently spoken, but self-assured. "She would've brought them into the Empire as she did Rome and Chin. It's harder to fight something when you're a part of it. As each of us knows. Xena understood how to run an empire." Alexander held out his goblet; the wine was poured, and a few scarlet drops fell onto his wrist. He wiped the liquid onto his jerkin.

"The Persians have been the old enemy of Greece for thousands of years. Their name still brings fear." Caspius glanced anxiously around the small anteroom that they were currently gathered in. "Maybe if news of this were to get out..."

"What, Caspius? Do you hope that the people will overthrow Alti in fear of the Persians?" Claudius tossed him a disdainful look. "Don't be such a fool. She's got the Empire - and us - still too tightly wrapped up in fear. Talk of an invasion would bind them closer together and play right into her hands. And where will that leave us? Rome is not ready to fight another war alone. We need unity and we need the Dragon. And we might not be able to make any deals with Darius if he believes he can win it all."

Alexander spoke again. "Maybe Rome isn't ready. But the Persians are. And so is Macedonia." Although the room was filled with wolves of many varieties, all conversation stopped when the young King of Macedonia spoke. Resentment and petty jealousies were no match for the recognition of his talent. "And so it would seem is Chin," he continued. "If we were to band together, we would find ourselves allies in a common cause, not enemies. If, say, the Green Dragon were to join forces with us, that alone would bring Darius to the negotiating table. We've all heard the reports of this army from Chin; ten thousand men on their way here, plus a contingent of their best infantry. We know what formidable fighters the Chinese can be. And we've heard the stories about Ming Tien. With him as a partner, we could be creating stability, not more adversaries."

"The Chinese are a relatively small force, despite the rumours of their weapons. And how long would we all remain as partners, Alexander? How long before one of the partners made a decision based on his own self-interest?" Claudius' tone was a clear rebuke and underlined his distrust of the younger man.

"I would think we would want to deal with each crisis in its time. I'm more concerned with surviving until that becomes a problem. The loyalties of the partners can be dealt with if we're still here to argue." Alexander pronounced. "Anyway Claudius, don't you believe a good leader sees opportunities, not problems?"

The others nodded, their expressions lifting. "Then the question would be..." Claudius fingered his goatee, "...how can we work together?"

"No," Alexander countered. "Or at least more exactly, the question is, what are we willing to give and take, what will have to be sacrificed, in order to work together."

There was a buzz of muted conversation. Alexander, listening quietly, flicked a brief glance around the room. For an instant, his eyes locked with another pair that was hidden in the darkest shadows of the room. The slim Amazon had been nodding thoughtfully at his words before disappearing. He stared at the empty space where she'd been, then turned back to his colleagues with a pensive air.

*****

He hummed quietly to himself as he strolled down the stone corridor, holding the candle up so its weak beams could pick out the uneven stone slabs under his feet. A slight rustle; maybe the wind catching the tapestries... he barely caught the sound, but next thing he knew, he was grabbed by the arm and thrust up against the wall. A warm body pressed into his, pinning him securely in place and fists bunched into his jerkin for good measure. He dropped the candle, scattering wax all over the floor.

"Gabrielle? What are... how did you...?"

"Where is he?"

"Who?" The youth's eyes shifted away from the green ones that were boring into him.

"Don't play games with me, Solon. Where's Perdicus?" The blonde's eyes narrowed, her temper livid in her face.

"Where he belongs, in jail. And that's where you'll be too when I tell Alti..." he blustered, trying to push her off, but she tightened her grip on his front.

"You've probably already told her all about me, how I helped Xena. Just couldn't wait to run back to her, could you?"

"Where _is_ your friend? Too scared to come herself?" He spat the words out.

"Looking for a job," came Gabrielle's sharp retort, "Know of any good ones?"

Solon bristled, his fair features suddenly darkening as his lip curled in a humourless grin. "You know, I used to like you, Gabrielle. Really like you. But not anymore. You're on _her_ side now. You've changed." He shouted hysterically as he struggled to loosen her hold on his collar. "You can go to Hades along with her!"

Gabrielle shoved him against the wall. "I don't have time for this, Solon. Perdicus could die if I don't get him out of here. You know I've always looked after him. He needs me. Help me, please?"

"No way!"

She shook him. "You damn fool! There's so much you don't get. I'm not your enemy, and neither is Perdicus - don't take this out on him. Tell me where he is. Where are they holding him?" The stubborn look on Solon's face didn't shift. "Look, this isn't a joke, Solon. We're all dancing on top of a live volcano. Don't you realise how much danger we're all in?"

"Yeah, a lot more danger since Xena managed to break her way out of jail, with your help! How could you? Everything that bitch touches, dies! And you'll be no different."

"You don't know the truth! You don't know anything about her!" Gabrielle blazed back.

"I know enough! I know what she did to my parents, Alti told me. She crucified my mother! Ripped me from my mother's arms when I was just a baby! Don't you tell me about that monster!" Furious eyes tore through her, and his own fists were grasping at the front of her shirt, shaking her with the force of the hatred that was filling his mind.

"You've been lied to. Of all the people who have been hurt by Xena, you're the last one who can complain. Alti's using you! If you knew the truth..." she screamed back at him, her own eyes kindling. "You think she's the good guy in all this? She's just as bad as Xena - she's ruined people's lives too, killed people. Terrorised so many - look at what she's doing to Perdicus now! Look at what she's done to you!"

_Eight years old, sitting on the black covered knee of his protector, the woman who had just chased away the demons of another nightmare involving the black haired death that Alti told him about every night. 'Your mother had been crucified. When I found her, she was... beyond saving." He hadn't noticed the peculiar smile. 'Xena is a monster, but don't worry, Solon. You're safe, as long as you're with me. I won't let any harm come to you...' And again, the slightest upturning of thick lips. But he never noticed, not really..._

"She saved me! She brought me up and gave me a home..." His young face was a mixture of anger and threatening tears.

"She's filled you so full of hate that you'll never get over it; you'll never have a chance at a real life! Why do you think she keeps you around?" He looked at her blankly; she sensed an opening, and moved in. "Why _you_? She doesn't usually show such an interest in orphans, or teenagers. Find me another Palace jailer who is as close to Alti as you..."

"She... I..."

"And why fill your ears so full of hatred of Xena?" Slowly, Gabrielle uncurled her fingers from the rough leather of his shirt, and took a step back.

"She wants me to know what a monster she is!" The defiance was back, blocking his ears, but Gabrielle persisted.

"No one has more reason to hate Xena than I do, but I know Alti's lying to you. The only truths you know are from other people. Think for yourself. "

"I don't understand..." he murmured, half to himself.

"It suits her to have you filled with hatred and rage... what purpose could that possibly serve? I think Alti's scared that if you learned what Xena knows..." She left the sentence hanging in the chill air of the corridor. He remained silent for a few minutes more, then with an abrupt cry, pushed her away.

"Leave me alone! I know what you're doing - you're trying to turn me against Alti for _her_! I hate her and I'll never forgive her for what she's done to me! And one day I'll kill her!" He turned, and fled back along the corridor.

Gabrielle watched him go. "Well done, Gabrielle. There's that golden tongue everyone admires," she commented to herself. "Now I'll have to find Perdicus on my own. I hope Xena's having better luck." With a muttered curse, she melted back into the shadows, just another faceless Palace servant going about her duties.

*****

The Conqueror paced restlessly as the prisoners were hauled from their cells and brought to stand in ragged and despairing groups in front of her. She prowled along their ranks, sweeping searching eyes over them. She stopped twice, at an old woman and a young boy of about twelve.

"Her, and him. Let the others go." Her voice was almost regretful. The two hapless victims were pushed to their knees in front of her; moments later, their drained shells were cleared away for final disposal. A pale Alti took her throne again with the barest of sighs, and rubbed eyes that bore dark circles and a faint tracing of lines radiating from their corners. "There's just not enough of them." There was the slightest trace of desperation in her voice, as she muttered to herself, forgetting for the moment her ever-present Lieutenant Darphus.

"Empress? Perhaps if you could just try to sleep?" He stared in confusion as the group of fifty prisoners was released from the ropes that were cutting into their wrists and ankles.

Her answer was simple. Blunt. Venomous. "Xena."

"We'll find her," he reassured, doubt in his eyes. "She can't hide forever." He was overdue a visit from the Warrior Princess himself. His eyes sought out the shining disc that the Conqueror had placed as the gleaming centrepiece of the throne - it looked like a gold and silver halo, hovering higher than head level. He gulped, and glanced around nervously; their meeting had been only a day ago, and he knew she was making him sweat... playing with him, because she could.

Alti dismissed his assurance with a sneer. "Always useful to have a backup plan, Darphus. Especially when dealing with Xena. But she can't defeat me. I'm too powerful, even for her. I'm just taking out a little extra insurance." Her voice held its usual swagger, but the Lieutenant noticed the slightest trace of uncertainty in her eyes. "If Xena has found her balance... if I can't win this girl from her, then I'll need all the power I can get. Where better than to take souls which have completed the cycle of birth and death many times? So rare... still, there's always my emergency supplies."

"Emergency supplies?" he questioned, completely at a loss.

She smiled grimly and gestured to the Amazons who were gathered in a cordon around her throne. "I always have a few old souls up my sleeve. Meanwhile, bring the boy up." At his surprised expression, she smiled coldly and explained, "Where Gabrielle goes, Xena's sure to follow. There's been no sign of the street girl, and I want to dangle the bait. I'm getting tired of playing their little waiting game. Take a couple of the Amazons and fetch him yourself."

He turned, gestured to the nearest two Amazons, and left. Alti gestured to her guard. "Get those prisoners back here. I've changed my mind. I may need all my strength today." She walked over to where the prisoners were once again waiting, their terror making them easy to break and draw from.

*****

The two Amazons followed Darphus as he wandered through the passages until they surfaced in a quiet little courtyard, which backed onto the kitchens. Only the background noise of clattering dishes and the subtle buzz of dinner preparations for the Conqueror and her large entourage disturbed the silence. The trees and shrubs fringing the little square gave an air of tranquility and peace, a welcome relief from the heart-wrenching and fear-filled screams they had left behind. It was an oasis of normality. The Amazons had relaxed under its influence, whispering quietly to each other as they crossed the courtyard. Darphus swivelled abruptly to face them, a strange leer on his face.

The women halted, almost bumping into him as he laid his hand casually on his sword hilt.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" one of them asked, in a faintly accented voice, glancing quickly around the silent little square.

Noticing their momentary uncertainty, his grin broadened and he moved closer to them, ignoring the servant opposite them who was drawing a huge bucket of water from the well. Her slight arms shook with the strain as she heaved on the rope that hauled the large, iron-rimmed bucket to the surface.

One of the Amazons stepped forward, her hand on the short sword she wore at her waist. "Don't get any stupid ideas..." The other Amazon put out her hand, causing the young woman to pause.

"Enough, Ephiny. Darphus usually thinks with his brain, not his groin. What's this about, Darphus?"

"You have something I want, that's all." There was a clatter and an oath behind them as the young servant dropped the rope, causing the bucket to drop back into the well.

"She's right. I don't want you for that, although I've always had a hard spot for redheads," he leered. "No, we need to talk." The Amazons exchanged a glance, and once again the armed woman let her hand drift from her sword hilt as Darphus continued ingratiatingly. "I'm not going to be a pawn in the games that are going on here. I need to be able to protect myself. I need something you have, something very rare these days." He smiled, exposing broken, yellowed teeth. "An old soul." He moved quickly, and suddenly he had his sword in his hand; the incredulous Amazons were frozen by the unexpectedness of his assault. He disarmed a startled Ephiny quickly, following up with a heavy blow to her head. The Amazon gasped as she sunk to her knees in shock. His sword was raised again, as the redheaded leader dropped to her knees to hold her aide-de-camp. "Are you mad, Darphus?" she cried out.

"Not at all. You'll be my first... and I want this to be special." His sword moved quickly, and the unarmed Amazon was soon grasping at her side. Her hands bloomed red, and she stared in amazement as the thick liquid seeped through her fingers.

With a victorious cry, Darphus raised his sword high and prepared to strike - and was caught completely unawares by the small blonde servant as she hurled herself in front of the stricken Amazon leader. He stopped, amazed, as the girl looked up at him with large green eyes and yelled, "Wait!"

"What in Ares' name are you doing, girl? Get out the way, or I'll kill you too!"

He felt a presence at his shoulder. "Killing defenceless girls now, are we Darphus?" a familiar voice said softly. "And I thought you already had a hobby." Darphus felt his back go cold as the warrior's deep, throaty chuckle sounded in his ear. His sword was knocked out of suddenly nerveless fingers by a powerful kick. He swallowed, paralysed, as Xena purred into his ear, "Aren't you supposed to be running an errand for me?"

"Alti... it's set into her throne. I couldn't get it." He tried to turn pleading eyes her way, but his head was roughly grabbed, and held in place.

"Then what use do I have for you?" He stammered a little, but she just chuckled again. "I think it'd be more fun to watch you try and explain to Alti why you tried to kill two of her Amazon Guard. Don't you, ladies?" The bleeding woman nodded dazedly, while the other held her head and cursed under her breath.

The last thing Darphus felt was a heavy iron pot being slammed against the back of his head before he slumped forward, out cold.

"Terreis! Are you alright?" Still stunned, Ephiny tried to crawl to her commander, but was stopped by Xena. She took a firm grip on her skull and began examining her eyes in the light.

The red head was staring at Gabrielle. "Yeah, I think so. Bloody Tartarus, I can't believe we managed to let that bastard get to us both like unarmed kids."

Gabrielle shushed the further curses and peeked underneath the woman's tunic, and drew in a breath as she saw the blood. Biting her lip, she ripped off a piece of her skirt, and mopped up some of the fluid. "It looks a lot worse than it is, but I think you might need stitches. It's bleeding a lot, but it doesn't look very deep," she commented, grabbing Terreis' hand, folding the fingers round the piece of cloth and then clamping hand and cloth heavily onto her wound. "Hold this... we'll fetch the healer."

"Yeah, this one'll be fine." Xena's verdict seemed detached and uninterested. "But I think they can make their own way to the healer. You're strong enough."

"Yes, thank you both." Terreis took in the bedraggled clothes, stained and smelling of the lower depths of the stronghold. She knew that two servants would not want to be singled out to Alti - the Conqueror was known to be unpredictable in her rewards. "We'll be fine, thanks. And especially to you - you saved our lives." She held out a bloodied hand to Gabrielle; after a moment's hesitation, the girl grasped it firmly.

"No problem," she replied, a smile lighting up her face.

"That was a brave thing you did. What's your name?"

"Uhh..." Gabrielle shot a quick look at Xena, and said in a shaky voice, "...I'm Tara, and this is my sister, Althea."

"I'm Terreis, and this is Ephiny." The dazed Amazon nodded sullenly in their direction, before struggling to her feet. "The Amazon Nation owes you a debt of gratitude, Tara. You too, Althea." Terreis saluted them both, then with Ephiny's help, limped off towards the healer's hut.

Gabrielle shook her head in relief. "Xena, it's a good job you were around. What were you doing here? I hate to think..."

"What did you think you were playing at?" hissed Xena angrily. "You nearly blew our cover! If Alti finds out we're here..."

"She won't! And what was I supposed to do - just stand back and watch two people be murdered?" Gabrielle threw back contemptuously. "You might be able to do that, but I can't!" She stomped back into the kitchen, leaving Xena to retrieve the dented iron pot, and fill it with water.

At the far end of the courtyard, hidden by overhanging ivy, Terreis watched with narrowed eyes. Ephiny was clutching her head still, and breathing heavily.

"Terreis! What are you waiting for? You need the healer, quick!" Terreis shook off the hand that was anxiously tugging at her elbow, and ignored her blood as it slipped between her fingers.

"Just remembering something I saw when I was younger. Melosa and I were there when the Treaty of the Northern Territory was signed, not long after Cyanne and the other leaders were killed. We'd sneaked in, and were hiding under the furs of one of the wagons. We saw the whole thing. Alti was there, but of course she wasn't leading the negotiations."

"Who was?" The younger Amazon asked.

"A dead woman walking," Terreis replied, nodding towards the kitchen. "Her." At Ephiny's confused expression, she elaborated with one word. "Xena."


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part 6**

Half a candlemark later, Gabrielle was about to descend the stairs leading to the quarters they'd managed to secure, when a hand grabbed at her right elbow and attempted to spin her about. Acting on instincts honed in the streets, she went with the attacker's movement and slammed her left hand into their skull. At the same time she swung a leg with the force of the pivot and knocked out their feet from under them. The attacker was no slouch and managed somehow to maintain their balance, but Gabrielle had already withdrawn into a defensive crouch when a voice yelled, "Hold it. Both of you!" and she found herself facing a very surprised looking Amazon.

She moved back cautiously and complained, "Strange way you have of thanking someone."

The Amazon named Ephiny lifted her hand to cautiously touch the bruise beside her ear and replied grimly, "Not nearly as strange as the people you hang around with. That woman you called your sister. Who is she really?"

"Who do you think she is?" Gabrielle tried to hedge.

"No games now, you know that's Xena."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Everyone knows that Xena is dead."

"Then they better tell _her_. Because some people won't ever forget those eyes." Ephiny's comment was greeted in silence by Gabrielle, who was staring at the Amazons warily. They had blocked off her exit, and she tried not to look too worried. Ephiny continued, "I think you had better talk with us, because if that's Xena, then you're Gabrielle, and we have a bit of news you might need to know."

"So?"

"Tell us about Xena."

"No, you go first. I thought you owed me, or was that just a figure of speech?"

Chagrined, Terreis interrupted. "Alti has just issued orders a few minutes ago for everyone to be on the lookout for a crazy woman claiming to be Xena."

"She might have the crazy woman part right," Gabrielle stared pointedly at the Amazons, "but there seems to be more than one of them running around."

Terries laughed. "Yes, but she also said she is accompanied by a young redhead named Gabrielle, and Alti is _very_ interested in her."

"I'm more of a blonde."

Terreis ignored the glib reply. "No attempt was to be made to capture them. But there was a message to be passed to the girl that her boyfriend would be released if she and Alti could have a chat. Otherwise he will be executed publicly at dusk."

"Where is she keeping him?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"Right now they're both in the courtyard, with a full complement of guards, waiting."

"I'd have to be an idiot to go there, wouldn't I?"

"Or willing to risk your life for another human being. Like you did earlier for us."

"I'd have to be nuts to think of turning myself over to Alti. She's just using Perdicus to lure me. Then she figures I'll tell her where Xena is."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Ephiny gingerly touched her bruise again as she watched a pensive Gabrielle anxiously chew her lip.

Terreis examined the girl thoughtfully before giving Ephiny an abrupt order. "Pass the word along to Yakut. Tell her to get here, now. Be careful - make sure she's not seen." The younger Amazon grunted, but nodded and brushed past Gabrielle as she made her way down the stairs.

"Who's Yakut?" Gabrielle asked absently.

"She's being trained as a Shamaness"

"By Alti?"

"No. By a man, strangely enough."

Gabrielle suddenly felt warm, and her stomach churned a little. "Arminus?" Somehow, the name just appeared on her tongue.

"You know him?" Terries looked almost satisfied.

The confirmation made Gabrielle feel a little sick, but she pushed the feeling down and shrugged, nonchalantly. "I know a lot of people."

"But he took an interest in you, didn't he?" Terreis was staring intently at her, studying her face and seeing the faint traces of surprise and fear that were flickering behind cool green eyes.

The memory of that afternoon hovered at the edge of Gabrielle's mind, like a spider hiding in the dark. She wasn't really sure now whether it had been real or not. "Maybe he likes young girls."

"Gabrielle, let's stop sparring. Has Arminus ever indicated he thought you had a special... destiny?"

"He's a weird old man, with all sorts of crazy ideas." She shook her head slightly, trying to dislodge the buzzing that invaded her head whenever she thought about that afternoon.

"You know that's not true. Yakut said there's a prophecy. I thought, with Xena dead, it didn't matter." Terreis pulled a returning and sullen Ephiny towards her, and whispered a conversation; Gabrielle caught only snatches, but saw how Ephiny scowled and shook her head, evidently disagreeing strongly with whatever her leader was suggesting. Terreis' voice rose, and Gabrielle heard her say, "...if she's the one, Alti can use her." There was more muted discussion, with the redhead's gestures becoming more pointed. Finally, she turned to the wary girl, completely catching her off guard when she said, "Gabrielle, have you ever considered becoming an Amazon?"

"Are you kidding?" She couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of her. The angry glints in Terreis and Ephiny's eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"We wouldn't joke about something like that, Gabrielle. We'd die for the Amazon Nation. It's a serious offer." The steely tone sounded foreign to Terreis' formerly gentle voice.

"I'm sorry." The solemnity of these women almost outweighed the absurd humour of the situation. Still very aware of the potential danger she was in, surrounded by Alti's royal Amazon retinue, Gabrielle gathered her wits about her. "But you have to admit - that's one Hades of an offer. I didn't see a recruiting sign."

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you here? With Xena?"

"To get Perdicus out."

"Is that all?"

"That depends on what other opportunities may present themselves." There was a muttering from the Amazons.

"And what about Xena?" Terreis persisted. "What does she want?"

"She wants Alti. You can't blame her. After that? I don't know."

"What makes you think that Xena's any better than Alti? She's just as much of a killer - maybe worse. She's personally slaughtered thousands, and enjoyed it. She killed hundreds of my sisters - and my blood family - right in front of my eyes."

Gabrielle's eyes closed. "So? Join the club. You know where I come from? Do you? Potadaia. Xena made sure there isn't even a signpost left to show where it was." Gabrielle's voice was dull, almost uncaring.

"No one survived Potadaia," Ephiny said flatly.

"Some of us survived. As best we could."

"Then why in Hades name would you help her?"

"Because it suits my purpose. Why do _you_ stay with Alti?" she countered, and was satisfied to see a faint smile crease the corners of Terreis' lips. "We're all here for a reason, Terreis. You stick with Alti, and I'll take my chances with Xena." She made to leave, but suddenly found Ephiny blocking her path. "You're in my way," she said, pointedly.

"We haven't finished with you yet," came a new voice from behind Ephiny. A space cleared, and Gabrielle found herself staring into a face that looked even younger than her own. She blinked rapidly as she picked up the scent of rosemary coming from the strange girl, and her stomach stirred again. Unaccountably, she felt nervous.

"What do you want with me?"

"We want to talk," continued Terreis.

"I'm busy. Talking won't save Perdicus' life." She made to push through the Amazons, but was grabbed. "Let me go!"

"We made you an offer," reminded the redhead. "We're still waiting for your answer."

"I can't be an Amazon. I'm not a warrior!" She struggled, but the Amazons held her arms in a firm grasp.

"You don't have to be. There are many ways of fighting, Gabrielle, and many weapons. Not all of them kill. Some save lives." Yakut spoke up, her voice young and high. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid!" The smell of herbs and damp earth was stronger, and Gabrielle could feel it sliding into her nose and mouth as she fought for breath, permeating her body and filling her inside. The heady combination sent her head throbbing, buzzing with sounds and sensations and all the while, the high voice of Yakut kept its even tone. As the buzzing in her head grew louder, the timbre of Yakut's voice changed, grew deeper... familiar, masculine somehow.

"I think she might be the one," she heard Yakut say. "But she's fighting it - I can feel her struggling, inside." In Yakut's eyes, Gabrielle for an instant thought she saw spirals of smoke and flame surrounding an inky black darkness, but the image was scattered by her own reflection.

Deep in her mind, Gabrielle heard the voice, slow and persistent like water flowing over rocks and roots, dancing and delicate, and incessant. _"The two need you to counterbalance - you are the fulcrum. But be careful, and choose wisely."_

She gasped, and Yakut smiled. "Yes, it's her. She knows."

Terreis nodded in satisfaction. "Join us," she said, simply. "We can help each other. You want Alti off the throne, and so do we." Gabrielle's eyes widened. "We're Amazon warriors, Gabrielle. Not a royal honour guard for a crazy, murdering bitch. We know Alti was behind the destruction of our Nation, even if Xena was the hand."

"What about Xena?" asked Gabrielle, warily.

"She'll be useful." Terreis held up a hand, to quell the angry murmuring that erupted from the small group of women. "First things first. If Xena can help us, then we use her. There might come a time when we have to fight, and as much as I hate to say it, the Warrior Princess is the best person to have on your side. Can you control her?"

"She needs me," Gabrielle countered, as she damped down her own doubts about the warrior. "But how can a handful of women fight against the Conqueror?"

"That's one of the things we need to talk about. We have other plans - which is where you come in - but if we need to fight, we're ready. You'd be amazed how easy it is to hide when you're female. Nobody pays any attention when groups of women get together." Terreis smiled coldly.

"So what would you want me to do?"

"What you're best at; talk."

Gabrielle hesitated, looked around her; her exit was still blocked, and her arms were still held. "Okay. Tell me more about this becoming an Amazon thing..."

****

"Althea? Althea?" There was no answer as Gabrielle cautiously swung the heavy stable door open. She cursed under her breath, and hissed, "_Xena?_"

There was a scuffling noise from the far corner of the room, before a slurred voice spoke. "Huh? Oh, it's you..."

"By the gods, Xena... what...? You've been drinking? No, never mind... we need to talk."

A clutch of rat corpses was waved unsteadily at her. "What we need to do is have 100 rat pelts by sundown, or we lose our cover. You haven't made your quota yet." The glazed eyes peered towards her. "Where have you been?"

"Hey,_ I_ never agreed to this. You're the palace rat catcher. I'll stay in the kitchens." She winced as another rat was dispatched. "I think it's safer," she muttered. "Certainly cleaner."

"It's perfect cover - who ever notices the rat catchers?" Xena replied gaily as she cast around for her next victim. "Or the privy cleaners and the other servants who walk in filth... Anything else and I'd be noticed straight away. People'll cross over the other side of the street rather than share the same air space with me now," she declared proudly.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose. "Imagine that."

"Yeah? Can you see the three rats under that pile of straw you're sitting on...? Yeah, those ones. Look at 'em run! Great scream, Gabrielle. Do it again." Horses in the nearest stall snorted, and stamped their hooves anxiously as Xena ducked and weaved around their enclosures.

"Uhhh... Xena?" asked Gabrielle, as she watched the warrior grab a rat by its tail and whirl it round her head. "Xena? I really need to talk to you..."

"Gabrielle, I'm busy. And very nicely drunk."

"Why did you have to get drunk?"

"Have to is the word. When you ran off - which was really rude of you, you know - I started having these thoughts, feelings... I wasn't sure what was real again, so I figured what I needed was a lot of liquor. And I was right. Now all I need is a lot more rats, and the night will be complete."

"Xena, there's a whole box of live rats over here."

"I know." There was a wicked gleam in the glassy rat catcher's eye. "Rats get everywhere. And there's one place in particular I want them to get..."

"That's your plan?" Gabrielle was once again incredulous. "The great Destroyer of Nations, one of the finest military minds of our age, and her plan is to drop _rats_ into Alti's quarters?"

"Yeah! And once they're there - whammo!" Xena made a crude gesture with a fist and an open hand. Gabrielle closed her eyes, and swallowed. She opened her eyes again, and wished she hadn't.

Gabrielle cursed again. "Why is it that every time I turn my back, you start acting like some crazy...?" She was halted suddenly by a finger poking towards her face.

"Killing these rats isn't crazy. It's part of the plan and if you'd been in a cell with the little bastards for almost a year without your hands free to do THIS..."

Gabrielle sidestepped the rat corpse that was flung in her direction. "Xena, I need to talk to you. Something really strange just happened to me..." The warrior waved her out of the way, and started to scan all around the floor. "Xena, are you listening? I've just been approached..." She winced as the warrior savagely snapped the neck of another rodent.

"You shouldn't be talking to anyone, Gabrielle. We don't want to attract attention," she said, stringing her latest kills up onto her pole. "We can lie low here for a while, until I'm ready to move on Alti."

"You were right. About Perdicus. Alti has him. They're in the main square now. They're going to execute him this evening, at dusk. Unless I show."

"Then you'd better stay out of sight, hadn't ya? Can't afford to blow our cover for one stupid kid."

"I'm not leaving him to die, Xena!"

Xena sighed, and stopped her work. "I've told ya before, kid. If you want Alti off the throne, then you're gonna have to accept that people will die. Some people are expendable, and he's made himself one of them."

Gabrielle's face hardened. "And I've told you, Xena. I won't let him die. He's like a brother to me. Would you let your brother be killed like this?"

Gabrielle found herself pinned against the stable wall by six feet of furious and filthy woman. "Don't you ever mention my brother! If he hadn't been such a stupid, naive fool then maybe he would still be here... he wouldn't have left me... Don't you ever talk about my family again, you hear me?" The cold fury that poured into her eyes iced Gabrielle's blood, and all she could do was nod. Just as quickly, she was dropped; she slid down to her knees, gasping and stunned.

There was a frigid silence in the stable, until Gabrielle stated, in a shaky but determined voice, "I'm going to get Perdicus. You can stay here and be safe, and drunk. Strangle all the rats you want, I don't care." Setting her shoulders, she rose slowly to her feet. She didn't get far.

"You do this, and you blow the plan. We'll all die, and Alti stays on the throne. Is that what you want?"

"I'm not like you, Xena. I can't choose who lives and dies."

"Gabrielle. I'm warning you... I'm not gonna let you go down there..."

"For Zeus' sake, Xena! I'm not stupid, I'm not gonna blow the plan. For some reason she thinks I'm important, I'll be safe. Alti just wants to talk..."

"You're gonna _talk_ to that bitch?" Xena exploded, "Oh no, you're not... I'll kill you first!"

"I'm only going to talk to her! What harm can that do?"

"Plenty. You don't know that bitch, what she's capable of."

Gabrielle snorted. "I thought you said she was just a con artist."

"She is!"

"Well then, I've run a few pretty good cons in my time you know. You don't survive on the streets by being naive. And I'm no fool, you should know that by now, Xena."

"Look, Alti's good, as much as I hate to admit it. She has this knack of getting people to do what she wants."

"And you don't?" Gabrielle shot back, and immediately regretted the words as she saw Xena's face tighten. "I'm sorry, okay?

But as soon as Xena turned to continue her ranting, Gabrielle slipped away.

*****

His wrists chafed from the rough ropes that were binding him to the stake in the centre of the town square, and the position he was tied in was making his shoulder muscles scream with agony. He moved his feet, trying to adjust his position to ease the ache in his back, and flicked a glance around the packed square. Alti had made sure that there was an audience for her show. He was just thankful that he wasn't the entertainment. Not today, anyway.

"Just what were you thinking, Darphus?"

He tried a weak grin. "A man has certain... needs, Empress."

"Needs, yes." She wagged a bony finger before his eyes. "Needs make a person weak, Darphus. They're exploitable. As you've just found to your cost." She waved towards her Amazon retinue, who were observing the proceedings with a keen interest. "Luckily for you, I don't have time for this. I'll deal with you later."

Alti scanned the crowd, trying not to let her anxious impatience show too obviously. She didn't even know what she was looking for, or more precisely who; realising that she didn't know what the girl Gabrielle even looked like, she walked past the bound figure of Darphus to his equally trussed companion.

"Boy," she grated, dragging a fingernail along his cheek, "Your girlfriend doesn't seem to be interested in what happens to you." He gave a defiant shrug. "It's amazing how people can change. Especially impressionable people, idealistic people. It's clear that Xena's influence over her is growing. I hope it's not too late." She paused meaningfully, catching the flicker of fear just before he closed his eyes.

"Gabrielle would never become like Xena." His eyes settled momentarily over her shoulder, and widened. She knew instantly what he'd seen. Or, more precisely, who.

Her voice rose slightly, flowing over the gathered crowd like smoke from a funeral pyre. "The power of darkness can be very intoxicating. You have no idea how seductive it can be..." her voice dropped to an insidious whisper, "... how seductive someone like Xena can be. I bet she's seducing Gabrielle right now. Filling her head with stories, promises. Things that could turn a girl's head - it's how Xena's was turned, after all. She was just a normal girl from Amphipolis before..." she smiled slyly, "...before she found her dark side."

"She'll be here. She wouldn't let me die. Gabrielle wouldn't let anyone die," Perdicus mumbled.

"I hope you're right. I don't want to kill you, but I have to rescue Gabrielle from Xena. You do see that, don't you? A person that pure deserves a chance, and Xena would never give her that."

Alti turned as she felt the warmth of the girl's breath caressing her cheek. "And you expect me to believe that you would?" Briefly, she wondered how she had managed to get past her Amazon guards, but dismissed the thought as her greedy eyes drank in the sight of the young woman who she knew represented her fate; her future. Or her death.

"Xena's little... friend. How nice to meet you, Gabrielle."

"I wish I could say the feeling was mutual, but it isn't." Prepared to die, Gabrielle nodded curtly towards Perdicus. "I'm here. Let him go."

"Of course. I only needed him to ensure you came alone. Xena might have told you things... Lies, mostly. So we have a lot to talk about, you and I." Alti smiled and waved; moments later, Perdicus was rubbing his wrists and standing free at Gabrielle's side.

"Gabrielle..."

"Perdicus, go. Now." Her tone brooked no argument, and years of fruitless pleading had taught him not to bother. He turned and melted into the crowd, not noticing the guard who shadowed him.

Gabrielle watched him safely out of the courtyard, then turned back to the Empress. "What do you want, Alti?"

A frown flashed across the dark features. "Most people call me by my proper title."

Gabrielle's brow quirked. "I didn't think it was fit to be spoken in public, but if you insist..."

"A sense of humour. How very charming." Alti's face darkened, but she forced a smile onto her lips.

"Let's get down to business, shall we? You went to a lot of trouble to get me here, and I'm intrigued to know why." Gabrielle looked cautiously around as she spoke, searching for an escape route.

"Let's just say that we have a lot of things in common. Enemies, for instance. We both want the same things. Peace, prosperity, freedom. Justice. A future."

"I know I want all of those things. I didn't know you did."

"I'm the ruler of the known world. Of course I want what's best for my empire."

"So where do I fit into all this? I'm just a kid from Potadaia." Bright green eyes flickered around the square, seeking the figure of the woman whom she knew had run after her from the stable. Xena was nowhere to be seen, but Gabrielle felt she was close, listening to every word. She missed the glint that appeared in the other woman's eyes when her home was mentioned.

"Potadaia? How can you bear to be with Xena after what she did there?"

Gabrielle's face hardened but she remained mute.

"As for being just a kid, hardly. You are so much more. There are things I think you know of; things Xena wouldn't tell you, isn't that right?" Alti slung a companionable arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. The girl could barely contain her shiver as the Conqueror's flesh touched her bare arm. "I know about you, Gabrielle. I know how you've been organising the food and medicine drops, the way you look after people. And yet have I moved to stop you? You see Gabrielle, I'm not the monster that some people have painted me to be. I might be encouraged to expand your operations."

Gabrielle tried to slowly move aside; Alti's arm dropped. As the girl stepped cautiously away, out of the corner of her eye she caught a glint in the crowd - it was Xena, with a dagger unsheathed. "Why should I believe you?" she stalled. Another glance took in Terreis and her Amazons, who were watching the exchange with closed faces.

"You don't have to believe me. You know of both my and Xena's reputations. You've started to doubt that she's as black as she was painted, why not give me the same benefit of the doubt?"

"You want me to trust you? You're kidding, right?"

Alti quirked her lips. "If you start from there, what choice do you have? A half mad killer, the Butcher of Potadaia, hiding from every shadow, or the woman who actually rules and has never hurt or threatened you? Certainly it's the basis for talking, at least. Wouldn't you agree?"

There was a slow, cautious nod. "Talking. I can do that."

"Good. That's all. I think you'd find we have far more in common that you think. Xena was the daughter of a wealthy inn owner. She's known only conquest and blood since she was in her teens. I was a farm girl who loved to read, to study, just like you. I started out as an Amazon Shamaness, you know. A holy woman, if you will. I dedicated my life to the spiritual state of the world."

"What happened?"

"The darkness is very tempting, Gabrielle. Without a guide it is so easy to stray from your path. I'm tired of it, now. All the killing, the blood. I never meant it to be this way. I want to return to my path, Gabrielle. I need help, and I think you are the one."

Out of the corner of her eye, Gabrielle saw Xena raise the dagger. Her eyes strayed back to the sincere face of the woman in front of her. "You want to change?"

"Do you think I can?" The Shamaness could feel the indecision pouring off the young woman in front of her, and she all but licked her lips at the spiritual power that was buzzing around Gabrielle. It was like molten gold, pure and rich and irresistible. And all hers for the taking.

"Maybe," the girl hedged.

"Think of all that I offer you, Gabrielle."

"It's what you want in return that worries me."

"All I ask is that you accept who you are, and the importance you have. You are the one a certain prophecy calls for. You might be the one who saves the Empire and your people. Isn't that what you really want, Gabrielle?"

"To be a hero, working for the Greater Good?" Gabrielle stood in silence for several brief moments as she seemed to mull the offer over. "I guess more resources, maybe more influence... that would make life easier."

"Then maybe we can talk about that..." Alti once again put her arm along the girl's shoulders, and slowly drew her towards the palace. Gabrielle's eyes reluctantly pulled away from the crowd, and she flinched as she saw Xena's wrist flick. She dimly registered a _thunk_ in the wall beside her head as she passed through the doorway.

She never noticed Alti turn and give a triumphant smile at Xena. If the warrior's aim had been a fraction to the left, she would've hit the Conqueror right between her eyes. A fraction to the right, and she would've hit Gabrielle.


	7. Chapter 7

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

This story contains some violence.

**Part 7**

Gabrielle halted in the corridor and turned to the Empress. "And what about Xena?"

"And what about her?"

"I'd be a lot clearer on how sincere you are about changing your path if I knew what your plans were for her."

"So clever. A test, is it?" Her eyes became hooded for a moment and then they emerged from the folds with a cruel smile. "I have a test for you as well then."

"I suppose that's only fair. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm sure I can think of something by tonight. Will you be ready?"

Gabrielle considered for a moment, before nodding slightly. "I asked you about Xena."

"I promise that I will not touch Xena, and I'll make sure no one else does either."

"What are the boundaries of this test?" queried the girl as she was maneuvered back into motion by the insistent arm of the Empress. "I won't kill, I won't hurt anyone."

The Conqueror laughed, a harsh sound. There may even have been a hint of reluctant admiration in it. "A test wouldn't be a test unless there were risks of pain to someone, would it? And I have to know that any... partner I take on can be trusted and has the skills I need to support me in my... redemption."

"And I need to know that the people I work with can be trusted to deliver."

"Don't worry, Gabrielle. You'll have everything that you asked for, and more. The whole world could be yours, if you want it."

"Thanks, but I'm not that ambitious. Just give me what I asked for." Gabrielle's stomach lurched even as she made the statement; the truth of the tainted offer that she was accepting making her feel sick.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of breaking an agreement. And I'm due to discuss the Realm's situation with my generals in a candlemark - I'd like you to accompany me."

"In what capacity?"

"As my protégée. I think it will give you a chance to see the real me, Gabrielle - how I'm trying to keep my Empire at peace."

"Well, if I'm to try to change things, I need to know what's going on now," Gabrielle conceded.

"Good. I'll have my guards show you to the quarters I've arranged for you. They should be ready by now."

*****

Hidden in her ratcatcher disguise, Xena crossed the courtyard, deserted now of Alti's guard and filled with vendors going about their usual business. Darphus, still tied to the stake, went unnoticed amidst the bustle. The people of Corinth had grown used to such sights; they'd seen much worse from her and Alti.

She crept up to the throne, which had been forgotten in the excitement of Gabrielle's appearance. Sunk into the wood, lost amidst the many trophies, just above where Alti's head would be, was her chakram. Her fingers shook as she traced its curves, remembering its long forgotten texture. She tugged, but couldn't loosen it.

"Xena...!" Darphus struggled against his bonds. "Free me, and I'll take you to Alti!"

She ignored him and darted across the yard, begged a knife from a merchant and came back to pry the shining disc from its prison. Soon, the heavy object lay on her palm, its reassuring weight pressing into the sensitive skin there. She smiled grimly, and turned away before attracting any more attention.

"Darphus. Look what I have..." She ran the chakram's blade across his throat, gently. "Time to choose your side. Alti's mine - she doesn't stand a chance, not now that I have this." She flicked her wrist, and the disc rose and then landed snugly at her side. She cast him one last mocking grin, and vanished.

"She has Gabrielle. What makes you think she hasn't already won?" Darphus muttered to himself.

*****

The sun was dropping low in the sky when Alti returned to the square and her captive former Commander. She drew a knife through the ropes with a smirk. "Maybe I'll let you live a little longer, Darphus. Who knows, the way things are right now, you may be useful to me one day."

He rubbed his wrists, which chafed from the cords that had cut into his tender flesh. "Your mercy is much celebrated, Empress," he said, through gritted teeth while wondering how she could miss the disappearance of the chakram, even lost as it had been amongst all the other prizes fastened to the throne. More evidence of her broken concentration, he knew.

She laughed at him. "Sure it is, Darphus. I'm going to let you sweat for a while longer, wondering what your punishment will be and when I may decide to mete it out."

"Thank you, Empress."

"Don't be such a fool. I haven't forgotten, and I won't forgive. But I'd be a fool to throw away such a devoted lapdog, while I still had a purpose for him. Wouldn't I? Oh, don't look at me like that, Darphus - we both know you're not going anywhere. Yet."

"Maybe you take me for granted too much, Empress. You know how valuable I am to you..."

Her laughter grew louder. "Then run to Xena, you upstart pup. Go on - see if your former master treats you any better. No?" She slapped the knife against his chest. "Go on, take it - you need a weapon, and that'll do until you pick up your sword from the guardsman."

He seized it, felt the reassuring weight in his hand and tested the blade against his thumb.

"It's sharp enough, Darphus. Do it now, if you've got the balls." She stared at him with a triumphant sneer on her face. "If you honestly think Xena will win... kill me now."

He stared into her black eyes, and saw promises of power and position there. "And why would I want to do that, Empress?" he said deliberately, as he tucked the knife into his breech's belt. "I still have so much to learn from you. Xena is dead, we both know that."

A slow smile spread across her thick lips. "Right answer, Darphus. But stay away from my Amazons."

"Yes, Empress. What would you have me do to prove my loyalty again?"

"I want you to look after Gabrielle."

"That scruffy street...??"

"She's important to me, Darphus. I don't want her slipping away to meet anyone, understand? But no harm comes to her. I want to know where she goes, and whom she talks to. Do you understand who I mean?"

"Yes, Empress. If Xena comes anywhere near her, you'll be the first to know."

**********

Ephiny continued her angry banging at the ornate, gilded door. There was a muffled curse from within and finally it opened partially, to reveal a figure swathed from head to foot in rustling silk. From within the folds a voice was heard to say, "I've never had anything with button hooks. I think they're caught and I can't get my arms free to undo them."

Ephiny sighed as she closed the door behind them, but made no attempt to go to Gabrielle's aid. In a voice seething with resentment she said, "I was sent here to escort you to the throne room, not to dress you."

"Ephiny? Well, I can hardly go if I'm like this. Come on, just give me a hand."

Grumbling, the Amazon separated the dress until the fasteners were found and dropped the hem, revealing Gabrielle's flushed face. The girl blew the hair out of her eyes and said, "Thank you." There was a silence that was broken by Gabrielle's, "What?"

Ephiny continued to smoulder. "Nice outfit. You and the Empress going to a Mother and Daughter event later?"

"She insisted I dress in this. What's got your feathers in a twist? Did you want one?"

"No. I had just hoped that swearing an Amazon oath meant something to you. But I see you made another choice."

Gabrielle's eyes flashed. "Like I've made any choices in the past few days. You're in no position to judge - I made the same choice you and your tribe made. To live."

"Whatever I do, I do for my tribe and for the Amazon Nation," the Amazon shouted back at her. "We all fight for a higher cause... and for each other!" Toe to toe, they squared up and were only interrupted by Terreis, who had slipped in silently amidst their shouting.

"You can hear the yelling outside, Ephiny."

"We made a mistake, Terreis. She has no intention of honouring her oath - I doubt she has any honour or integrity in her," the irate Amazon spat, contemptuously. "She's only out for herself."

"Gabrielle's right. We're in no position to judge," Terreis interrupted quickly as she shoved the irate Amazon behind her. "All I need to know is whether she intends to honour her vow. Do you, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle ignored Ephiny and spoke clearly to the senior Amazon, "My word is unbroken."

"Then that's all that matters."

"For now," muttered Ephiny

"For now. We'll talk later," Terreis said lightly. "Now if everyone is ready, let's see what the Empress has in store for us all today." She slung her arms around the shoulders of the two women, and manoeuvred them out of the room quickly.

They proceeded down the corridor with Terreis in front, and Ephiny in the rear until they reached a heavy, studded door. Terreis took her staff and pounded on it, the deep, sonorous sound echoing through the halls on both side. The door was opened by more Amazons, and the three women entered.

The room was filled with colours and scents. Cloudy tendrils of smoke reached towards the painted ceilings, which were decorated with pictures of fresh-faced youths of both sexes, naked and revelling in their sensuality. Bright red and gold tapestries, blue and green cloths and burnished bronze armour hung from the walls, lit by candles and oil burners sunk into sconces, and Gabrielle's nose picked up the faint traces of perfumes and oils burning and releasing their thick incense into the crowded space. She felt suffocated by the sights and odours, and by the sheer number of men in the room. Dressed in their best military regalia, Alti's Generals and Ambassadors lined the walkway like a scowling and suspicious honour guard as the Amazons entered, bearing their prize.

At the end of the walkway, her eyes were drawn to the dais where Alti lounged alone. Her eyes widened a little when she spotted Darphus, back in his customary place at Alti's feet. He grinned, and winked at her. Gabrielle's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Alti smiled. She liked what she saw. The girl was clearly awestruck, and that was something she could use. And it was nice to see that she cleaned up so well.

"Gabrielle, "she purred, waving a manicured claw in her direction, "I knew we might find a pearl underneath all those rags. Come and meet the boys."

By now all eyes were on her; many were resentful, and she nearly stumbled on the hem of her sage-green gown as she walked forward to meet Alti. The Conqueror rose from her throne and swept down from the dais, flung a companionable arm around the girl and steered her over to a long, mahogany table set against the wall.

"Have a seat, Gabrielle. I'm sure it won't take long for my Generals to update me on the state of my Empire." Alti smiled again as she intercepted several uncertain looks passing around her men. She strolled with Gabrielle to the head of the table, and settled herself comfortably in the chair. "Gentlemen, this is Gabrielle. She'll be attending future meetings as my aide." She motioned round the table, giving a brief introduction to each of the assembled men.

Gabrielle's head swam with all the names, faces and nationalities; some she recognised, some she had heard of and some she had hoped never to encounter. She noted that the great Alexander of Macedonia was not amongst them. All of them looked suspicious; some only resentful but all were hostile. Alti, on the other hand, looked satisfied.

The smug expression changed somewhat as the progress reports came in.

Gabrielle shivered as Alti's chilled fingers touched her bare arms; they felt like frosty kisses, cold and lifeless. "See how my Generals update me, Gabrielle? Keeping me abreast of events across my empire. Such important matters as... what have we heard today?" Her voice drawled, the words sliding off her tongue like a mudslide. "Wheat harvests in Arcadia, tax rises in Rome, the loss of three merchant ships on the Black Sea... fascinating. One really feels one has one's finger on the pulse... wouldn't you say?"

"I guess it's important to know what's going on," was Gabrielle's non-committal reply.

"Yes. Knowing that there's an army of ten thousand men amassing on your borders obviously isn't important. Or were we just getting to that bit?"

There was an audible intake of breath. Gabrielle flicked a curious glance at the Empress, who looked almost pleased with the wave of uncertainty that had passed through her Generals. "I see the Green Dragon has been busy. I'd like to know why his envoy neglected to tell me that he was planning a trip to my borders. Take Chen Li down to the dungeons. I'll speak to him later."

The Green Dragon's envoy was seized, and dragged out of the room despite his desperate protests.

"What will happen to him?" asked Gabrielle.

Alti swept her eyes around the assembly, making sure her words were heard by all. "I'll question him myself. I think the personal touch is important, don't you? And I have to find out where my security lapses are. In the meantime gentlemen, please... your reports." She gave a cold smile, and swept her hand towards her ambassador to Troy.

Gabrielle listened attentively as news of the Green Dragon's advances was laid before the gathering. It was just as she'd suspected, just as the merchants in the markets and the travelling bards had said. A fair sized army, on the march for several moons now under foreign colours and with its intention unclear. She marvelled that the Green Dragon could get so close to the Empire's head so easily - and Alti seemed so unconcerned, too. What could the Ruler of Chin possibly want, to come on such a long and hazardous trip, in person?

A meaty fist pounding on the table followed by a coarse shout, broke her reverie. "I'm sorry you're bored with the conversation, little girl. If it's past your bedtime maybe you could ask for some warm milk and cookies?"

Gabrielle shot a glance at Alti, but the Empress didn't move from her place; she merely watched with a glint in her eyes. Gabrielle stood up slowly and stared back at the German who had interrupted her chain of thought so rudely.

"I wasn't bored. I was just thinking."

"Perhaps you'd be kind and share your thoughts?" The guttural accent made the comment difficult to comprehend, but she caught the underlying disdain in the words.

She smiled slightly before answering. "I was thinking that Xena conquered all of the tribes of Gaul, hundreds of thousands of them, with fifty thousand men." She paused, pleased by the ripple of shock caused by the hated name. "Your combined armies are larger than any force on earth, and it would take, what, six days to travel from Germania, and two days from Athens?"

"What's your point?" the German, Suebin, shot back, rudely.

"Why are they sitting back and waiting for him to arrive?" she countered smoothly, the roughness of the question counterbalanced with the expression of innocent curiosity which accompanied it.

"He wouldn't dare enter here with an army, not while the Empress is here," Darphus interjected with an expansive gesture towards the smirking Alti. "He's on a peaceful trade mission. Why worry unduly?"

"You don't even know why he's coming or what he wants. You don't know anything about him." Inwardly Gabrielle was still burning about the little girl comment, and decided to give them a show. She planted her palms on the table top, leaned slightly forward and smiled sweetly. "You don't know, for example, that he has only fifty horses, for his own and his commanders' private use. That his foot soldiers carry spears, blades and nothing else and that he reached the Steppes a week ago, and hasn't moved since."

There was a stunned silence for several minutes, which was eventually broken by Alti's slow, appreciative laughter. "That's my girl," the Empress said, almost fondly. Gabrielle couldn't help feeling a bubble of pride in herself.

Claudius sat up quickly. "How do you know all this?" The suspicion in his voice made the question harsher than he had intended.

Gabrielle casually picked up a piece of fruit from the table. "Same way I know this was harvested two days ago in Thrace. Or that this..." she held up another, "...was stored over winter in Germania and brought here this month." She tossed the pear at Suebin, and grinned when he bungled his catch. "The markets and the sellers tell everything, know everything, about a country."

Suddenly Alti was speaking into her ear, warm breath caressing her earlobe in an unpleasant familiarity. "So you can tell how old this pea is?" She placed a slight, green object in the centre of Gabrielle's small palm.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Yes, it's fresh. Just today. But it's out of season? How did...?"

Alti smiled, ran her finger along the girl's palm, enjoying the shiver the girl made. Then picked up the pea and popped it into her mouth. "My gardener. A very interesting man. Named Arminus. You should meet him. I'm sure you'd find a conversation with him fascinating." Gabrielle looked to the ground, afraid her fear showed in her face, but knew that Alti was aware of it anyway. The Empress moved slowly away, satisfied with the reaction. Seating herself on the throne, she waved a claw. "But go on... you were asking a question, I believe."

Grimly, seeing this as a test of her concentration, Gabrielle focused back onto the previous discussion.

"Ariovistus says that he can't advance on the Dragon because the throwing of the lots say a battle with his troops can only take place after the next moon. Suebin says he can't traverse the Steppes in time. Meanwhile this tiny force of ten thousand draws closer. So all these excuses, but no one seems really ready to face this small force. So I have to wonder, what is so special about this army?"

Claudius threw a furtive glance toward the Empress. "They have special weapons, we are led to believe."

"Fine, they have some special weapons. Still ten thousand people. Not all of them are necessarily soldiers, right? I mean, this is a royal prince. How do you know the Green Dragon doesn't need a thousand courtiers in order to go to the toilet?" There was muffled laughter from some of the observers and the German became red-faced.

"This is ridiculous - are we to sit here and listen to the ramblings of some child from the streets? How are we supposed to know what his plans are, girl - march right up to him and ask him?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "Why not? Since your intelligence gathering obviously isn't working... maybe you need a more direct approach." She cast a semi-sweet smile at Claudius.

Alti laughed again, a loud and harsh sound amidst the muttering of her commanders. "She has a point about our Intelligence services - either they're not working, or information is being kept from me. And I prefer to think that none of my _trusted_ commanders would be that foolish. So - a direct approach. And who would be the man for that job? Gabrielle, any suggestions?"

Showing a confidence she was far from feeling, Gabrielle counted off on the fingers of one hand. "Well, you can't go, you can't leave the fortress because you can't trust anyone. And you can't send any of your 'boys', because they might make a deal with him first. If they haven't already. What you really need is...

"You." Alti clapped a hand down on the girl's shoulder.

"I... oh, no. I..."

"Excellent, then it's all arranged. Darphus? Get me that sack of powder from my chambers, to give to Gabrielle. Then select men from across the ranks to accompany her."

From the area of the throne a cough was heard. They turned to see Terreis standing. "I think that an escort of Amazons might be more appropriate, Empress, if I'm judging the effect you wish to have."

"What are you now, a mind reader?" Terreis ducked her head, but stood her ground. "But you're right. A squad of Amazons would have its novelty appeal to the ruler of Chin. And you could train my little protégée along the way." Alti smiled broadly. "Fine, take half of your squad. I expect Gabrielle to be protected and kept safe, as though all of your lives were in her hands. Which they are."

*****

Darphus hurried back from the chambers, accompanied by two other servants carrying a large metal bound chest, heading towards the Great Hall and the girl who had remained to be briefed by Alti on her new mission. He waited outside until she was about to leave, and interposed himself between her and the door.

"The Empress ordered me to give this to you." He presented a small grey bag, tied with a scrap of string. Noticing her uncertain gaze, he shrugged and smiled ingratiatingly. "Ours is not to question why...."

"What is it?"

"A gift for the Green Dragon." He shook the bag and motioned her to take it.

Gabrielle hesitated before reaching her hand out to take the pouch. He grinned at the look of distaste that ran over her face as their fingers met. It was briefest of touches, but it was enough; he could feel the energy pouring off the girl. Even with his barely trained abilities, he could see her potential, and realised that she represented a very different threat to himself. It didn't matter who won - Xena or Alti, it was all the same. He would still be left outside, like he was now - only this time, it would be this girl who would move closer to the power. Leaving him... where?

"Yes," Darphus continued, "I'm sure you'll survive as a courtier. The Empress is certainly smitten with you, much she was once with poor Vercingetorix..." The name hung in the air until Gabrielle had finally swallowed the word 'survive'.

"Vercingetorix?" she ventured.

"Yes. General Vercingetorix. Some confusion about his exact whereabouts on the day Xena escaped, and the Empress seemed to think he had something to do with it. Very unfortunate. But such is the life... or death... of a courtier." There was a moment of silence while both examined each other, until it was broken by Darphus, waving the slaves forward to bring the chest.

"This might be more appropriate for Ming Tien." He lifted the catch and opened it, revealing jewels and coins from a dozen different countries of the realm. "You better take good care of this until you leave. I'm sure you can think of a place to keep it." There was another long pause. "There are so few _safe_ places in the palace." He smiled again, a slow spreading smile which tightened his thin lips until they looked bloodless, like a death's head grimace. "I wouldn't show it to anyone if I were you. After all, it's not like you can trust anyone round here. Is it?"

Gabrielle matched his stare for a moment, then nodded a curt goodbye. He snickered as he watched her retreating figure appreciatively for what he hoped was for the last time. She had scrubbed up well. For a peasant girl.

And like a peasant, she would be sure to take the money and run.


	8. Chapter 8

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

**Part 8**

Once again Ephiny found herself pounding at the thick oaken door, and once again she was not satisfied with the response from within. "Open this Gods-damned door now Gabrielle, or I'll kick the thing to splinters!"

"I SAID, just a minute! Can't you go kick in someone else's door for a few minutes?"

There were a few grunts and mumbled curses from the interior, and Ephiny, her patience broken by this damnable girl, threw her weight against the door before realising it wasn't bolted. Now furious, she raised herself from the floor where she'd fallen, to see Gabrielle standing by the window with a nervous smile plastered across her face.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you let me in?" the red-faced Amazon barked. "I'm supposed to be helping you get ready for a fortnight's journey to face a possibly deadly army and... what's that?" She pointed to a small rope dangling between Gabrielle's legs. Behind her back the girl released it, and the end disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What's what?" was the ingenuous answer. Hearing a crash and some screams below, Ephiny growled, pushed the protesting girl away and poked her curly head through the open window.

At the unguarded base of the palace, far below Gabrielle's window, she saw a dozen children, led by a boy she recognised as Perdicus, swarming around the smashed ruins of the chest that Darphus had presented to Gabrielle earlier. They were hurriedly pocketing its golden contents in front of her disbelieving eyes.

Furious, she turned to confront the girl. "You were planning to take off, just as Darphus hoped, weren't you?"

The girl said nothing, but shot her a sulky look.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't to be trusted..." Ephiny ranted. "You were just gonna pack your fine new dresses away..." she yelled, pointing at the garments which were lying neatly folded on their shelves in the open closet. She paused mid-rant, and cast a suddenly suspicious eye around the small room. There were no clothes packed, Gabrielle was in her shift and she wasn't even wearing shoes.

Understanding dawned quickly. "You gave it away, didn't you?" Gabrielle gave a small shrug. "To a bunch of children??" Ephiny's voice rose.

Eyes flashing, Gabrielle returned her anger. "Who did you expect me to give it to? Make a donation to the nearest Temple of Ares? I don't think so. My kids can have a solid roof over their heads and food in their bellies now, their families will have medicine, and just maybe a few will be able to use the money to get out of this town before it collapses around us!"

Ephiny slumped down on a chair. "You're one Tartarus of a piece of work aren't you?" She shook her head with reluctant admiration. "What is Darphus going to do when he finds out?"

"Who will tell him?" Gabrielle's eyes darkened with challenge as she approached Ephiny. The Amazon felt a sudden, small chill. "As long as I keep my oath, your loyalty is to me and the rest of your sisters. Not to Darphus, right?"

"As long as you keep to your oath, yes," Ephiny said, defiantly.

Gabrielle breathed a huge sigh, and it was as if she was deflating. Suddenly, she looked like a child again, instead of the careworn adult she had seemed a few moments ago - just a lost and lonely child. The Amazon felt an unaccountable desire to hug her. This girl was supposed to be the key to all their destinies, and she had no one she could trust, or depend on. How shaky a platform for their future was that? Almost in spite of herself, she rose and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This hasn't been much fun for you, has it?"

There was a broken laugh, and the girl looked at Ephiny warily for several long moments. Gabrielle shook her head. "Not really. You and Terreis have YOUR ideas about how I can be used. Then I have two madwomen who are pulling at me, not caring if my arms are both yanked off. And neither is capable of ruling this empire - all they seem to be able to do is create chaos. Thousands of people are caught up in their games, and it's those people who are going to be hurt before this is all over. That money you saw? What's it going to do? It's a drop in the ocean. Right now I'm figuring the only thing I can do around here is maybe delay the inevitable collapse of the Empire, while playing at being some sort of token for all of you. At best, maybe make it last as long as I can. And meanwhile I'm asking, what's the point in all that?" Gabrielle shrugged, her shoulders slumping. "It'll all end the same, anyway."

_Terreis had anticipated just this moment_, thought Ephiny. _Damn her_. Her instructions had been to gain Gabrielle's trust, but to do it with sincerity. Even so, it required some force before the words grudgingly made their way out. "What do _you_ want from all this, Gabrielle?"

"What do _I _want?" The girl laughed shortly. "I don't even know what I want. All I've been thinking about is trying to protect people while the Empire falls over. But what real choices are there? Either Alti stays, or Xena takes over. Like I said, two madwomen and not much to choose between them. Both have only ever brought death and pain."

"But what about you? Don't you harbour some hope of ruling yourself?"

"Me? Oh yeah, that's really funny." And to Ephiny's amazement, the girl actually laughed.

"Gabrielle, I know we haven't gotten along, but..." Terreis or no Terreis, it wasn't in Ephiny's nature to make a promise with words alone, so she abruptly made a decision. She pulled out her dagger, and held out her staff. Gabrielle pushed away her chair in surprise. "Ummmm," she said hesitantly, "things are bad, but I'm not killing myself yet."

Ephiny frowned. "No. Everyone seems set on giving you presents today, and I think you need one a bit more practical. This staff belonged to my mother."

"And the very sharp dagger?"

"My Grandmother."

Gabrielle looked from the menacing blade to the now almost stoic Amazon, and chose her words carefully. "Ephiny. I'm honoured. I truly am. But..."

"Gabrielle. I know you'd like to think that all problems can be solved with words, but not in this world. Sometimes you have to fight, if only to defend yourself and what you believe in. We're going to be putting you through a rushed training program while travelling and you'll have to pick a weapon to work with. So, I thought that this way..."

Gabrielle tried not to flinch this time as the dagger and staff were once again presented to her. "I suppose, if push came to shove, I'd prefer to thump people rather than kill them. And I've heard that knives and swords just make you a target." The girl shrugged, trying to appear casual.

The dagger was tucked back into Ephiny's belt. "I just want you to know that, whatever way this goes..." There was one last hesitation, but it was blown to pieces by the disbelieving but hopeful green eyes. "... that I'll stand by you. You're family now."

Gabrielle reached up to touch the gnarled hardwood of the staff, and then ducked her head as the straightforward promise struck her heart. "Thank you," she murmured. "I've taken so many... castaways, so many people who needed me, it means... more than you can know, that someone would..."

There was an increasing danger that she was going to be hugged, so Ephiny moved to change the tone. "So, you know where I stand here. Now, tell me what you need."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ephiny ground out.

"Even if it meant it was a bit dangerous?" Seeing Ephiny's eyes start to kindle again, Gabrielle raised her hands and gave her a placatory smile. "Well..." She stood away, and then spun about. "I've got to get a message to and some information from Xena. I need someone to talk to her, and if I showed up, I think she'd kill me."

"And you want me to go?" The young Amazon's voice rose.

"She knows the Green Dragon. She sure as Tartarus knows more than we do."

"Oh, thank you, Artemis!" Ephiny sighed. "All right. I never saw myself as growing old."

"Xena will like you. You're a warrior, like her."

"I don't care if she would like me, and I am NOT a warrior like her."

*****

Ephiny had never travelled to these far reaches of the palace. Built on top of a former fortress, these cellars were the original foundations and there was a musty dead smell that made even the roughened Amazon clench her stomach. She moved warily, but other than her own light padding, she could hear only a steady dripping of water through the broken stones and the hiss of the burning torch in her fist. She put her free hand to her sword, and called out with a firmness she did not feel, "Xena?"

"What do you want, Amazon?"

The closeness of the response made her heart beat hard and fast. A figure appeared suddenly in front of her, and this didn't serve to calm her. The Butcher of Potadaia was alone with her, and no-one other than Gabrielle knew where she was. She struggled to find her courage, and her voice.

"I have some food for you, and a request."

"Oh, good. I so seldom have visitors. Is it from... Gabrielle?" The name was snarled, and Ephiny took a step backwards as the figure loomed closer.

"Who else knew you were here? She would have come herself, but figured that might not be a good idea."

"She thought right."

There was no response to this she could think of, but Ephiny felt obliged to press some more.

"So why are you still where she left you? If you distrust her so much, why haven't you taken off?"

Xena seemed to ignore the question, asking one of her own. "How'd she convince you to risk meeting with me?"

Ephiny shrugged. "I've decided to trust her."

There was a low, cynical laugh from the shape ahead of her. "Maybe that's your answer. She does have that charm, doesn't she?"

"She could have sent a series of guards down here instead of me," the Amazon countered.

"Do you think they'd find me if I didn't want to be found? And how many would be alive if I found them first?"

There was no point in denying that the woman's bravado was well placed, so Ephiny changed the topic. "Look, I have some food and medicines here. If you're worried they may be poisoned, then fine, but I dragged them here and I'm not hauling them all the way back."

Xena cocked her head and smiled oddly. "What did she really want? She didn't send you just to celebrate early Solstice."

"Alti has made Gabrielle the envoy to meet the Green Dragon."

"Ming Tien?" There was a note of surprise in Xena's voice. "Coming here? Interesting... what for?"

"Gabrielle doesn't know why, or what she's expected to do. And, she was given a bag - like it's supposed to mean something to the Prince when he gets it." As Ephiny moved away from her cargo, the figure stepped forward, and began to open the sacks with one booted foot. Ephiny could see the scarring on her legs, and smell the stench rolling off the woman even over the other scents around her. Her stomach and nose revolted, but she resisted the urge to bolt. The pale eyes stared at her for a moment, before Xena squatted and began to rummage through the bags.

"Hmmmm, mainly fruits, vegetables, hard to poison without there being some scent... the medicines smell like the real things..." she muttered to herself, pulling out the contents and tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

Ephiny was astonished as she laid eyes on Xena for only the second time. Bundled up in furs, with what looked like crusted blood on her sleeves and her long hair a mass of tangles, she looked a mess. She had been bad enough when she had rescued hers and Terreis' butts from Darphus a few days before, but she seemed to have deteriorated physically even more in this short time. "So you'll help her?" she pressed, trying to appear unfazed.

Xena snorted, loudly. "No. But I'll answer her questions." A herb was held up to the light and sniffed carefully before she spoke again. "Alti is sending her because like most conmen, she's gullible. She believes this supposed prophecy and thinks Gabrielle is a magic token come to solve all her problems. She's testing her on Ming Tien. Simple enough? Meanwhile, what was in the bag?" She sat down, cross-legged, and began to eat.

"A powder, different kinds of ground rock, very dark."

"Ah... so Alti did keep some. I wondered. Probably killing herself trying to figure out the recipe for the past years." There was a sharp spitting noise and a seed barely missed Ephiny's ear. "See, the people of Chin have a formula to make that stuff, and the great and powerful Alti doesn't have a clue what it is. She only knows what it can do. But she probably figures she can con Ming Tien that she knows the secret, and she's hoping that the bluff will scare him off." Xena closed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Hmmmm, I like these yellow ones."

"What does it do?"

"Have you ever seen a blacksmith's boiler explode? That little bitty bag of Gabrielle's could do the same thing. Alti and her toys are scared that Ming Tien could have brought a few hundred barrels of the stuff with him. Since it can launch itself without a catapult, it could blow holes in the walls of Corinth while he and his men were out of reach of any of their weapons."

Ephiny nodded. "So that's why no one's marched on them. Gabrielle thought that ten thousand men couldn't be a war party. She said that it probably took a thousand men to help Ming Tien go to the toilet."

There was a reluctant chuckle. "She's not far wrong. Ten thousand isn't an invading force, it's a protective one. The only way he'd be able to take control here would be by getting one or more of Alti's generals to join his side. He doesn't need to conquer Corinth anyway. He just needs to have a few of Alti's generals come over to him, or cause enough chaos to screw up Alti's rule. Then he can go back home, expand, whatever. There'd be no more taxes to pay to Corinth, he'll be free to do what he wants. He'd finally have his country back."

"Gabrielle suggested that they might be thinking of playing both sides."

"She'd know, wouldn't she? I keep underestimating her." Xena smiled grimly before pushing a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Look, I know you don't trust her. But I think she wants to hold onto her promise to you. Whatever you think, she's not Alti's toy, and she really does want what's best for the people of Corinth."

"Maybe. But even if that's true, Alti is clever. She always finds the soft spot, the place where you don't notice her creeping in until she has you, mind and soul."

"I think Gabrielle's stronger than that."

"You think so, do you? You'd be surprised how persuasive Alti can be. Why else do you think I killed all the leaders of the Northern Amazon tribes? They weren't part of my plans."

"Alti asked you?" Ephiny's eyes turned hard.

"Not asked, as such. Alti has... many skills." Xena gave a tight smile. "So you really think dear sweet little Gabrielle can resist? She's getting what she always wanted, now."

"Someone like you could never understand someone like Gabrielle."

"So that's what this is? You've developed a taste for her?" Xena sneered.

"I don't think she's perfect. She was stupid enough to think she should give more than a tinker's cuss about you. And why she does, I don't understand. Do you know where she's from? Potadaia! So if your medicines and salves aren't poisoned, it's not thanks to your charm."

Cold blue eyes blazed into her at the mention of the village. "Impossible. No one survived Potadaia."

"Everyone knows that, thanks to you. So why would she make that claim unless it were true? You killed her father, mother, and her sister. Burned her home. She and that boy are about all that's left after your army was through with destroying her life."

"She told you that?

"She didn't have to. And yet, she's still got more compassion in her than... damn, what's the point? Take your food. I hope you choke on it," was Ephiny's gruff reply. She turned around and began to pick her way back to the entrance in the dark, but was stopped by Xena.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe she is clever enough to fight Alti. But she has to get through Ming Tien first, and he's no fool. Give her this, and tell her to present it to him when she meets him." Between her grubby fingers, Xena held a slim, black object, barely discernable in the torchlight. Ephiny reached out cautiously, and took it.

"What is it?"

"A hair pin. It belonged to his mother, Lao Ma. She gave it to me before she... died." Xena smiled again, and Ephiny wasn't sure whether she liked the smile or not. "He'll know what it means."

"What does it mean?" Ephiny asked as she carefully tucked the object away in her belt.

"It means I tidy up my messes these days. Have Gabrielle tell him that." And with that, she grabbed the scattered food, stuffed them into her bag and melted into the shadows, leaving Ephiny alone in the darkness.

*****

Still dressed in her silken robes, Gabrielle approached the small cottage for the first time from the front entrance. The guards posted there moved back as she approached. She nodded at them and took a deep breath before entering. She found Arminus in the kitchen, stirring herbs carefully into a pot of steaming water.

"I thought you would like some tea, my child."

"You knew I was coming?"

The old man moved unhurriedly to a chair, carrying the pot carefully and placing it on the hearth. "Yes, I have a gift that allows me to see potential guests to my home." He paused but before she could ask, he grinned and added, "It's called a window." He patted the chair opposite him, on the other side of the fireplace.

Gabrielle did not smile. In fact her tension increased, and he noticed that her hand was trembling.

"What is it?" he asked, and motioned her to sit again before pouring tea into two small cups.

"That's what it is, isn't it? It's all a joke, a huge joke on me."

"Gabrielle..."

"Do you know what the Empress is sending me to do? ME? All because of this stupid prophesy? Like I was magic or something?"

"I know of the plans. And the prophecy did not make you who you are. It only said you existed. You are still yourself."

"With a choice?"

"Yes."

"And I really can make a difference whether Alti remains as Empress?"

"Possibly." He held out her cup; she sighed, took it from him and sat down opposite him.

"What is it with you Oracles? Can't you ever give a straight answer?"

"Oracles and Gods are like translators, Gabrielle. We try to explain words that do not exist in another language. We grasp at flashes of truth and try to bring the fragments into this world."

"And there is little truth in our world, is there?"

"Truth is all around us, Gabrielle. Not everybody recognises it, or wants to see it."

"Except you. You see it." He did not respond but sipped his tea.

She followed suit, raising the cup to her lips and letting the slightly sour and musty smell of the brew fill her nostrils. It smelt of freshly gathered hay from the fields that her father had worked in; it smelt of the herb garden which she had helped her mother tend; it smelt of fires in the evening and the damp earth of her father's workboots after a rainy day in the fields. It smelt like home. She put the liquid against her lips. It tasted... sweet.

"But you won't tell me the truth about any of this, will you?"

"We all have to find our own truth, Gabrielle."

She drank again, before asking the question which had burned on her tongue since she arrived. "But how do I do that? How do I know which is the right choice to make, if I don't know the truth about what's going on with any of this?"

At this question, Arminus became uneasy. "I have told you to make the choice of the heart, not mind."

"Well, that's going to be hard. Have you looked at my choices? I just gave away around ten thousand dinars to the poor. A thousand children that were hungry are going to eat well tonight, people who were about to lose their homes will be safe in them. All thanks to Alti forcing me here. All Xena wants is to kill her and if we're lucky, just leave and let chaos reign afterwards. I know chaos. It's all I've known since Xena came to Potadaia."

There was a short silence as both finished their tea. Gabrielle carefully placed her cup on the hearth, before stretching her arms out in a gesture of luxury. "Do you know what I did last night? I had a hot bath. First one in my life. Do you know what that was like? It was so sensuous, so marvellous. With scented oils and soaps that didn't sting. Then I was dressed in fresh clothes, clothes that no one else had ever worn. And all I had to do to earn it was be ten times as helpful to the people I was failing yesterday. And do you know what more I could do? In this Empire? Is this the darkness you warned me about? Is this the terrible corruption? Because I don't see Xena teaching me purity of soul."

"Gabrielle, whatever you choose, there will be a loss, a corruption of your innocence."

"So I lose, either way?"

"You can choose a life that will also strengthen the mind and heart in the greater good."

"That's what I feel I've done now. That's what my body and my mind feel now."

"That you've made the right choice?"

"I haven't made a choice. But how can I help Xena, after..." She struggled to continue, stumbling helplessly to a stop. "I don't know."

"A choice of the head, or of the heart, Gabrielle. Only you can decide which is right."

"But it hurts, Arminus. How can anything be right, when it hurts so much?"

"The truth hurts, and whatever hurts us also can make us stronger. The path less taken is often littered with thorns and branches, roots and rocks. And the journey down it is often treacherous and painful - but to walk the well-worn path is not always for the best, even though it may be safer and easier."

"No pain, no gain - is that what you're saying?" He made no reply, save for a smile, which creased the corners of his eyes and made the dimple in his cheek stand out more. "So basically, I should be like some sort of masochist... great." She snorted, and rose to her feet. "Thank you for the tea, Arminus."

"Travel safely, Gabrielle," he said as she was leaving, and she didn't even bother wondering how he knew about her journey. She closed the front door carefully behind her.

He rose, washed her cup and placed it carefully in his cupboard with the rest of his meagre utensils. Slowly, he returned to his chair, and stoked the dying embers of the fire. The few remaining coals glowed a dull, lifeless red amidst the grey ashes.

"So, you couldn't resist. You said you wouldn't push her to make a specific choice, but I heard every word." A voice as rough as gravel pushed its way through his kitchen, and its owner settled itself in the chair which Gabrielle had just vacated.

"I said nothing that changed her mind."

"Not for want of trying. I can see that not only do I not need you anymore, but I can't trust you either."

"And so you dispose of what causes you fear."

"You don't scare me, old man," Alti snarled, her voice exuding confidence. Arminus merely nodded.

"I have been expecting this moment. You took your time."

"Of course. I kept you alive because I needed to know more about the prophecy, but now that's been shown to me, you're just another source of power. One I'll need to take on Xena and the corruption of that girl."

"You cannot access my strength without breaking me. You can only kill me."

"You fool. Do you think I would keep anyone as dangerous to me alive if not for a reason? Anyone close to me that I couldn't break? If there wasn't a fissure, a fracture point that I couldn't cleave apart with a precise strike... I can break you, old man, just as I have broken everyone I've ever wanted to." She raised claw like fingers, and rested her chin in her hand as she gazed at him, mocking and triumphant at the same time.

"Except Xena. You never quite managed to break her, did you?"

"You didn't see her, in that cell. I had her." Her eyes hardened.

"You no longer have her. She has you."

"And I have Gabrielle. And as long as she's mine, Xena has lost."

"You'll never break Gabrielle. She has a spirit that shines with strength."

Alti stared at him for a long moment, a calculating look in her eyes. "You seem to know a lot about the girl." He remained silent. She gazed at him again before continuing, "Everyone is corruptible. Everyone has that flaw. She's no exception, and you know how determined I can be when I really set my mind to it. She's already mine - it's just a matter of time," she finished, a confident smile curving her red lips. "In the meantime though - you are a problem. One that I can't allow to continue."

His fingers gripped the arm of his chair, but the rest of his body seemed to relax, as though at the end of a long, tense struggle. "I've known this moment would come."

"And it has been a long time." She rose languidly, enjoying the moment. "You and I." She moved behind him, her breath warming his ear. "And the passage of time has not been your friend, has it? It's hard to remember the strength you once had, when I was just your student. You were so strong then, so vigorous. So proud."

Arminus laughed with a confidence he barely felt. "That's my weakness? My age? I wear my wrinkles with pride."

"No, not your wrinkles, it's those other infirmities... how weak and slow you have become, how the blood flows so sluggishly through your veins, and that wonderfully clear mind has weakened as well. Do you remember that attack you had last year?"

Arminus eyes began to blink, and his breathing became more forced, as Alti reached to stroke and finally grip his throat. "Before that you would still have been capable of fending off my touch, but now..." His gasps become more pain filled, until a seizure struck, and he slumped forward. "Oh, how sad. It's happened again, hasn't it? What's left of that mind will be trapped inside that mouldering flesh. I hardly need do any more. I should leave you like this."

Even as he felt the red hot pain burst through his chest, he slurred, "I'm not... afraid to die, Shamaness. You can't... take my spirit."

"I know you're not afraid to die, old man. But are you ready to live - like this? Helpless, vulnerable. Like a mewling baby. You'll need someone to nurse you, to come and feed you, push the food past your drooling lips." She bent over, seized his face between her hands and grinned into his eyes. "Won't that be nice?"

His eyes closed briefly as he tried to avoid the pictures that were playing on her black irids. She laughed at him. "Not just any nurse, oh no... not some old matron from Corinth. No, for you - for my old teacher - I shall demand the best, kindest and most gentle nurse I can find. Someone like... Gabrielle. Yes, that beautiful, lovely girl can bathe you, see your withered nakedness, wipe you down when you mess yourself. And you can stand by and watch, helpless, as I take her down a series of different corridors of hard decisions. Always giving her choices, and letting her choose the lesser of the evils. I'll teach her well, just as you taught me - but I'll teach her how to desire, about the force of will that drives the world, and how to take what she wants. Like I taught Xena, and this time I won't make any mistakes." She laughed, in triumph. "And you'll watch. Not a thing you can do to stop me."

Alti lifted Arminus' head and at the exact moment that a small tear began to trail its way down the side of his face, she struck. The energy poured into her, and her mind began to blaze with his power.


	9. Chapter 9

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Full disclaimers in Part 1

**Part 9**

Perdicus was in the midst of arranging blankets for more drop-ins when he became aware that all the voices in the sleeping hall had suddenly fallen silent. He looked up and saw that the normally rambunctious lodgers were staring in shock at a space directly behind him. With his heart in his mouth, he turned. He couldn't help showing his relief that it was Xena and not Alti or her guards, and Xena shook her head in mock dismay.

"I don't know who else you were expecting, but I could get a little upset that I'm not your worst nightmare."

Perdicus looked to the smile with some uncertainty, but didn't back away. "I did what I thought was best. It was stupid and I nearly got us all killed. You know I won't go to Alti again after that."

"So it was just stupidity and we're all friends now?" Xena leaned in close, and hissed into his face, "Especially as I heard yesterday that you're claiming you survived Potadaia."

Perdicus stiffened as the icy eyes bored into his, and he placed his hands slowly on his hips, mainly to stop them shaking so much. "Gabrielle said you were to be treated as a friend. She said that there were more important things going on and no matter what you did in the past, you were to be welcomed here," he replied, with a certain amount of bravado which belied his lurching stomach.

Xena straightened, and stood looking down at the boy. "So you really are from Potadaia? And I'm welcome here..." She shook her head slowly before spitting out, "What sort of dung is that?"

Perdicus heard a plaintive note in the question, and waved to the children to relax. "I'd be dead a dozen times if it weren't for Gabrielle. She wanted you to feel safe with us, and that's enough reason for you to be welcomed here. If she was wrong, and you're here to finish the job you started five years ago..." He closed his eyes and waited, though he could not stop the trembling of his hands and legs.

Xena took in the sight in front of her, smiled slightly and stepped back. "Relax. I just wanted to ask you some questions. And I'm impressed. It looks like you're handling things well enough here without Gabrielle."

Perdicus took a deep breath. "She's been gone for almost a week, and someone had to take charge." He shrugged, and seemed to look at the filth covering the woman in front of him for the first time and called to a group of the children. "Our guest here needs some food, and some clean clothes." His nose wrinkled. "And a wash."

Suddenly there were two cherubs alongside of her, tugging her towards a chair, and Xena had to fight the urge to pull away violently. A table and fresh fruit were put in front of her and still she stared at Perdicus. "What are you up to? And don't tell me you're just such perfect forgiving people. You're thieves, conmen, beggars. Don't take me for another easy mark."

This time Perdicus did not tremble, and Xena was reminded of the easy anger that had flowed from Gabrielle as his control broke and he lunged over the table top to spit his furious words in her face. "You really wanna know the truth? Do you? I've imagined you dying a thousand times since we left what you... I don't care if your men went out of control, or you weren't even in command that day. You should pay for what you did. But now I can see that Gabrielle was right all along, about the Empire. This city's going to be the centre of a war, and she says you're the only thing that stands between that and everyone in this room being killed." He stopped, panting for breath as the fury washed away. He cast her one last angry look, and slumped into a chair opposite her, and gestured to the children who had gathered around him. "For them, and for Gabrielle, I'll clean your boots if I have to. So, I'm going to make sure you're healthy and alive, okay?" He called behind him, "Mercia, get the fresh meat out of the larder, and get Callus to sear it fast. And some juice while you're there." He turned back to Xena. "Now what did you come here to find out?"

Still taken aback by the boy's swift changes, Xena almost hesitated. But she took a bite of an apple, and chewed while arranging her thoughts. Perdicus seemed willing to believe that Potadaia had been an accident of command. Strange how some people still refused to believe that she would deliberately raze a defenceless farming village to the ground. She wondered how Perdicus and Gabrielle would respond if they knew the truth. In the years that had followed, whenever her own conscience had troubled her, she had reminded herself that the destruction of Potadaia had saved hundreds of other villages, and thousands of lives. The fear that the massacre had engendered had made any resistance melt before her army, just as Alti had promised. It was not an argument that would satisfy this boy or Gabrielle, and increasingly, herself. She swallowed. "Okay. So we know where you stand. What about Gabrielle? When was the last time you talked with her?"

"A few days ago, before she left to see the Green Dragon." At Xena's look of disbelief, he explained. "She dropped messages from her window, and we sent ones to her by slingshot. We know what's going on pretty good."

So Gabrielle's orders hadn't changed from the time she had become Alti's protégé. Why did she still think she needed Xena? How much was this a game of Gabrielle's just to keep her options open?

"Everyone seems to trust Gabrielle. But why should I?" Xena asked.

"Because she deserves it. Look, I'm busy, we have a load of kids that're gonna need a place to sleep in a few hours. Eat your food, and if you want to know who Gabrielle is, I suggest you read her scrolls. She always wanted you to."

"Wanted me to? When did she say that?"

"Five years ago when she wrote them. You want them?"

"She wanted me to read them? Why?"

"Because she wanted you to understand. But I doubt..." He hesitated, and then brought over a bag stuffed haphazardly with scrolls of all different sizes. " Here. They're a mix. Some are her story scrolls, some are journals that she wrote on the way here from Potadaia. She stopped writing soon after we got here; it was just too tough to try and survive. She always wanted to be a bard, but then you happened to her." He began to walk away, adding, "Enjoy your meal. And your reading."

Two candlemarks later, Xena was staring sightlessly at a wall, realising that she'd been suckered, but good. A couple of kids had drawn her into an ambush as skillfully as any she could have built, and she'd fallen for it. _'Enjoy your reading_,' indeed.

The problem was that it had started so innocently. The first scrolls she had read were simple childhood prattling, but after a few she found herself engrossed, caught up in the young Gabrielle's skill at creating a story out of commonplace incident. A butcher's difficulty in finding sausage became a monumental crisis in her hands, and the woodcarver who made flutes for the children, a hero. She'd almost forgotten what she was there for until she was in the middle of reading it.

Though it was written by a girl just barely in her teens, Xena had been there, and was brought back by the force of the words. She'd somehow remembered that it had been a sunny day but hadn't recalled all the details of the season that Gabrielle had summoned up. The perfect summer day that had contrasted so horribly with the stench of burning homes, and bodies.

A few of the children had been in the woods all day, and had returned singing and laughing at sunset, telling stories much like the ones Xena had been reading. Gabrielle's last stories, Xena knew. She'd come over that hill, a child for the last time, wondering what the strange burning smell had been, and stumbled into the most horrific massacre in recent Greek history. Seeing not just anonymous victims, but the remains of human beings who had lived and loved that very morning, just as Xena could now see them. Xena felt her pain that the butcher would never laugh again, and that the flutes would be forever silent. Gabrielle had made them all real to Xena, and made her feel their sudden silence and loss. Through the scrolls, she was forced to follow Gabrielle to what was left of her home. Discovered the bodies of her Mother. Father. Sister. She'd heard Perdicus and the other children whimpering in fear and shock beside Gabrielle.

Then came the anger. The rage at the person that had done this, and this was more than familiar - Xena knew from her own heart. Just as she'd wanted to kill Cortese, Gabrielle seemed bent on finding and killing the Warrior Princess.

But why hadn't she? Gabrielle's anger was consuming, and focussed on everything around her. She cursed the summer day for its ironic beauty, and that night after finding only a few scraps to feed on, she'd cursed the clear night sky that evening for its loveliness, determined that such things would never touch her again. That they would always be tainted with pain and anguish.

But there, the parallel to her own descent into hatred had ended. Because there were the other children with her, Gabrielle had been forced as the oldest to take charge. And that, she wrote, had been her salvation. Responsibility was what people like Xena did not take.

_'People like Xena steal and cheat and kill and lie because they feel no responsibility. They love to force people to do what they want, and then when it's all ending in death and ruin, they blame the other guys or they run away because they can't handle what they've done. Taking responsibility is hard and it hurts, but that's what makes us stronger. Not afraid to let people close and always pushing people away because it's easier. Hating because it's simplest. I won't be like her, I won't. I'll never give in to that emptiness, I'd rather die.'_

The children had been turned away from every door they had come to. Too much war had made extra mouths something to be shunned, and the scorched farmland made it impossible to forage or survive in the wild. So she had decided to take them to the city. Somehow, she had brought them all across country and when they'd finally arrived, ragged, starving and dirty, she'd found them all shelter and she'd stolen to feed them. And so it had started. There had been more children who had been abandoned, and more food was needed, more theft.

Xena had rigorously avoided seeing anything through the eyes of her victims for so long that this was a blow she needed time to recover from. But part of her mind focused on what it revealed. Alti's insistence that all of Potadaia be destroyed took on a new significance. The dreams that Xena had of the God of War urging her to completely destroy the town and slaughter every person suddenly meant much more than a battle stratagem. It implied that the prophesy was real, and that Gabrielle was its foundation. Even if Ares and Alti hadn't known who Gabrielle was, they'd known that someone existed in that small town who was a danger to them or their control over Xena, and she'd been used as the very tool to try to destroy it. But Gabrielle had survived. Somehow, with help or not, she had survived. And that meant that she really was the one, and the prophecy was for real.

Which meant that there was a future, if Xena could find in herself the strength to change. If she and Gabrielle could... what? Did Gabrielle know the truth? Alti certainly did, and had all the advantages.

Everything but time, because restless armies were massing, and the cataclysm was fast approaching.

_And Gabrielle. _Unlike all of the other betrayals in Xena's life, all the other people she'd lost or thrown away, Gabrielle had found some way past all the hatred and had found some sort of... forgiveness? If that was true, Xena owed her more than loyalty. And if she was wrong, then it didn't matter. She'd be just as well off dead, because this would be her last offering of faith to any mortal. She stretched her shoulders to straighten them out, and wondered how long it had been since she had thought about her past, thought about anything so clearly. It was as though her association with Gabrielle had freed her in some way. She gripped the chair she was seated on, marveling at its firmness, and her assurance that it was part of a reality she shared. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

She'd been sitting like a statue for so long that her sudden movement from the table startled the few children still up, but in a moment Perdicus was in front of her.

"Find out what you needed to know?"

She gave him a resentful glare. "As you probably figured, more than I wanted." There was an awkward pause while she searched for the words, but finally she asked, "Gabrielle... was she really that good a storyteller?"

Perdicus had expected many questions but not that one. "Yes, she was good. She would have been one of the best. But you took her home, and her family, along with everyone and everything we knew. The gift died. She knew... what difference would her scribblings make?"

Xena ignored the question it seemed. Though inwardly she answered "_Because it's another of the wounds I made, and I need to know them. I want to make sure no one else, especially me, hurts her again."_ Still not sure why she felt this commitment, nevertheless she stood, and gave her body a quick examination.

"I need a bath, and I need to fix my leathers. If I'm going into battle I'd better be prepared." Perdicus nodded, and his eyes shone slightly. Xena chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, you got me. Way my life has gone, you'll probably regret it, but you got me. But I have a few things I have to take responsibility for first, you understand?"

She tucked the scrolls carefully back into their bag, and handed it back to Perdicus.

*****

Ephiny had been pleased with Gabrielle's progress through the training. She was fit and strong and young, which was more than they could say for many of their recruits.

Even so, after almost a week of riding, Gabrielle was ready to fall out of the saddle and Ephiny had assigned herself to watch her. She was ready when high on the hillsides, just a half days ride from Ming Tien's encampment, the girl lost her balance and nearly slid from her mount. Ephiny was immediately by her side. Even so, she couldn't help but tease the girl. "I thought you were getting the hang of this?"

Gabrielle was not in the mood. "I've never been on a horse in my life before this week, so what do you expect?"

"Just the usual perfection from an Oracle. But you can relax for a bit. We're stopping here anyway, so you might as well dismount."

Curious, but with ill-disguised relief, Gabrielle did so. "Tell me I don't have to get back on?" she grumbled, staring up the tall, cream coloured flanks of the mare she had been riding for the last five days. Ephiny, eyes twinkling, shook her head. Gabrielle sighed. "Are you sure I can't ride in one of the carts?"

"Alti's orders."

"You're kidding? Training with staves all night, riding all day - this is the plan, right? Why didn't she just kill me in the palace and get it over with? " Gabrielle sighed again, louder. "So, why have we stopped now?" she asked as she rubbed her aching thigh muscles.

"You'll see," Ephiny answered, and as if on cue, Terreis rode over.

The casual evasion was enough to trigger another outburst from the exhausted blonde. "Oh, not more travel plans that I don't know anything about! So much for being an Amazon sister. I thought I was supposed to be leading this damn expedition. Enough secrets - I want to know what's going on!"

Terreis smiled and spread out her arms "This," she stated, proudly. As her hands spread, the hills were filled with cries, and thousands upon thousands of women began to stream down from all sides of the hills that surrounded them.

"This is the new Amazon Nation, Gabrielle." Seeing the girl's astounded face, she grinned and laughed. "You said that Alti was worried that some force might get to Ming Tien and arrange a coup before she could talk to him? Well, you were right. One has."

*****

The door to the ratcatcher's room opened, letting light stream into the darkened room. Framed against the sun was a blond head, atop a short, slim body. Xena knew immediately who it was, and her heart lurched.

"Hello, Solon." She stepped out of the shadows, and brushed dust off her clothes.

"Xena." He sounded neither surprised nor afraid to see her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Alti followed the Amazon. She promised Gabrielle she wouldn't touch you, but she's given up waiting for you to come for her."

"So she compromised and sent you. How... Alti of her."

While watching her carefully, he moved his hands from behind his back with a deliberate motion. "She gave me this very special crossbow. It can fire three quarrels at once. She said you might be able to catch two." He raised it to his eye.

Xena snorted a laugh._ But did she warn you that I could take out the bowman with my chakram first? _"So, what are you waiting for?" she asked calmly, her fingers lightly brushing the metal disc that hung from her belt.


	10. Chapter 10

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

**Part ****10**

There were already over three thousand warrior women surrounding their little convoy, and still they continued to come.

"How...?" gasped Gabrielle.

"We asked Xena, and later Alti, for the right to care for the battered women and abandoned children of the Empire, in exchange for our surrender," Terreis explained.

"And they let you?"

"Why wouldn't they? Where's the threat from a bunch of women? It was a burden we were relieving them of. As far as they were concerned, the Amazons were finished. So, while you were gathering the children of Corinth together, we were drawing new members from the entire Empire. When Sparta was turned into a military regime, they threw out thousands of women, like they were used clay lamps. We took them in." Terreis smiled out at the band of brown-clad women who had surrounded their horses; the women shook their staves and swords in a gesture of appreciation as they nodded and stamped their feet.

"But Alti must know...?"

"Some of it, certainly. She knows of our training grounds. But women like Alti and Xena, they don't worry about their sisters. They don't know what it's like to be a woman in this world."

Ephiny interjected, heatedly. "And what's more, they don't care. They figure that if the occasional rape is punished, they've done well by their sex. It leaves them free to go on running with the men. They don't think about what it's like for most women - the drudgery, beatings, rapes, murders even. The lack of rights. Nobody to stand up for them. These women came to us, Gabrielle, from every town _but_ Corinth, and not one of the Empire's spies noticed or cared about the disappearance of a few women or children." The gathered Amazons murmured their agreement.

Terreis turned to Ephiny. "I want five hundred of the best to accompany Gabrielle when she goes in to see the Green Dragon. The rest can be ringed around the camp." She returned her attention to Gabrielle who was still looking about her in shock. "Gabrielle? Listen to me. I want you to tell him that we aren't afraid of the black powder. We know he's got it and we know what it can do. I'm ordering half our people to get right up close to the Chinese lines, but not to threaten - tell him we won't move on his troops unless they try to advance. I don't think he's going to want to start throwing explosives into our people when we're right alongside of his own troops. You can also tell them our hidden archers can pick off a hundred of his men each day, unless you and your guard are kept safe. Then you can negotiate an alliance against Alti."

"No."

Terreis' red brows arched in surprise. "What do you mean, no? This is for your own safety!"

"I don't mean 'no' about threatening to keep me safe. I like that part. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to be some sort of conjuror to survive this. I meant no, I'm not going down there with five hundred armed Amazons, and I'm not going down there to negotiate a coup."

Yakut emerged from the crowd, wrapping her furs snugly around her to stave off the creeping cold of the valley, and asked, "What's the hold-up?"

Ephiny exploded. " Just when I was beginning to like her, she changed sides again!"

"No I haven't," Gabrielle shot back, her eyes kindling. "You're sending me into a negotiation with a set position and I don't know anything about what the other side wants. I'm not going to do it. And you don't have any choice; I'm the negotiator he's expecting. So don't start making threats."

Terreis started laughing, which served to infuriate an already wound-up Ephiny more. "What do you find so funny? Are you going to take this from her?"

Terreis shook her head. "Gabrielle, do I have your word that you will negotiate with your Amazon sisters in mind, and do what is best for them?"

"Of course."

Terreis turned to the furious Ephiny. "See, here I was having a few doubts she could pull this off, and now I'm satisfied. Yakut, you were right, she's the one."

"Wha...?"

"This 'girl' as you called her has just put ten thousand Amazons in their place. You don't think she can do the same for ten thousand Chinese?"

*****

"Why haven't you fired at me?"

"Because I've been thinking. Something Gabrielle told me to do. She said I wasn't thinking." Solon relaxed his arm a little, but kept the crossbow poised.

"Right. And she's always thinking..."

"You don't understand her. So many things that didn't add up. I _wasn't_ thinking. I didn't until the Empress gave me this crossbow. Why me, Gabrielle asked. The Empress is always goading me to hurt and cause you pain, and now to kill you. But why me? And why always you?"

"Solon..."

"Gabrielle told me you killed the other guards. Except me. You nursed me and brought me away from the Empress. Why?"

"You got lucky. Don't push it."

He smiled, raised his crossbow again and fired. Three arrows slammed into the wall to her right. Xena hadn't moved. "I know you have your chakram back. You could've thrown it and killed me before I could fire, but you didn't." He lowered his bow, and placed it on the floor. "No way the Warrior Princess would leave herself open like that. Not without good reason."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then tell me!"

"We can't talk about this, Solon. It's not safe for you here. Alti's nearby somewhere, listening."

"Why would she be here?"

"To see you kill me? Or me kill you? She'd be here."

"What would it matter to her?"

"You have a certain... power. So do I. Alti thrives on it, she needs it. And more than that, you still have a purity about you - she'd do anything to see that destroyed. It's how she gets her kicks; by corrupting innocence. She wouldn't miss this - it's everything she's worked towards." She took a small step towards him, but he jerked back.

"Don't move! I didn't say I trusted you, either. Just stay where you are. I have very good eyesight in the dark." He had the loaded crossbow once again in his hand, and levelled at her chest.

"Okay - I'm not going anywhere." She held up her hands, palm outwards. "What are you going to do now?"

Abruptly, he changed tack. "Alti said my mother had good eyesight too. You knew my parents, didn't you? Alti told me you killed them."

_What could she say? What would finish this conversation before it reached the end she knew Solon was edging towards? _Even now, her hearing was searching through the stone corridors for the sound of another person. But there was only the echo of their own voices. "Solon..."

He gestured with the bow again. "I need to know. Did you kill my father?"

Seeing his determination, and recognising her own stubbornness in him, she sighed. "No. But it was my fault that he died."

"But you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

"And... my mother?"

"It's too complicated, and now isn't the time."

Solon obstinately ignored the warning note. "I'm making it the time. It's time I knew the truth. Gabrielle said that everything that's gone wrong in my life happened because I didn't know the truth."

"Solon, the lies have kept you alive. The truth will have you killed."

"I don't care. Don't you understand? I've spent my whole life hating, and I'm so tired of it. I feel like I've been living in a huge black hole and I can't take it any more. Gabrielle said I was so twisted up because of hatred and lies that I'd never have a hope of a normal life - well, she's right. I'd rather know the truth than go on hating."

She closed her eyes against the pain of his words. "You won't hate any less if you knew the truth. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand? Talk to me!"

"No. If you're going to shoot me, do it, because I... I am responsible for what happened to you, and I won't see you hurt anymore."

"Damn you, Xena!"

Xena ducked as the crossbow was flung at her, and the sound of it skidding along the bumpy stone passageway masked the sound of a surreptitious approach until it was too late. Xena's didn't anticipate Alti emerging from behind Solon, and grabbing him by the throat.

"Not quite what I hoped for, but still very touching," she gloated. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." To the disconcerted warrior, Alti seemed to be glowing with energy, and even more confident then usual. "I think we know what happens next, don't we, Xena? Please, your weapons. You won't need them now." She shook Solon by the neck. His face was already turning a faint blue, so Xena drew her sword and chakram, and dropped them to the ground.

As if waiting for that sound, both ends of the passageway filled with soldiers.

"So what happens now?" Xena asked, quietly.

Still holding onto the boy, Alti mocked the warrior. "You remember your cell? But I think we'll have to assign another keeper. This one will be staying very close to me until Gabrielle returns."

*****

"Again!"

Ephiny brushed back her curly locks and laughed at the energetic new Amazon across from her. "Seems like only last week I was being called a slave driver when I made you spar with me this long. Wait a minute, it _was_ just last week."

Gabrielle exhaled loudly, and began bouncing on the balls of her feet while trying to find the staff's balance in each position. "Last week I wasn't spending all morning and afternoon arguing semantics with a master." Ephiny charged while Gabrielle was still talking. "Then... there's all that rich food he keeps... shoving at me... and... ahh... gotcha! Yeah!" For once Ephiny had been listening instead of reacting, and Gabrielle had executed a perfect feint, sweeping her feet out from under her. Ephiny lay on the ground, amused, as the blonde did a small victory dance with her staff held over her head. "Let's hear it for the kid! Gabrielle, One! Ephiny... well, let's say we start counting from today?"

"Fine, " said the Amazon as she raised herself up and grinned menacingly. Gabrielle's success was punctured slightly by that smile, and she hurriedly moved to sit by the fire, tugging her short brown skirt down as she settled on the ground. "Ummm, I think that break idea of yours sounds good, too." She picked up her heavy woollen cloak and wrapped it tightly around herself.

Smirking slightly, Ephiny tugged on her own short, grey furred jacket and joined the girl in the warmth, both positioning themselves facing the fire with their backs to the setting sun.

"So..." Ephiny started. "Have you figured out Ming Tien yet?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Nope. And it's not that 'inscrutable Chinese' stuff people talk about. Every little while I get this picture of this small boy peering out at me, daring me to catch him. I know he'll keep his word; the trick is to nail down on paper exactly what he's promising."

"You still don't know what that whole business with the hair comb was about?"

Gabrielle shrugged, mystified. "No, but I know it's a key to something. You saw his face when we presented it to him. If you hadn't added that bit Xena said about clearing up her messes, I don't know what he would've done."

"And what he said afterwards, that could mean anything," Ephiny mused.

_"So Xena realises she was a tool. Then perhaps she can find her just end through the same path,"_Gabrielle quoted.

There was a cry from behind them, and both turned to see a messenger coming from the main Amazon encampment. Ephiny looked over to Gabrielle and remarked, "Looks like today's pigeon just came in. I wonder what's new in Corinth?"

The message was handed over breathlessly, and Gabrielle watched her friend's face as she read. "Oh, dear Artemis," Ephiny bit back a curse.

"What is it?"

"What the palace is calling 'the mad woman who thought she was Xena' is being held after going on a rampage. She killed that old man, Arminus, and then nearly killed the kid Solon. He's not expected to live."

Gabrielle's froze. "Solon. Arminus? No..."

"Eponin says they're holding Xena in her old cell and she's supposedly raving out loud."

"No," Gabrielle restated as firmly as she could, despite the fear in her heart.

"Oh, yeah." Ephiny nodded to dismiss the messenger and turned to see how Gabrielle was taking the news. She seemed stunned, and so she reached over and seized Gabrielle by the shoulders. The older Amazon spoke intensely, willing her words into the blonde who simply shook her head at each syllable. "Gabrielle. You know what this means. What Terreis will ask you to do now? This changes everything. You managed to convince all of us to let everything ride on that monster, and now you've got to go down to Ming Tien and renegotiate. You've got to get that woman's name off that treaty."

Gabrielle seemed to take that in. "And replace it with whose? The Dragon was just as insistent as I was that she be named."

"It doesn't matter who you put instead. You, Terreis, the first person we meet on our way down there. You have got to get Xena's name removed."

Gabrielle continued to shake her head. "No. This is a trick. You didn't see how she was when she was looking after Solon. She could never kill him."

"Couldn't kill her jailer? Don't you see? This is what she meant when she said she was cleaning up her messes!"

"It doesn't make any sense. Why Arminus?"

"Who knows what was going through her mind? You know she hated that prophecy, maybe she thought she could stop it if he died."

"No. She wouldn't do this. She was trying... she needed something to hold onto." Gabrielle stood. "It's got to be a set up. Alti's behind this."

"Alti? That makes no sense. She looked after that little rat Solon like he was her own child. And Arminus, she could have killed him years ago. There was no need to do it now. Alti isn't crazy... mean maybe, but not crazy. Xena is."

Again the blonde head shook in denial. "It's all lies. We've got to go back."

Ephiny was just as firm. "Our job, your duty, is here." Seeing this had no impact on Gabrielle, the Amazon tried to reason with her. "Look, I know you started to like Xena for some weird reason. Maybe you had to because of the prophecy or whatever. And I know this treaty's taken a lot of work and maybe right now doing it all over again seems impossible, but you have to see Xena for what she really is. And you can't let your guilt blind you either."

"Guilt? What are you talking about?"

Wordlessly, Ephiny reached over and handed over the message to Gabrielle. "_A few people know Gabrielle was responsible for Xena running free, and they might blame her for the deaths._"

There was silence, for a moment, broken only by Gabrielle's heavy breathing. Then she stood, and faced Ephiny. "Get up. Let's go at it again."

"I thought you were tired?"

"I'll tell you when I'm tired."

Ephiny tried to think of the right thing to say. This girl was the key to stopping a holocaust amidst the dissolution of a vast empire. There were thousands of lives at stake; but faced with the determination and anguish burning in those now hard green eyes, Ephiny moved to a fighting stance, and started her attack. Gabrielle deflected it, demanding, "Again!"

*****

"It has been some time since you were last here. I had begun to wonder if you had forgotten how to read."

Alexander smiled thinly at the teasing remark, placed his arm about the Greek and steered him to the far end of the library, tucking them between rows of shelves which were stacked to the brim with scrolls, parchment and various paperwork. He pressed a finger to the lips of the startled scholar to stall the expected questions, and spoke into his ear. "My friend, is there anyone here that might overhear us?"

The young intellectual shook his head. "No, I was just doing some cataloguing it's an endless task."

"It's about to become much simpler," Alexander retorted grimly, as he hurriedly closed and bolted the massive vault doors behind them. They stood enclosed by seemingly endless shelves, each costumed according to their station; the youthful general in full armour, and the Greek in light robes, though both were close in age and temperament. Alexander was pleased to see that the scholar seemed to be taking his unusual behaviour in his stride. "My friend, you've managed to survive the transition from one Empress to another; truly an exceptional feat. Not only that, but you also saved this wonderful library too. A most impressive accomplishment in these unlearned times. You obviously have a talent for survival, Pericles." He threw his arm across the bemused scholar's shoulder and drew him in close before whispering urgently, "So you must believe me when I tell you that another crisis is upon us, and if you want to survive this storm as well, you must give me your word that nothing I am about to tell you will pass to another human being."

Pericles nodded. "Of course, Alexander. What is the latest cruelty from above?"

Alexander took a deep breath. "This city, and our library and all of its accumulated wisdom, teachings and histories are about to be destroyed. I need you to choose one hundred volumes, no more or less, to be saved from this obliteration."

"What? The city? Destroyed?", The academic was momentarily struck wordless, and swept his clenched hands about. "Why? They have to be stopped!" he demanded.

The young general gripped the scholar's shoulders, roughly shaking him. "Focus on the library and nothing else, Pericles. Give me your word that you will do what I ask, or I swear, none of these will survive!" Alexander reached above his head, yanked down a scroll and thrust it into the agitated hands of the Greek. It was The Code of Hammurabi, painstakingly reproduced from the original copies from the court of the author. Alexander swept it to the ground. "The collected wisdom of the ages, the very best that man has produced - all gone."

Pericles watched the scroll as it rolled across the floor and shook his head in disgust. "I have already given you my word, my honour, that no-one shall know of this."

Alexander paced about, searching for any signs of life in the cavernous rooms, staring at the scrolls that lined the walls with obvious regret. Occasionally, he would pause and run a finger along a fragile piece of parchment. When he had finished the inspection to his satisfaction, he returned to the stunned Greek. "I've just left a meeting of the Generals' Council, and by mutual agreement, all of Corinth is to be destroyed. Anyone who survives will be sold as slaves and transported to the farthest reaches of the world. It shall be as if Corinth, and Alti's Empire, never existed."

Pericles mouth dropped, and for a moment he actually struggled to breathe. "You agreed to this? Why?"

"As the capital of the Empire, Corinth finds itself in the position not unlike that of the eldest son of the royal line. As the Empire breaks up, there are pretenders to the status of capital, and it was agreed that the line of succession must be left open."

"What pretenders, what capitals?"

"Each of my fellow generals sees his own first city as the centre of a new Empire. Corinth must be razed so that it can never threaten the new histories they are already writing in their minds."

"But what about the people, the city...?"

"Like Alti and Xena, it will be as though they never existed. Make sure the scrolls you save have no mention of either of our Empresses." Alexander turned his back, preparing to leave.

Pericles stared, aghast, at the rows upon rows of parchment that covered every available inch of shelf space. Thousands of scrolls, containing hundreds upon thousands of unique, irreplaceable, priceless treasures - all to be sacrificed. _And for what? _"This is madness, Alexander. Is there no way of stopping this?"

Alexander paused. "The girl, Gabrielle, returns from the Green Dragon in a few days. If she returns with a treaty of peace, with no concessions required by the Empire, and with Alti recognised as ruler, then the Empress will have bought some time. But not much. The end has already begun."

There was a short silence, which was eventually broken by Pericles. "And if the treaty is not exactly as you have described?"

"By mutual agreement," the phrase admitting Alexander's complicity was repeated stonily, "the destruction of this city and everything in it will begin immediately after the treaty is examined. The commanders will be receiving their orders to that effect now. There'll be nothing left to indicate this rule existed, and there is nothing either of us can do to stop it. Put your mind to the one task you have - to save what is precious."

"What is precious are the people, Alexander!" Pericles retorted, aghast.

Alexander spoke harshly as he grabbed his friend by the collar. "There will always be more people. The ones in this city carry a curse, and the memory of two women who stood in the way of destiny. There is nothing we can do for them now."

"Isn't there?" the Greek snapped. "You're willing to save words over people?"

"Above all others, you know the power of words, Pericles! They have saved your life more than once, and now they will again." The young General swept his arm around in an expansive gesture. "It's these words, these texts here, that make us the people we are today. The wisdom that they carry will take us out of this dark, ignorant age. If we lose all of these works, we lose the only things that are going to help us form the new world that is coming."

"Then why destroy the texts with Xena or Alti, or the city? Surely if this new world is so much better, then the people need to know what they have risen from? We need to learn from our past, not bury it."

"We've argued this before, friend. What does it matter what the average man believes? All that is important is what our progeny believe, and the victor will write that. And spare me your sympathy for the wretches in the streets of Corinth. Xena and Alti destroyed many cities, from Potadaia to Athens. Towns and cities filled with civilians. This is war, and if it takes one last slaughter to sterilize the wounds, to place this world on the pedestal that it was knocked from, then so be it."

Pericles was silent for several long moments, eyes closed, as he tried to take in all that the young General had told him. Finally, he looked up and there was still anger mixed with wariness in his eyes. "This is your new world, isn't it? These are your plans. Your destiny that was thwarted. Have you saved _me_ a place, a destiny, in all this?"

"You survived the last cataclysm because you were intelligent enough to know what was possible and what wasn't. As I said, you are an exceptional human being. Who knows, maybe you will be given your chance at power, and then you can make these decisions."

The scholar grasped at the General's sleeve, holding him back as he made to leave. "Give me a chance to talk to the others. To convince them and you of the madness that you are unleashing."

"You forget your place." Alexander shook him off roughly.

Pericles laughed bitterly. "How could I? You remind me of it so often. So I am to be practical, to decide what _books_ to save, is that all? As all the important choices have already been made. Fine! So what manuscripts would you have me save?" Pericles asked, as his angry gaze swept around the packed library walls. "What would you suggest and how will they be transported?"

"Take the volumes that you know exist nowhere else, and divide them into two groups of fifty to hide"

"Hide? In a city which is about to be burned to the ground?"

"There are some caves several leagues outside Corinth. They should be safe there."

Pericles was, if anything, even more skeptical. "Caves? For these delicate ancient texts?"

Alexander interrupted quickly. "That's why your selection must be limited. I'll arrange for large kitchen jars and sealing wax to be brought here, but I can only arrange for a dozen without raising suspicion. Be as quick as you can, you don't have long. I estimate a few days at the most, until the girl returns. All this has to be safe by then."

Alexander unbolted the doors to the Library and tugged one open. He hesitated at the entrance, and cast a glance back at the angry man who stood, frustrated and stunned, in the midst of the dusty old tomes. "Ease your anger, Pericles. This is simply destiny righting itself. Hadn't you imagined what our lives would have been like if Xena had never lived? Had Alti not been her advisor? They were anomalies, and their time is over. This is how the new world must be. As if they had never existed, so our lives can finally be on their true path." He turned away again and said over his shoulder. "Tell no one about this, and bring no one with you. Only you and these texts will make it out of here. Is that understood? I have your word, and you have a job to keep you busy. To keep your life. So that you may fight for your ideals another day, my friend."

Pericles raised his head, and stared after the retreating back. "Why are you making so many pay to put destiny back on its path again? If I were in a position..."

Alexander turned once more and met the stare, stony faced. "But you aren't. I'm offering you a future, Pericles. Choose it and the hundred texts wisely. The new world needs men like you. I'll be back tomorrow with the containers and I expect you to be ready."

Reluctantly, Pericles bowed his agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Gabrielle paused before entering the Green Dragon's private enclosure, to check her robes and her resolve. She had learned many lessons in this past week, but the most important had been not to let any indecision show. She took another final, calming breath and entered. As she passed through the rich silks which separated the inner sanctum of Ming Tien's tent, the air was stirred, causing the sweet incense to swirl momentarily. The room, she had been told, was an exact duplicate of the Dragon's private quarters in Chin - sumptuous, opulent, and ostentatious; it seemed as though he was determined to carry his world with him, even across the continents.

And curiously enough, all the plush decor held no stamp of the man.

As always, the ivory inlaid throne was empty and Ming Tien was seated across from a chess board, a game he had painstakingly taught Gabrielle during their negotiations. She took pride that she was now being beaten with greater difficulty, but the board had been used more often as a metaphor for their continuing debates.

"Gabrielle," he greeted her. "I was afraid you would not return to complete our game."

She smiled at his subtlety; she was learning to read him well. This meant he knew of Xena's incarceration, but the rules he had established meant that this implication could not be directly commented on. For someone used to speaking her thoughts aloud, the politic constraints of the past days had been exasperating, to say the least.

"I always look forward to the challenge, Dragon." She bowed slightly. "As long as our negotiations are not a game as well." Ming Tien remained silent, and she mentally berated herself for the error. How long would it take until she learned the protocol? Statements would be unanswered. Only direct questions would retrieve information. And the questions must be exact, or the reply would be as ephemeral as the incense that drifted throughout the room.

She settled herself down, sitting cross-legged on the thick fur rug, and tried again. "In chess, there can only be one winner. I do not seek YOUR defeat. Do you seek mine?"

Ming Tien's smile had seemed cruel to Gabrielle at first, but now she welcomed it as a break from the stolid countenance he usually presented her with. That meagre smile graced his features now. "There is no defeat in chess, Gabrielle. One player or the other accepts the outcome, and resigns."

She returned her gaze to the game and examined the board, but in her mind she was forming a statement to be delivered quickly, without any faltering, now that she could assume it was not news to her opponent. Confidently, she said, "Xena has been arrested. How will this affect our treaties?"

There was no hesitation. "The first treaty requires that Xena come to this camp and sign the second. If that is not done, then the negotiations will end. I will then listen to..." Delicately, he plucked a pawn from the board, and positioned it in front of her rook. "...other offers. However, that is not my first choice, as you know."

"I appreciate the time and patience you have given my proposal," she replied, dutifully. The Dragon nodded, and both turned their eyes once more to the table. Ming Tien had taken an advanced position towards the centre of the board.

"You have moved your most precious pieces far from their home," Gabrielle commented slyly, while moving a rook to restrict his position.

"And you have ringed them with your horses," the Dragon replied in a similar tone. He advanced a pawn on the far side of the board, indicating a new front.

"But they will not hold you for long."

"No," he agreed.

"Then it would seem my only response is to move my queen to meet with you."

"If you can do so safely."

"I am more worried about HER safety."

"Sometimes you must risk even the most valuable piece to finish the game, Gabrielle."

There was silence. Gabrielle broke it saying, "Xena and I have talked about your mother. She told me that she did not kill her, but she blames herself."

"I am not surprised."

"So, why would you ask this woman here, to simply sign this second treaty when she abetted such an act?"

The question earned her another minuscule smile from the Dragon. "Lao Ma loved and trusted her. I respect Lao Ma's opinion. Xena ruled Chin with surprisingly little of her usual violence, and my country prospered. I also respect that."

'_Prospered?_' Gabrielle thought. '_But who prospered? The people? Lao Ma didn't, and neither did Xena. But Alti did... and so did you._' She remained silent and castled, opening a space for her queen to move. The Dragon made what appeared to be a defensive deployment.

Gabrielle moved the queen to the centre of the far rank. "All this document needs then is a signature?"

"Your signature, and the presence of Xena to sign the trade agreement."

Gabrielle moved her queen to the centre of the board. Immediately she realised her mistake, as the Green Dragon crossed the board with a rook. Checkmate was unavoidable in three moves. She wrapped her fingers around her king, and contemplated it. "For me to sign, it is becoming clear to me that I need to know the story of how Lao Ma died. Will you tell me?"

There was a short nod, and he began, "Reports say...

Cursing her error, Gabrielle interrupted and restated her question. "I apologise, I should have asked, how do you believe she died?"

A candlemark later, a shaken Gabrielle left the encampment. Her signature and his were on all the documents she carried, and the forfeited game was forgotten.

*****

"Xena. You have a guest. Darphus, bring the lad in."

Darphus had been relegated to being Xena's jailer now for almost a moon, and his once perfectly tailored costume seemed more appropriate, stained and bagged as it was now. He hauled in Solon and stared at his captive resentfully.

"Now pay attention Xena, this is so very important." There was a jingling of the heavy shackles as the former ruler stood, but it was still with defiance. Alti noted it and commented, "I thought you might have found some sort of strength. But as Gabrielle's sent word she's to return today, it's time to change all that."

She motioned to Darphus to release Solon, who began to run towards Xena. As he ran, he cried out "Xena...!" but before he could complete the sentence, Alti extended her arm with a sudden movement, and he was smashed brutally against the far wall. Xena stared in shock, as the echo of her own action against the boy reverberated in her mind. A torch was brought to his body, and in the light Xena could see the blood already trickling down his forehead.

"Oh dear, how did that happen? Guess I just don't know my own strength," snickered Alti as she dusted her palms. "So here we are, the four of us. The only people in the world who know that Xena is still alive. Well, apart from Gabrielle of course. And she'll be here soon enough."

"Don't let him die." Xena was not too ashamed to plead. The weeks of relative mental clarity she had experienced vanished in her pain. She strained against her shackles as she tried to get to her son, frantic as his fair hair turned a dark red. "Please, don't..."

"Of course I'm going to let him die, Xena. That's the whole point of this. I kept him around as long as I needed him, and now I don't." Alti strolled towards the stricken boy, knelt by his side and examined him. She shook her head, slowly, as she raised herself to her full height once more. "He's barely hanging on, Xena," she said, her voice full of false concern. Darphus giggled, drawing her attention. She smiled coldly at him. "And Darphus. Dear, loyal Darphus. The same applies to you."

"Empress?" her commander turned to her, aghast.

"You are a memory that only exists because of these people, Xena. And like candles, I'm putting them out, one by one. I'm going to leave you here in the dark, Xena. No one will know you're here, no one will care.. Not even Gabrielle. You will be a shadow with no identity, no name; and soon, no will. You'll die, forgotten and alone." With her index finger, she traced the scar which ran from Darphus' eye to the corner of his mouth. "Your candle's shed its last light, Darphus."

"Empress, please..." Darphus started backing slowly towards the cell door. "I've served you well over the last few years. You're my mentor... I can help you defeat Xena...!"

"You've used up all of my goodwill, Darphus. You learn too much and too fast for someone I can't trust. We had some good times, though, didn't we?" She smiled sardonically, and grabbed hold of him as he tried to bolt out of the room. She tutted, and sighed heavily. "I don't even have to break you before I kill you, do I Darphus? You're whimpering worse than a child."

He scrambled for his knife, gashing his arm badly as he managed to pull the weapon from his belt, but it was knocked aside. "You smell of fear, Darphus. Are you afraid to die?" He shook his head mutely, whilst trying to break free of the surprisingly strong arm that had seized his wrist. "Liar. I can smell it seeping from your pores. That sharp, metallic stench... it almost covers the stink of your fetid life. You're afraid to die, Darphus. You're a cowardly, insignificant little man."

Alti stretched herself to her full height, and Darphus' figure was lost in the shadow she formed around him. There was a sound of struggle, then Darphus' screams were abruptly cut short.

Alti moved into the light of the torch and turned to face Xena, a look of distaste on her broad lips. She delicately wiped them. "A bit off, but there are unpleasant things that have to be done. He didn't have much, but every bit of spiritual essence helps." She cast his limp corpse aside, and kicked it as it fell.

"So now, there is only... Gabrielle. Sweet, innocent Gabrielle. You know I ordered the Amazons to treat her like royalty during her travels. And I'm sure her weeks with the Green Dragon were spent at the height of style. She was already becoming accustomed to a life of leisure before leaving here. Now I've asked her to meet me here. Where it all began. This disgusting, rotting dungeon will seem like a nightmare from a long ago past. She'll probably be happy to see the last remnant of the Butcher put to a final rest. It may be that simple. For her sake, I hope so."

Alti picked up a discarded bucket, and wrinkled her nose at the contents. "What a way to live..." She tossed the bucket at Xena, scattering drops of waste over the rancid straw of the cell floor. "Oh and Xena, in case you hoping that the girl might support you through some sort of scruples... according to the couriers, Ming Tien was so enchanted by her that he's given her a new kind of wheat. A seed which can flourish in places where nothing would grow before." She slid across the cramped space, towards the chained prisoner. "I'm sure that idealistic girl will see that as a kind of independence; freedom for the little people. But even she knows that farms can only operate in peacetime. And onlyI can offer her that. _You_ can only bring about Civil War. She'll be given a choice: prosperity for herself and all those she loves, or siding with you. Which would you choose? And finally, the prophecy will be fulfilled. _All_ of the prophecy will come true." She reached over to fondle a tendril of Xena's hair, stroking it and playing it through her fingers as she spoke. "We're going to be very happy together, Gabrielle and I."

"Gabrielle isn't as much a gullible idealist as you think, Alti," Xena whispered, jerking her head aside. " She's much more than that. The girl has a streak of cold, hard steel running right through her, and she won't be taken in by you or your bullshit. We put it there, we're responsible for it. She knows us both for what we are."

"You still have some fight left. How touching. But, that must change; I can't have her see you like this. You've still got too much strength, too much pride. I had hoped that the death of your son would have crushed you completely. Fortunately, I've been saving one more blow, just for this moment... First, let's dance, shall we?"

Warily, Xena shot a glance at Alti, and snarled as she saw the wide grin on the thick lips of her tormentor. Alti raised a hand again, and Xena's head went flying back against the wall, reliving the blow from a sword hilt that had momentarily felled her in the battle of Rome. She shook her head, scattering droplets of blood onto the filthy straw, and glowered at the laughing Shamaness.

Words from a long ago time floated through Xena's consciousness, taking her completely by surprise. _"The shamaness has become too large - she must be made small again,_" came the anguished voice, faintly underscored by a note of desperate pleading.

"You always were strong, Xena, but even I never realised you had this much endurance."

"It's surprising how much strength pure hatred gives," came the hoarse reply.

"Oh, I know what hate can do, Xena. I'm a master manipulator of it, as you well know. I love using it to..." she moved over to Darphus' body, and rolled it over. It turned slowly, and landed on its back with a soft, sickly "thump'. "...find the chink, exploit the weakness. Take the power." She prodded the body again, then raised her hand to the candle which was flickering in the sconce. "Like Darphus. He feared me, but he thought that protected him somehow. Stupid fool. He couldn't see how vulnerable it made him." She pinched her fingers together, and snuffed out the candle. "Poor Darphus. He won't be seeing much of anything now."

"Darphus didn't just fear you. He was jealous of you, and that's what you manipulated. But I'm not afraid of you. My hatred is pure, and you can't exploit that, can you?"

"Pure hatred?" Alt paused in her circuit of the cell walls, musing over Xena's words. She gave a short laugh. "Of course I can. But I'd much rather exploit your love."

"Love?" Xena half-laughed, incredulously.

"You love your son, don't you?" The Empress strolled over to the boy who now lay curled in a foetal position against the far wall, his temples a crusted mass of spiky reddened hair which sent into sharp relief the ghastly pale skin of his face. She kicked him onto his back and he gave a slight groan as he twitched. "How pure is your love for him, Xena? Or is it tainted by other things - guilt, perhaps?" She lifted her arm and casually draped it over the iron candle holder which lay above the boy's body. "Maybe even a little resentment because he didn't recognise you for who you were all those years? Could it be perhaps traced by the thinnest thread of hatred too, for the way he treated you?" Her eyes glittered in the flickering orange glow of the candle as she examined Xena. She smiled, the satisfaction on her face illuminated by the glow of the tiny flame. "I thought so." She planted a foot onto Solon's throat, and at the same time blew out the candle.

"Don't kill him, please! He's just a child..." Xena fell to her knees, trying to reach over to the boy. Her fingers barely grazed his feet.

"And you've killed so many. Where was your mercy in Potadaia? In Thebes? In Gaul?"

With a superhuman effort, Xena managed to grab her son's toes, and yanked him roughly across the cell floor and into her arms. "Where was your mercy?" she countered, angrily. She clutched her son, feeling the erratic beat of his heart against her own breast. "You were with me every step of the way, urging me on. You were the one who enjoyed it."

"And you didn't?"

"It was just a job to me."

Alti burst out laughing, genuine mirth in the tones. "And you loved it! I didn't give you that pure pleasure, that orgasmic glow you got every time you killed your way through a battle. I remember what you were like when you got back from Rome. You were high on bloodlust for days afterwards." She stilled her restless pacing, and wryly smiled at her prisoner. "We were a good team in those days, Xena."

"I didn't know any better. I didn't know I could be different," Xena replied, as she rocked her dying son in her arms. "You made sure of that. You told me keeping my child would make me weak. That it was best for him. Solon could have changed _everything_ for me."

"Solon?" cackled Alti, "Oh no, my dear Xena. The damage was done before he came along. The rot started in Chin." She spat out the final word, her face a dark twisted mask of venom. "Whatever it was that bitch taught you, it ruined a wonderful partnership."

What had Lao Ma taught her? Almost as much as Alti had. _"To conquer others is to have power; to conquer yourself is to know the way._" A message of peace which had been attractive in its way, almost as attractive as its messenger. She'd understood Lao Ma's body more than she had her philosophy, but she had tried, for a while. And had ultimately failed.

"She tried to teach me life. You only taught me death."

"You didn't need me to teach you that. You were a natural. Look how well your boy did without you, and now with you."

Xena snarled, a guttural, primeval sound that only caused Alti's mocking smile to broaden.

"You draw death to you, Xena. All of the people you ever loved; all dead because of you."

"That's not true."

"Your family - all dead, killed in reprisal for your acts. All your lovers; dead. Even Lao Ma's so-called great powers couldn't save her from you, could they? And now - your son. Who's next, Xena - Gabrielle?"

"The only person I want dead now, you bitch, is you!"

Again, Alti laughed. "One candle for Lao Ma..." she snuffed out another flame, casting the cramped cell into almost total darkness, "...just as you put out her candle all those years ago. Or don't you remember that, Xena?"

"I remember how you killed her, yes."

"Oh, that's what I've made sure you believed all these years." Alti laughed again. "I think it's time you faced up to the reality of what you did to your lover, Xena."

Xena closed her eyes against the onslaught of memories which assailed her, clasped her son tightly against her body and tried in vain to focus on the faint, catching breaths that were somehow still coming from his broken body.

_The soft lapping of the water against her skin, the tender brush of a hand as it passed over her neck to sweep her long hair aside, the sweet smell of bath oils mixed with ass' milk and honey, the distinctive scents of Lao Ma which would always stay with her, reminding her of friends and lovers found, chances missed and truths denied. "You don't know it yet, Xena, but you're a remarkable woman, capable of greatness." The words had caught in her chest, and opened her eyes to the fact of what she could be, and what she had become; an ugly truth that she hadn't been able to cope with. She remembered her hand contacting brutally with the soft cheeks of her mentor._

"No," she gasped, as the vision hit her, "That didn't happen - I never hit her!"

Alti shrugged, and smiled all the more as she continued to delve into Xena's consciousness. "Didn't you ever ask yourself how Lao Ma could have let me close enough to kill her? No-one but you could have done it, Xena. Only you."

_Her fist lashed out again, and this time grabbed a handful of silken, dark hair, cruelly twisting the head around. She pressed an angry kiss onto the vulnerable, soft lips, drawing blood as she broke away, and laughed. "Don't you hate me yet?" she had asked, and had been angered and surprised to see the head shake, sending whips of black hair haloing around them both. "You will, soon... and where will your precious words of peace be then?"_

_"I have shown you the way, Xena. Stop willing, stop desiring... stop hating," was the reply, the soft and sensuous voice oozing into her ears like the sweet poison she now knew it to be, thanks to Alti._

_"Your way isn't for me. You said the entire world is driven by a will, blind and ruthless... so if I give up my will, where would that leave me? I have been promised a destiny, and it is to be the Conqueror of the world. It is written in prophecy. And you want me to turn my back on all that I could be? You would make me weak... I can't let that happen, Lao Ma._"

Xena gripped her head, screwing her eyes up against the images that played behind her eyelids. She saw the obsidian shaft, felt the initial resistance and sudden smooth slide as she plunged it into the skull of Lao Ma. She smelt the metallic tang in the air as the blood first trickled, then pumped out and coated the hairpin hilt and her hand with its warm slickness. And she heard her own laughter, triumphant in its victory, as she watched the dying woman struggle through her last breaths.

She'd killed the woman who had offered her life? No, it couldn't be. "I don't remember... I don't remember any of this...You stabbed her, not me... I couldn't. I loved her... I loved her..."

"But that's my point, Xena. Everything you love falls apart. Being loved by you is a death sentence. Everything you touch crumbles and dies."

Each word was like a blow inside of the warrior's mind, and she collapsed down, down, down, in the corner and began shivering like a small, wounded child.

*****

Alti heard the sound of feet hurrying down the corridor before the door to the cell was pushed open, so she was not surprised by Gabrielle's arrival on her carefully staged scene. What did shock her was Gabrielle's appearance. Instead of the silken garments she had supplied, the girl was in full Amazon regalia; tanned leather top and short skirt, and carrying a staff. Her arms and face bore evidence of exposure to the sun, and the month of training showed in the newly developed arm and shoulder muscles.

Gabrielle paused at the entrance to the cell, saw Xena huddled in a corner and Solon lying at her feet. She brushed quickly past Alti to get to the boy, and dropped quickly to his side. She touched his cheek gently, and tried to wipe away the blood that was crusting at his hairline. "Oh, Solon," she whispered, before looking up at the grim faced Empress. "Why?"

Alti looked faintly surprised. "Shouldn't that question be better posed to Xena?"

Gabrielle glanced again to the silent figure in the corner, but simply repeated her question. "Why? And why Arminus?" She swallowed, and rose. "Why?" The question became a chant as she raised her staff, and strode towards the Empress. "WHY?"

Alti flung out her arm, and Gabrielle was picked up and thrown to the far side end of the cell as though the wind had carried her. She landed heavily, and suddenly, Alti was now towering above her. "That's why Arminus, Gabrielle. That's the power his death gave me." She glowered down on the girl, watching as a dazed Gabrielle struggled to her knees. "I think you've been away from court too long, and need a little lesson in manners and the realities of the situation."

Gabrielle wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth, but glared upwards defiantly.

Alti shook her head. "You're making this so much harder. Why did you have to see through my charade so easily? And how? I spent such a time working on it. Didn't you have some doubts that Xena might have done this?"

"Any doubts I might have had were gone when I stopped on the way here to see Perdicus. If Xena was going to kill anyone, it would be someone who she thought had betrayed her. But you know what? She didn't touch him, and stayed only to read my scrolls about Potadaia. She's the one who wants to take responsibility for who she was. You're the darkness I'm supposed to stop."

Alti gave a short laugh. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? And unfortunately, taking responsibility for Xena was a little more than she could chew, as you can see. With a little help from me, she's just remembered who killed the great Lao Ma."

"You killed Lao Ma."

"That's the joke," Alti grinned. "I didn't."

Gabrielle rose slowly to her feet, gripping her staff across her body. "Xena may have been the tool, but you killed her."

"A technicality," shrugged Alti.

"Hardly. Lao Ma had reached Xena. Somehow she got through that crust of hatred and anger that you'd spent years building up, and she made her feel again. It must have galled you to see all of your work crumbling. You must have known you were losing her. She stopped letting you have your pick of souls to feed on, so you made her go back to Chin. With you, this time. You worked on her mind, and told her that Lao Ma was destroying her."

"She was, that simpering bitch!"

"No, Lao Ma was destroying _you!_ All your dreams and plans would be nothing. So you pushed Xena, hoping it would poison her against Lao Ma, and it worked, for a time. But it was already too late; Lao Ma's teachings had already begun to work."

"Clever little girl aren't you, to figure all that out by yourself?"

"You forget Alti, I've lived under your rule. I don't have to be clever to know how far you'd go to protect your power."

Alti's smirking face grew hard, and her broad lips bared into a snarl. "None of it matters now. You see, Gabrielle, your wonderful ideal of responsibility doesn't quite suit the likes of Xena. It's like poison... it destroys and eats away at the resolve. It's impossible for Xena to come to terms with all that she's done. So as you can see, she's no longer in the running as your partner. Your choices have narrowed considerably." She took a step towards Gabrielle, who backed up a little and held her staff protectively across her body. "I believe you should be showing me a great deal more respect."

Gabrielle shook her head, resentment flashing across her face. "You think that I'm some sort of puppet. You people always do. Well, you better think again. There are things I want."

"Such as?"

She motioned curtly towards the motionless boy on the floor. "Solon has served his purpose, right? It may not matter if he lives or dies to you, but it does to me. He's still breathing, a healer might be able to do something. You get him to a healer, and then we can talk. Letting him die won't help you."

"It won't hurt me, either, Gabrielle." Alti thought for a moment as she watched the girl carefully, then smirked. "But why not? I'll take Solon to a healer, but when I return I will have your word that you are my... partner, is that right? And if not, I promise I'll simply close this cell door. Then I'll wait before I come back. A month, maybe more. You can stay here with that shell of a woman for company; and for food... Darphus and whatever breeds in his body. Is that understood?" There was a tense silence. "I want your decision when I return. Make sure it's the sensible one; the one made for the greater good."

She grinned as she felt Gabrielle watching her carefully, so she picked up Solon almost tenderly, and crooned to him as he was lifted up and out of the cell. Gabrielle waited until her footsteps receded, and cautiously moved in front of Xena. She dropped to a crouch and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on them and studied the silent warrior.


	12. Chapter 12

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

**Part 12**

In her years as a refugee, Gabrielle had seen too many in this state. Closed to all outside sensations, shutting out the pain of their world and mind. She had almost envied them. But most never recovered. How was she to reach Xena? Knowing what a risk she was taking, she placed her arms warily on the shoulders of the woman, and focused her concentration. The irony that this woman, of all people, was essential to her, was deliberately pushed from her mind. "Xena. Xena, come back. We need you."

Nothing; just the continuing awful blankness of blue eyes turned inwards. She moved her hand, and touched Xena's cheek gently with her fingertips. "You're the only one who can make this right, Xena." Still no reaction. She thought she might have seen the lips move, but it could have been her wishful imagination.

"Xena." Louder. "Xena! Come on!"

She pulled her arm back, and after another moment of hesitation, struck the woman with the flat of her palm across the face. The slap resounded in the small cell, but Xena's head barely moved, and there was still no recognition in the glassy eyes. "Xena!" she shouted and struck again, and then again. Suddenly her arm was caught and held firmly by the wrist. She waited for it to be snapped, but it was simply arrested. They stayed, frozen like that, until Gabrielle spoke again. "Xena, you have to come out from inside there. You're needed."

The lips moved slightly and she heard the word breathed, "No."

"Yes," she countered. "You have greatness in you, you can't bury it now."

Again the lips parted, and the questioning voice whispered, "Lao Ma?"

"No. It's Gabrielle."

Her wrist was dropped. "Doesn't matter. I'll end up killing you too."

"Let me take that risk. Perdicus told me you read my scrolls. So I'm guessing from what Alti said, you know about what I think about responsibility. Responsibility isn't hiding away, Xena, or wallowing in guilt. It's about caring, and acting. It's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are. You were afraid to feel things as Empress, and you're even more afraid now."

Gabrielle swallowed, worried that she had gone too far, when she heard a quiet voice, with nevertheless a tinge of irony say, "You know, most people would tell you that it wasn't a good idea to piss me off."

The eyes before her were still reddened and painfilled, but for the first time she saw that glint of intelligence, and it caused her to almost weep with relief. Her release was short lived though. Immediately the eyes closed, and she realised that Xena was like a drowning woman who had surfaced for but a moment. Her chuckle turned to a sigh.

"So this is how the great Xena ends? Alti's stooge? Who could have saved millions, but didn't..."

There was a barely heard whisper. "I hurt, inside. I'm so tired of what I've been, and done. And what I might do tomorrow."

Gabrielle remained silent for a moment as she studied the empty eyes of the woman before her. She reached out an arm, and carefully placed it on Xena's shoulder in a small gesture of comfort. The warrior tensed slightly, but made no other motion. "It's what she wants, you know."

The tired blue eyes flicked upwards again. "What makes your manipulation any different than Alti's? Or Lao Ma's?" she asked, wearily.

"Alti looks for ugliness and then feeds it. From what I've been told of Lao Ma, she wanted the best from you. We both think that you were meant to be a better person."

"I don't see that person."

Gabrielle gave a small smile. "Then I guess you'll need me around for a while to show you."

"I don't think I can let you take that risk."

"Who says you have a choice? It's my risk. And if I'm willing to risk losing my life, then you should be willing to risk living yours."

Xena's eyes hardened. "So I'm supposed to just push Solon and all this away, so that I can be a part of your plans? That's all I've ever done. Used people or been used by them. What makes you think I want to put myself through all this, just to help you?"

Gabrielle's hand dropped from her shoulders. "Then be selfish," she snapped in return, her own expression tightening. "Live knowing that others who were innocent will live because of you. Die and know that you'll be waiting for Charon, and meeting the thousands of souls who died because you were too afraid to face yourself each night."

"For a spirit of good, you're damned annoying, you know that?" Xena struggled to sit up, and stretched her cramped legs. No sounds escaped her, but Gabrielle knew that it was a painful movement.

"Are you alright?"

For the first time there was a broken smile through the tangled mass of hair. "In the head, you mean? About as close to alright as ever, I guess." Again the waves of memory began to rise up and threatened to suck her down again, but she looked to Gabrielle, and without saying anything the girl moved to her and held her tightly in her arms. Somehow the simple humanity of that action chased away the darkness for that moment, and brought the warrior a fleeting taste of comfort.

"So what now?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shifted her grip to Xena's shoulders, taking the warrior's weight as she found her feet. "We finish this, once and for all. Solon is still alive, but he doesn't have a chance unless we get out of here. Ming Tien signed a treaty naming you as the Empire's ruler - all we're waiting for is your signature. Once Alti's generals discover that... once they hear you're alive, she's lost."

There was a cynical chuckle from the warrior. "Don't count her out. She always has one last card to play, and you're the only player left to surprise."

"As long as we stick together she can't touch us," shrugged Gabrielle as she turned them towards the cell door.

*****

A figure blocked their way, black in the meagre light of the torches in the outside hall.

"Gabrielle, I'm so disappointed. I leave on my mission of mercy, and here you are trying to raise the dead while I'm gone." Seeing Gabrielle shift her grip to hold her staff awkwardly across both their bodies, Alti frowned. "I take it this means you've chosen your side?"

"There was never any real choice, Alti."

"There's always choice, Gabrielle. Don't hide behind fate - it can be manipulated."

"Like you manipulated Xena?"

Alti shook off the shot easily. "We all manipulate each other, Gabrielle. Xena's done it to you - otherwise, why would you be aligning yourself with the Destroyer of Nations? You know what she's done... what she's capable of." Alti held a hand up, to forestall the expected rebuttal. "Don't let her fool you with this contrite, redemptive act, Gabrielle. Xena hasn't changed. She'll always be an ambitious, violent killer. It's deep in her bones. And she can no more control that side of her than any animal can. It's one of the things I love about her," she finished with a smirk.

"Gabrielle knows who I am, and she knows the choice she has to make," came Xena's hoarse voice. The warrior was standing unaided now, and the glow was back in her eyes. "She knows the risks."

"Does she?" countered Alti. "Gabrielle, you told me that you wanted what was best for you and the Empire. Tell me this - which is better - peace and prosperity, or starvation and fear? How sure are you that you know your own mind?"

Gabrielle snorted in derision. "What would you know of peace? All you think about is hatred - you want the chaos."

"And you are bringing it to us," came Alti's response. Gabrielle shook her head. "Take a look outside, Gabrielle. You said yourself Corinth is falling apart. Do you really want to plunge these people into a deeper crisis? By aligning yourself with Xena, you're bringing war. Civil war. The suffering of all those people out there will be on your head, because you're making the wrong choice now, for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you know about reason?" countered Gabrielle furiously. "You killed Arminus for no good reason at all!"

"There's always a reason to kill someone, good or bad is only a perspective, Gabrielle. Here..." There was a flash of silver, and Gabrielle felt a knife hilt pressed against her chest. Reflexively, she gripped the hilt and felt its weight in her palm. It was thick, heavy steel with a strangely waved blade. "You don't want war. But you do want me defeated. That's a good reason to kill." Alti let go of the knife, and pushed Gabrielle's staff away. With a clatter, the forgotten stave dropped to the floor. "So do it."

Chains clattering, Xena grabbed the girl's shoulder quickly and tried to turn her around, away from the Empress and her mesmerising eyes. "Gabrielle, don't listen to her..."

Gabrielle glanced at Xena uncertainly. The warrior was staring at Alti, cold fury gleaming in her icy eyes. The girl flicked her own eyes back to Alti. The Empress raised her eyebrows, in a questioning challenge. Gabrielle shook her head, and remained dumb.

"Not even for the greater good, Gabrielle?" Alti moved closer, reached out her hand and gently raised the knife blade to her own throat. "Just think of all the lives you'll save. Or are you just not sure that killing me is the right thing to do?"

"Killing you won't achieve anything," countered Gabrielle, as Xena's fingers tightened their grip on her shoulder.

"Oh, you're wrong," replied Alti. She lightly ran her fingers along Gabrielle's knuckles, smiling as she felt the slight tremor in the girl's hand. "Ask Xena. It's death that brings results, Gabrielle. Death turns the future. Control it, and you control the world. Wouldn't you like that?" She circled Gabrielle's wrist, and caressed the soft skin on the underside of her wrist.

"I...I don't..." The girl dragged her unwilling eyes away from Alti's, and stared at where the Empress' fingers were tracing light paths up her arm. She flicked a glance back to Alti's face and found herself captured by depthless dark eyes, in which she could see her reflection a thousand times, like tiny stars in a midnight sky. "I don't want to control..."

"Why not? You could make Corinth an Elysian Fields here on earth. Make it all those things you've ever wanted it to be. Isn't that what this was all about?" With her other hand, Alti drew Xena's hand away from Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Yes," was the uncertain response.

"Alti," came Xena's warning growl, "Leave her alone - don't do this to her."

The Empress ignored the shackled figure to her right, and focused her determined gaze on the small blonde who stood in front of her. The girl was wavering; she could smell the tangy scent coming off her in waves. "It's all yours, Gabrielle. All you have to do is tap this knife into my throat. Do it, and everything you want will be yours."

The Empress grabbed Gabrielle's wrist in a firm grasp, and held the dagger up to her own throat, its tip denting the sagging skin of her gullet. Xena grabbed for Alti's arm, but the weight of her shackles made her movements slow, and Alti knocked away Xena's arm with her free hand easily.

"No!" shouted Gabrielle, as she felt her own arm tugged. "I won't build the future on murder."

"The future will be made, Gabrielle. You may as well be the one to carve it."

"The Gods know, you deserve to die." Gabrielle's eyes hardened, and she unconsciously tightened her grip on the dagger hilt. "You and Xena both, for the things you've done. But if I kill you now, that makes me a killer. And I won't be like you."

"Me, Xena... what's the difference anyway? You'll be a killer soon enough, if you choose her. You're already a thief and a liar. It's only a small step..."

"I won't take that step, not for you," snarled Gabrielle.

Alti felt the pressure at her throat lessen, and laughed. "An Amazon who won't kill? How long do you think you'll last, out there? With Xena? You'll grow to be like her sooner than you know it. I can see it in you - it's hidden, but it's there. Anger, buried so deeply, it's like a glowing ember waiting to kindle. And what would it take to turn it into a naked flame, Gabrielle? This...?"

Alti grabbed the girl's wrist, and Gabrielle yelped as she was jolted by a vision of fire arcing high into the sky, fuelled by the wooden buildings and barns of her home village. She cried out as the full sensory experience hit her; her mouth turned as dry as the ash which lined the rough road to her home, and choking black smoke burned its way down into her chest, leaving her gasping and panicking.

Alti's grip tightened, even as Xena grabbed at the Empress and tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her off. The warrior was sent reeling across the floor with a mere flick of the shaman's wrist, the weight of her chains hampering her movements as she struggled to raise herself again. Alti turned again to the girl who was whimpering as the visions assailed her mind's eye. "Remember that, Gabrielle? All those pictures you've forced far to the back of your memories. Potadaia. Razed to the ground. How old were you?"

Gabrielle, hand reaching to her chest, steadied herself and took a few gulping breadths. She turned fiery eyes to the Empress, and raised the knife to Alti's chest. "I know what you're trying to do."

"It must've taken you years to get over the nightmares. If you ever did?"

"I didn't," the girl spat, the cold light in her eyes making them like emerald chips.

"It still festers, doesn't it Gabrielle? Especially now that you've been with Xena all this time. Trying not to think about what she did. The things that you saw that day... they made your blood rage, didn't they?" Alti's smile broadened in satisfaction as the girl remained mute. "Your anger and hatred is like a vicious snake, curled in your belly and waiting for the strike. Feel it stirring inside you. Who did you take it out on that day, Gabrielle?"

"Perdicus," was the mumbled reply. "He pulled me back from my house - or what was left of it. Wouldn't let me go in. Even though I bit him and kicked him, he... wouldn't let go."

"And you hated him for that, didn't you? Hated him for his restraint... for not feeling the same as you did." Gabrielle nodded, her eyes glued to the Empress'. "Who did you hate most?"

"Xena," Gabrielle spat, not seeing the flinch from the warrior who had struggled to her knees. "And myself. I hated all of us, for surviving."

"Such delicious hatred. Didn't it give you a purpose through the following years, Gabrielle? It fills the heart, and whispers through the veins. Even when you think it's gone, it's just laid low in the place where the soul used to be... the smallest thing can wake it."

Gabrielle reared back with a cry as more visions assaulted her. _Scorched earth, blackened bodies and crucified victims lined the fields around the pyre that was her hometown. And the feel of Perdicus' hands on her, his fingers gouging her shoulders as he fought to hold her back and control his own rising terror. _The knife dropped from nerveless fingers, but Alti's grip on her wrist held her fast and upright.

"My family!" she screamed, as fat tears squeezed through her shut eyelids.

"The fire..." Xena broke her silence, unable to stand the pain distorting the girl's face. "It was an accident... my men... I don't know why..." The sight of Gabrielle's tear streaked cheeks brought her hesitant speech to a stop; there was nothing she could say, save a weak, "I'm sorry."

Alti laughed. "She's sorry, Gabrielle. Isn't that nice? And still denying it after all these years. Here, Gabrielle - have a look at what really happened at Potadaia. Xena will never let you know the truth, but I'll let you share my memories of that day. "

_As she crested the brow of the small hill - she could catch the sharp scent of bonfire on the breeze. Then suddenly she was standing atop the summit, breathing in the pure, smoke-free air and looking down on the small village, soaring higher and higher on the wind currents until she could see the whole village laid out, ringed by Xena's forces. She could see the Destroyer of Nations, resplendent in her black leather battledress atop a majestic ebony mount and for the moment, the sight took her breath away._

_The world stilled for a second, until the figure on horseback raised its sword and screamed, "Take the village!"_

_The thunder of hooves roared amidst terrified cries and valiant shouts, battle-cries and screams of agony and her own raging heartbeat thundering in her ears. And yet, over it all the single, blood curdling call to battle of the Warrior Princess pierced the cacophony as she moved through the battle like she was in a deadly, choreographed dance._

Alti retrieved the fallen knife, and wrapped Gabrielle's fingers around it. "See what she's like, Gabrielle? How much she enjoys it. It's sexual for her." She resumed her grip on the girl's wrist. "Every kill brings release."

_... All slashes and thrusts and parries and feints, she watched as Xena slaughtered her people. One after another, remorseless and unhesitating and with every one, she could see the Destroyer's face harden into a death's head smile, the light in her frozen blue eyes slowly fading..._

"There's no forgiveness there. No mercy. No understanding. Just the senseless and selfish desires that feed her. She's insatiable. Scratch that surface Gabrielle, and you'll see that monster is still there. She's driven by a blind, ruthless will. She can't help herself. But you can stop her..." Alti moved Gabrielle's unresisting hand towards Xena. The warrior remained motionless.

_... And her parents... then she saw her parents..._

"You killed my parents," came the low growl, and Gabrielle found herself holding the dagger at Xena's breast.

The warrior could only nod. "Gabrielle...." but there was nothing more. She dropped her arms. "There are some things that can never be forgiven or understood. Even by you. If killing me will end your pain, and free you from her and me, then do it."

"Don't tempt me. I'd forgotten how much I wanted to see your blood." Gabrielle snarled.

"If it brings you peace, Gabrielle, then kill me. I can't change the past, and I can't change who I am. But don't do it to become her pawn. Alti's hatred will consume you."

"Disregard her, Gabrielle. You know the truth now. I told you, she can't help herself," interrupted Alti. "You have to do what feels right. Someone once told you to follow your heart, didn't they? Then do it. And putting Xena down would be a mercy. It's the right thing to do, and you'll feel so much better for it..."

Xena ignored her, and focused on the girl in front of her; a girl whose face she barely recognised right now. "How long would you feel better for, Gabrielle? Believe me, I know what you'd feel. I know how easy it is to be seduced by revenge." She reached out, and took the girl's free hand. "Don't become another pawn for Alti. Don't become like me. You're better than that - you're better than either of us."

"Stop your babbling, Xena - let her see the truth!" growled Alti, as she grabbed Gabrielle's arm again. The girl reeled as another vision hit her.

_... Xena, in the ruins of the town's tavern, drinking with her men as they toasted her victory. Her face flushed, a sneer on her face as she soaked up the cheers..._

Alti whispered insidiously, "All the hurt and pain you've repressed, you can finally be rid of it. Revenge those deaths. The innocents that cry out for justice will be at peace with one thrust," and again Gabrielle felt the hard steel pressed into her hand, "one thrust of this blade. Free yourself Gabrielle. Free yourself and all of them"


	13. Chapter 13

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Many thanks for the continuous help and assistance from our friends at the Tavern Wall, especially Cath; the invaluable insight of Mary Morgan; Ann; Trish; all on the Bardic Circle, particularly current & former members Lawlsfan, Claudia, Angelrad, Blindzon Elyzon, Emily Duncan, Emily Mills, Extra, JLynn, and Temora.

We're not like the Conqueror - we're nice people! So please write to both of us at:

Kamouraskan(at)yahoo(dot)com and Lariel_a(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Part 13**

The hardened face of the young Destroyer of Nations swam again through her mind, and Gabrielle felt the rage inside her boiling, even as the vision changed and Xena morphed from the tavern into battle. The visions were coming quickly, intermittent scraps which fuelled Gabrielle's fury, but there was also a growing sense of frustration that she was missing the whole picture.

Even as she watched the story of Potadaia unfold, she realised that she still didn't understand exactly what had happened and why, and that knowledge reminded her of all the impotent anger that she had felt as a child coming home to find her world destroyed. And somewhere, a voice told her that what Alti wanted of her was that angry child she had once been. But it had been so hard to be that child, and it had taken so much for her to fight to become more than that through the years that followed.

_Dammit, that isn't who I am, and I'm not going back._

She pulled her hands away from her face and grabbed Xena's shoulder while reaching up, shocking Alti by matching her position and clutching the Shamaness' throat. "Don't give me pieces of your truth. I've waited too long to find out why this happened, and it's burned up too much of my life already. I want to see it all."

Alti attempted to pull away, but as Gabrielle's grip tightened on both of the women, the vision continued.

_Xena was seated at a table as a dark shadow loomed over her. The younger Xena banged down her goblet. "So, what do you want now?" she slurred. "Are there more helpless farmers to slaughter? Did some of their pets survive and you want me to behead them too? What's the great plan?" Xena reached for another mug of oblivion as she waited for the next orders from her Shamaness._

_"Not so much a plan," came the gravelly voice. "More of a prophesy..."_

Even before Alti pried her fingers away, Gabrielle knew. She dropped her hands to her side and gasped as the realization travelled through her.

"It was me, all along. I was supposed to die. You wiped out the entire village." She stared hollowly and her breath came in short panting gasps. "They all died... because of me."

Alti barked a laugh and moved away. "You kept telling people you clean up your messes, Xena, this is all yours. Let's see how you handle it."

Cursing the woman, Xena moved cautiously towards the broken girl. "Gabrielle, this wasn't your fault, don't ever think that. I didn't even know about the prophecy then, I swear, Gabrielle. And I'm the one..."

"I killed everyone in my village! My own family... I should be dead, and they..." The girl slowly sank to her knees, shock whitening her cheeks as she collapsed onto the rank floor of the cell.

Xena grasped the shuddering Gabrielle into her arms and searched her mind for something to say. This was not the time for apologies or excuses, she knew; the only thing they could do now was look forward, as hard as that would be for them both. The only words that came were not her own, and she spoke them clearly and softly into the girl's ear. "Responsibility isn't hiding away, Gabrielle. Or wallowing in guilt. It's about caring, and acting." There was a sob from the girl, but Xena continued, "And if I'm willing to risk losing my life, then you should be willing to risk living yours."

Something between a laugh and a hiccup came from within Gabrielle and Xena pulled back to look into her tear streaked face.

"Do you believe that?" asked Gabrielle.

Xena gave a small grin and said, "If it gets us both out of this cell, I'll believe it." There was another broken laugh and Xena asked with concern, "Can you stand?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath, and gave a tiny smile. "I can if you can."

Despite the chains making her balance awkward, the two women managed to help each other to their feet, and then they stood, facing the waiting Empress.

*****

Solari was one pissed off Amazon. After spending two days travelling throughout Corinth and its environs gathering information, the scout had thought her journey was over when she reached the main Amazon quarters of the palace. Instead, exhausted, she'd been redirected to the dungeons, not her favourite place in the palace. Though the building was relatively new, the caves below it seemed ancient, and she had to drag her leaden legs carefully down the steps of the winding stairwells whose surfaces were worn to a slippery shine by generations of hobnailed boots. Muttering to herself, she grabbed a torch from the wall at the base and began to search for her commanders. To her surprise, they were grouped in a corridor at the end of the high security cells with the male warders. Each group were in their own separate huddle, both sides appearing to ignore the other while being very suspiciously aware of every movement.

"What is going on here?" Solari demanded as she was pulled to a corner away from the males.

"I think you were supposed to be reporting to us?" Ephiny protested, but Terreis waved her back.

"She has a right to know," the redheaded leader interjected.

"Fine," Ephiny allowed, sulkily. "Gabrielle charged in there about a candlemark ago, then the Empress came out a few minutes later holding that little brat Solon."

"Solon? I thought he was dead?"

Ephiny shrugged. "The reports may have been a little premature."

"Then what?"

"She ordered us to take him to the healer, and then went back inside. The rest of us, including these guys," the warders were indicated with a curt wave, "Were told to wait and stay back. So we're waiting. Now, what have you got for us?"

Solari gave a glance to make sure they could not be overheard before beginning her report. "None of it's good. According to our scouts and spies, there's a series of armies headed this way, including a special one from Rome about a day's march out of the city."

"How large?" Terreis' eyes narrowed anxiously.

"It's not the size of it that's scary. It's the composition." Again Solari looked about before continuing. "We grabbed one of their supply people and worked him over. They have a group of experts, art traders, demolition people, packers..."

Terreis wasn't surprised. "So they're here to strip and steal whatever is valuable in Corinth. We can assume with typical Roman efficiency there will be transport following for all the valuables?"

Solari nodded.

Ephiny interrupted. "So what if we watch the legions of Rome pick clean this carcass? At least it means we'll be finally free of it, too."

"This guy also mentioned something else. The Decimators. He didn't want to talk about it too much, even though we tried to get it out of him."

"Decimators? What's that, like ten soldiers?" asked a confused Ephiny, displaying her skimpy knowledge of Latin. "What's so scary about that?"

Terreis shook her head. "It's a charming Roman custom. You want to punish a village for rebelling, you line all the people up and have them count to ten. Then you kill each tenth person."

"Oh." Ephiny's mouth had hardened into a thin line. "Nice."

Solari nodded. "Well, these guys are supposed to be in command of the rest of the party. Two centuries with more in the next wave."

Terreis' eyes hardened. "There's usually only one cohort of Decimators - but with a force this big, they won't be taking out every tenth person, will they? They're going to herd them all like sheep and kill everyone."

Again, Solari nodded. "Meanwhile, there are forces from Germania and Gaul heading this way with much the same ideas. Just not as organised as our Roman friends. And let's not forget, the Persians are still advancing."

There was a short silence, as the news sank in.

"Any good news?" asked Ephiny hopefully.

Solari shrugged. "I could make some up."

"How many soldiers are there within Corinth now?" asked Terreis while waving over the tribe's weapons master.

"Maybe two thousand belonging to all of the different provinces," answered the dark, stocky Amazon who had joined them.

"Eponin? If we..."

"Don't even think about it," Eponin said flatly. "Yes, we outnumber them, but we'd have to get into the city first. And then what? We're not street fighters. We'd lose half our sisters and most of the city would burn before we could stop them anyway. The Council of Elders would never accept it. I wouldn't accept that."

Ephiny nearly exploded. "So what are we supposed to do? Wait?" The gathered Amazons hurriedly hushed her, fearful of her outburst carrying to the small group of male guards who were clustered not too far away. Ephiny quietened reluctantly, and continued in a hoarse whisper, "What about Gabrielle? Are we leaving her to get drawn into Xena and Alti's plans? Or are we supposed to sit around here and just hope that those two bitches are killing each other off right now? Because a dead Alti is the only thing that will free us from our oath of loyalty to her."

"Not the only thing." The usually relaxed Terreis was clenching and unclenching her hands around an ornate obsidian staff.

"That's the Empress' staff," Solari realised, aloud.

"Uh huh," Terreis agreed.

"You think that Xena might challenge her?"

Terreis rolled her eyes. "That would be like falling out of the frying pan into the fire."

"Not Gabrielle...?" Solari's mouth dropped. Terreis said nothing "You can't be serious. Alti's powers alone... she's killed every Amazon that stood against her."

Terreis turned on the scout. "What would you have me hope for? Death? Continued slavery?" She paused, and swept the little group with a piercing glare before continuing, in a subdued tone, "Just maybe the Fates are working to give us our chance..."

Solari shook her head in wonderment. "She's just a trainee. A child."

The hard look was back in Terreis' eyes, and thrust the staff into Eponin's hands. "Maybe. But if Alti asks for her staff, I want you to give it to her and have two senior Council Amazons there to witness any fighting as an official challenge. And that's all. They will stand and witness, and will not take part, no matter what the outcome. Got that?"

*****

Alti sighed dramatically. "Together at last. And it seems that the prophecy is right again. You do give strength to each other. Well, fortunately that's easily changed." She thrust out her hand and there was a rushing noise, but the two were not affected. Again she tried, and there was no movement at all.

"What's the matter, Alti?" taunted Xena. "Nerves finally giving out?"

"Maybe being together makes you both more powerful than I expected," was Alti's reply, a small tremor in her voice betraying her wavering confidence. For a third time she thrust out her hands, and still there was nothing.

"You're just not used to fighting people who are still able to look you in the eye."

A fleeting look of confused fear appeared on Alti's face, but it was soon replaced by a snarl. "A temporary setback. Fine, if that isn't what works, then I'll just have to use more... physical means."

"You mean beat up a chained woman?" Gabrielle questioned, gesturing towards Xena.

"I'm not leaving the two of you together, sane and whole. Xena's the more dangerous, but a few blows to the head are all that's needed, I think. Then we'll see how much of a team you can be with a drooling fool as a partner."

Gabrielle left Xena's side to snatch up her staff. She held it firmly to her body and took a fighting stance in front of Xena

"Then you go through me first."

Momentarily astonished, Alti began to laugh. "Oh, little girl. I was hoping you'd say that. Beating you first will be fine by me." She called behind her, her voice carrying out the cell door and down the corridor. "A staff! Our little Amazon wants a challenge!" Seconds later there were the padded footfalls of Amazons, and she was presented with her staff. The Amazons stayed in the doorway, but she ignored them as she turned to Gabrielle. "You know, ever since I first saw you I wondered which would be more enjoyable; hearing you scream in pain, or pleasure." She ran an appreciative eye over the girl's slim form, adorned in close fitting Amazon suede. "It never mattered to me which it was though. And remember, dear one. It was your choice."

Gabrielle stood firm. "No-one is screaming yet, Alti."

"So confident after a few lessons with a staff?" Alti laughed. "See, I was raised a true Amazon, little girl. Not a weekend warrior like you. And that was before I could do this..."

Alti had been standing two body lengths away from Gabrielle, but at the last word her figure became a blur of motion and she was instantly beside Gabrielle, her staff closing in on her shoulder. In her surprise, Gabrielle stumbled back before attempting to defend, and missed the full force of the blow. Before she could strike back, Alti had vanished again. Xena cried out, 'Behind you!' This time the wood smashed her face and Gabrielle tasted blood. She raised her staff in time to block the second blow, but it too rocked her. She realised that she was being forced into a corner of the cell, and slid sideways to evade being trapped, but received another painful blow to her right leg. An attempt to use the limits of the cell and draw Alti towards Xena, with the hope that the former Conqueror would be able to participate, failed. Alti merely sidestepped and waved a gnarled finger Gabrielle's way. "Naughty, naughty," she admonished grinning. Gabrielle's next attempt was rewarded with another direct hit to the shoulders.

"Not like the sparring you're used to," Alti mocked.

Swallowing the blood and her own fear, Gabrielle fell back against Xena and muttered half to the warrior, half to herself. "How do I do this?"

"Watch her eyes," Xena said under her breath, "and you can beat her."

Alti stood between her and the door again, smirking. "Not so cocky anymore? I can smell your fear, Gabrielle. Come closer so I can taste it..."

Then she saw it. The subtle shift of those black eyes to Gabrielle's right hand side, and in the second Alti vanished, the girl struck her left hand palm onto the base of her staff while holding it loosely in her right. The staff shot out, and the blur that was Alti stumbled over the end and fell to the ground. Gabrielle turned and swung, but there was no force in her blow, and Alti swivelled on the floor and leapt out of her reach.

"You can't kill me, can you? Not because of morals, but because you're too weak," the Empress spat.

Xena pulled Gabrielle to her and whispered close to her ear. "You're not using your best weapons."

"What?" panted Gabrielle, never taking her eyes of the blurring figure before her.

"Your mouth and brain."

Gabrielle nodded and stood slowly, trying to gather her wits. She began hesitantly, but gathered momentum with each word. "So maybe you can beat me, but you'll still lose."

That earned an incredulous chuckle. "Oh, really?"

The staves crossed with a cracking sound.

"The treaty I brought back," panted Gabrielle as she whirled her staff around her body, ready for another offensive. "It's made out to Xena."

"A dead woman? He'll have to change that then, won't he?"

"The Green Dragon was most insistent it be Xena. You were never a choice for his support." The staves clashed again, with a bone rattling crack which shuddered down Gabrielle's forearms. She ignored the pain in her wrists, and followed up with a quick blow to Alti's head that was barely blocked in time.

Xena pitched in, enjoying each word. "So even if I _am_ dead, when your pet generals find out that the Dragon is looking for allies against you, how long do you think it will take before they are crawling over your dead body to make a deal with him?" Gabrielle punctuated the verbal shot with a solid blow to the back of the Empress' calves.

"They're fools," panted Alti as she staggered, caught slightly off guard by the verbal as well as physical blows. "They can be... swayed. They won't be able to harm me."

"Why? Because of your powers? Seems they aren't quite up to scratch." Xena laughed, contemptuously. "Or maybe you're expecting protection from your loyal Amazons?"

Gabrielle shot a concerned look at Xena, who simply mouthed, "All or nothing, Gabrielle," in reply.

Alti halted to consider the words for a moment. "Now that you mention it, they have been less than precise in following orders." She glared at the clothing worn by her opponent. "That will also have to change." Another blur, and Gabrielle was left doubled in pain and clutching her ribs.

Xena grabbed hold of the gasping girl and held her steady. "It's gone too far for you to make any changes, and you know it. You're finished," she shot back

Alti laughed, but took advantage of the break by leaning against a wall. "You think you two can use my own tactics against me? You know nothing. Maybe I win, maybe I lose - doesn't matter. This is only one battleground of many to come. You never realised the whole of the prophecy, did you? I've seen our futures, and we're reborn again and again, and each time we'll battle for each other's souls. If I don't win this time, I'll win the next. Each time our lives will be reshuffled, and I'll come out on top. Again and again, and again!" she shouted defiantly, her black eyes soaking up the weak light from the guttering torches that sputtered in the alcoves in the hallway.

Gabrielle saw the blur out of the corner of her eye, and reflexively jerked up her staff as Xena grabbed out, lashing Alti with her chain. The force of the combined blows catapulted the Empress across the cramped cell; she crashed into the wall and slumped in the doorway, scattering the two Amazons who were guarding the space.

"If that's true then you're in for an eternity of failure," ground out Gabrielle as she rose to her feet and stalked across the cell.

"Why?" husked Alti.

Gabrielle gave a short, humourless laugh. "Think about it. Of all the possible combinations, you had everything going for you to win. The God of War helping you, me with every reason to hate Xena, and her buried deep in your cells, with no reason to trust anyone again. And with all that in your favour, you still lost. Xena built an empire that could last decades, and in just one year it's fallen apart around you. You had everything, and you wrecked it. What lifetime could possibly offer you more chances than the ones you've just blown?"

"There'll be other lifetimes, other chances... other prophecies..." the defiant woman countered as she rose to her feet and stood in the cell doorway, still guarded by the two stonefaced Amazons.

"The fault isn't in your prophecy, Alti. It's in you," sneered Xena. "You just aren't bright enough or strong enough to beat us. Ever. On any ground. In any time."

"You'll always lose," added Gabrielle. "Because we'll always be stronger together. And you'll always be alone. Because of who and what you are. Time and again, through each lifetime."

Alti screamed her rage and made a rush towards Gabrielle with the staff raised to swing like a club. Gabrielle waited until the last moment before ducking under the enraged woman's blind strike, and gave a backhanded swing of her stave, propelling Alti straight into Xena's waiting fist. There was a sickening crunch as knuckles connected with cheekbones, and the woman collapsed onto the floor.

Gabrielle gripped her staff tightly and dropped to one knee beside the prone Empress, anticipating any sudden move. She felt something sharp prick the soft skin of her calf - it was the knife Alti had tried to force upon her. She wiped a trickle of blood from her lips, then picked it up and stared at it wonderingly for several seconds. Then, quickly swinging a leg over the prone Empress, she squatted on her mid section, holding the twisted blade with both hands.

Alti opened dazed eyes; they froze in hypnotic fascination on the blade that was held in front of her, its shaft glinting with speckles of candlelight. Gabrielle seemed to notice her focus, and smiled cruelly. She traced the knife's edge through the blood that was pooling at Alti's lips, and then carried the blood along her throat. The Empress shivered slightly.

"Do you know what happens to a deposed King in the traditions of the outlying countries?" Gabrielle mused as she moved the blade across shivering skin. Alti didn't stir, but shifted her open eyed stare to the girl's face. "They slice off the ears..." the knife left a slight trail of drying blood around Alti's ears, "and then they cut off their nose." The edge of the blade was run under Alti's nose, and came to rest at the tip.

"Gabrielle..." Xena spoke, warningly.

"How degrading," Gabrielle continued, speaking half to herself. "To be desecrated like that. To end up as nothing, with people laughing at you... that would be a fitting end to your reign." She saw a flicker in the black eyes, and leaned in close. "This is fear, Empress. This is helplessness. What do you think of it?"

For a moment there was no reply from the prone figure below her; the only response was the constant movement of the eyes as they glanced between Gabrielle, Xena and the knife that was still held to her nose. Then the lips parted slightly, and one word was heard by all in the cell: "please..."

Gabrielle shifted her weight slightly, and raised her head towards Xena. "Can you sense it?" she asked. "The fear? It's pouring off her - I can feel it. It's like walking through deep water."

"Yes," came Xena's pensive reply as she leaned down and captured Alti's stare. "I can almost touch it..." She smiled coldly into the dark eyes that stared back at her. "Is this what it was like for you, taking your victims? Is this what you felt like?"

Alti swallowed, and nodded slightly.

"This is what she does, Gabrielle. She paralyses her victims with fear, like a poisonous old spider stunning her prey, and then she reaches in and sucks the life from them. But no more." Xena smoothly shouldered Gabrielle away, and took her place. "This moment isn't yours, Gabrielle. I've waited so long for this. To see her at my feet, begging for her miserable life. I could just reach in, and take her." She moved her manacled hand down towards Alti's chest. "Take that power. Beg me, you bitch. Beg for your worthless life!"

Alti's mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out, save for the hissing of her breath that seemed to echo through the confines of the darkened room. Dimly, Gabrielle became half aware of the watchers at the door; they were transfixed by the play before them. She held her own breath as Xena's palm connected with the Shamaness' breastbone, and she shivered as she saw the humourless grin spread across Xena's lips.

It was a smile of revenge, desire... and inevitability. And it was all wrong. Somehow there was no satisfaction from having this powerful woman broken.

The spell was snapped.

"Xena..." Gabrielle grabbed hold of the arm, and yanked the warrior off Alti's chest. "Don't! We don't want to be her. There's no hope, no life for any of us in that. We are not her, remember? "

Xena snarled, and in frustration stabbed two fingers into the base of Alti's neck. The Empress' eyes rolled and her body went limp. Xena stared down at her enemy for a moment before she rose slightly, saying, "She's not dead. Just unconscious."

"Okay," said Gabrielle and Xena let the girl pull her away and both huddled in against each other, aware of little but their own physical and mental exhaustion.

That was how the half dozen warders found them when they burst in, swords drawn.


	14. Chapter 14

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

They surrounded the dazed body of their Empress and two carefully examined her, while the others kept their swords pointed towards the two huddled against the wall. Gabrielle's staff was too far for her to reach, tangled as she was in Xena's chains. The warders hesitated to move towards them, held back by the feral glare of the darker woman. The first of the soldiers had taken only one step when a clear voice spoke from behind them all. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gabrielle heard the words but their meaning didn't quite register. She was panting for air in the sudden closeness of the cell, and thinking of how large it had seemed when Solon had brought her there in what seemed so long ago. Now there were six sword-wielding soldiers in a semi circle to her left, protecting Alti. An equal number of Amazons lined up with their backs to the right hand wall with bows pointed at the Empress, while Terreis and Ephiny stood in the doorway. The cell seemed suffocatingly small now, and what little air there was, was overused and stale. She turned to Xena, and the pair slowly raised themselves under the watchful eyes of the warders, who stood stiffly to attention with their swords raised.

Almost in response to the movement, the guards retreated slowly towards the wall whilst covering Alti's prone body as best they could, as three more women slipped behind the archers into the overcrowded space and dropped to their knees in front of Gabrielle. Their eyes flickered around the cell and then settled on the girl, whilst their bodies hummed with the tense electricity that filled the room.

Gabrielle could feel a headache building up at her temples, and the thick air sucked at her chest, making her feel heavy and listless. The bone weary girl swallowed and asked, "Terreis? Is there something wrong with these guys' legs?"

Terreis ignored the question and asked instead, "Are you alright, my Queen?" and Gabrielle was surprised to hear a chuckle from Xena.

Despite the tension, or because of it, Xena's laugh startled them all. "You know, I was wondering why those two featherheads just stood and watched," she said. "Of course. That's why they wouldn't help. Well done, Terreis." Continuing in an oddly conversational tone, she said to Gabrielle, "What's going on is your _friend_ Terreis has just used you to get out of a certain complication."

Gabrielle turned to face the still shackled warrior. "What complication?"

"The Amazon oath. Didn't you wonder how Alti had all these nice tame Amazons at her beck and call?" Gabrielle waited impatiently until Xena explained, "See, a few years back I beat the Queen of the Amazons, Cyanne, in what they call a Queen's Challenge. As much as the Amazons hated it, it made me their Queen. At the time, all I cared about was removing them as a threat, so once they'd sworn their loyalty to me, I left them alone. I know what an Amazon's oath is worth." She gave a half smile as every Amazon's chin rose slightly in grudging acceptance of the half compliment. "After my 'death' in battle with her, Alti proclaimed herself Queen and forced them to be her Honour Guard. Now you just beat Alti." She waved towards the tightly clustered bundle of guards who were hiding the form of the Empress. "And that means..."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, no way. You can forget it."

"Gabrielle..." began Terreis.

"No. Thank you, very interesting idea, but no."

"It's not something you turn down, Gabrielle," chided Terreis, "and this isn't the time to argue about it." She indicated the armed confrontation, and the group of guards who were now bending over and trying to lift their struggling ruler to her feet.

"There are even some people who would think it an honour, you know," said an exasperated Ephiny.

"Then find one of them and make them Queen," Gabrielle shot back.

Alti seemed to come to life and with the help of the guards managed to make it to her feet. She swayed and slapped at the hands that supported her. "I don't need your help. I could have stood. I could have beaten them by myself," she screeched unconvincingly. At the cough behind her, she turned as quickly as she was still able to, and took in the sight of Terreis and several other Amazons standing at the door, bows raised and pointed at her. Her face lifted, and she gestured wildly at Xena and Gabrielle. "Why are you standing there? Kill them, I want them both dead! Now!"

"I don't think you'll be commanding any Amazons ever again, Alti." Terreis spoke quietly.

"What are you talking about? Put those down, I order you."

The Amazon leader shook her head. "You lost the challenge."

The Empress froze. "That wasn't a challenge. It wasn't to the death."

"Like your challenge of Xena was to the death?" retorted Terreis, her voice filled with contempt. "Doesn't matter, we heard your plea. You said 'please' with Gabrielle's knife at your throat. You submitted to her."

"I was struck in the face by Xena. She interfered," Alti desperately disputed.

Terreis turned to the Amazons that had witnessed the staff fight, one of whom stared gleefully at her former ruler before answering. "Alti knew Xena was there and Gabrielle managed to trick her into range. I rule that Xena was like a naturally occurring boundary, a cliff or a wild animal."

Terreis grinned at the Empress. "I always considered Xena a force of nature."

Alti listened to the dispute with a look of disbelief on her streaked face. "You're all mad. And it doesn't matter anyway. In a few heartbeats, word will get back to the barracks, and this room will be flooded with hundreds of my soldiers. You'll all be slaughtered. And Xena..." For a moment there was the old glitter in her eyes, and her lips drew back in a smile, "You're not going anywhere. There's no key to those chains, and no sword can break them. It was too easy for you to escape last time. So I hope you like them, because they'll be with you for the rest of your life."

Gabrielle surprised herself by stepping forward and matching her smile. "You really must get tired of being wrong all the time. Ephiny? Did you get it?"

Ephiny nodded, but never removed her eyes from the Empress or lowered her own bow. "She'd put it right back where it always was. In her throne." Ephiny hesitated. "Gabrielle, are you sure?" Gabrielle held her gaze until Ephiny nodded to one of the women still kneeling before Gabrielle; upon receiving the order, the woman brought out her hand.

The jewels on the chakram gleamed as the Amazon handed the weapon to the girl, who gripped it in her fists as she pivoted and faced the chained woman. She swallowed and presented the weapon to her with the words, "I believe this is yours."

Xena reached out a hesitant hand. Her fingers curled around the rim of the chakram, and she tested the weight in her hand. It was reassuringly familiar... like coming home, almost.

Then with a gleeful whoop, Xena launched the shining disc - it bounced off the walls, nearly scalped the Amazons and sliced through her wrist chains as though they were made of paper. The Amazons, guards and even Gabrielle jumped and Xena looked about at the suddenly nervous faces. She cocked her head and shook out her bruised wrists with a grin. "You're not worried about little old me, are you?" She stepped forward out of the shadows, her eyes glittering and focused on the soldiers protecting Alti. Though they had little space to move, somehow it seemed as though they drew back a pace.

Ephiny broke the silence. "Yeah, little old you scares the crap out of me, but first things, first. I think I can hear a good reason to make a tactical withdrawal." In the constricted silence, the sound of boots stomping along the upper corridors increased the claustrophobia.

Xena finished freeing herself, retrieved her chakram and cocked her ear. "Forty, fifty. As many more probably coming from the right side as well."

"Let's move it," said Terreis tersely. The Amazons repositioned themselves to create a protective wall, and with Xena shielding Gabrielle slightly with her own body, the two women slipped along behind them and to the doorway.

Impotently watching her prey slip away, and still the target of several Amazon arrows, Alti finally growled, "this is a mistake, Terreis. One you will very soon regret." She extended her hand and waved it quickly towards the row of armed women, who braced themselves for a shock that never came.

Alti gawked at her hand and again made the motion, but this time the Amazons simply stared back in confident defiance. Gabrielle said in wonder as though thinking out loud, "She was just another bully. Just another bully."

The Amazons retreated one at a time, until finally there were only the archers at the doorway keeping the Empress and her supporters at bay. As Xena passed through the doorway, she tossed a wave to Alti and smiled. "See you later."

"Run Xena." Alti snarled. "Try to run away. But where are you going to go?"

Xena flashed a smile and said, "Gee Mom, thanks for worrying. I'll be in touch as soon as I can."

*****

Once in the corridor, with the cell door locked behind them, Terreis took in their numbers. Less than a dozen Amazons and a six foot prisoner, with dozens of armed soldiers headed their way. "We have a bit of a situation here," she understated impressively. "Not that I don't think you can take half of what's coming by yourself, Xena, but several good people might die that don't have to. Is there a way..?"

"No problem," was all she said, and she leapt for the ceiling, grabbing hold of the crossbars that made for ventilation of the cells and began to swing along them until she reached the first corner of the corridor, pulling into a crouch and hanging there in the dark like some great spider. The Amazons moved along underneath her until they were several lengths from the cell.

The soldiers charged down the stairway from above, and the group's commander looked to Terreis.

"Glad you're here. The Empress is locked in the cell with an extremely dangerous prisoner and the keys," she informed him curtly, shoving him urgently in the direction of the cell. "You'll have to break her out." He nodded and quickly led his troupe further up the corridor. Xena dropped down, and they began to run in the direction the soldiers had come from.

Behind them they could hear a quiet mumbling, pierced by the sudden screeching of the Empress. "You let them pass? Morons! I'm surrounded by morons! Why are you still standing there? Get after them!"

There was a frantic rush down several winding corridors, until the eastern side of the palace was reached and the doors to the Amazon compound barred behind them.

Terreis turned to Xena. "Okay," she panted. "You're the master strategist, supposedly. We can hold out here for a candlemark or so, but not much longer. Then what?"

Ephiny collapsed with a wheeze onto a chair. "Well, we aren't staying here. I have a feeling Alti just fired us as her guards, and whoever she gets for that job will be after everyone in this room about now."

"Then the generals will start killing everybody else," Terreis added. "Plans, people. We need plans."

"Alti will have to call a meeting for all her generals in the Throne Room to get her side of the story to them first," offered Xena. "She won't want them to know that she's lost control, and she won't want them to know about me. So we do have some time...

"Would be useful to be at that meeting. But I don't think we have an invitation."

Xena began pacing about the room, her hands fluttering as she thought. "Then we'll just have to make one. What are our assets?"

Terreis began to list. "Well, there's you." Xena raised a sardonic eyebrow. "The treaty with the Green Dragon, and you seem to have the support of the Queen of the Amazons."

Gabrielle nearly exploded. "Stop looking at me when you say Queen of the Amazons!"

"Gabrielle," remonstrated Terreis, grabbing hold of Ephiny's arm before the hothead could react again. She attempted a reasonable smile, and an earnest tone. "Considering the position you and your new partner are in, you shouldn't throw away the unswerving loyalty of ten thousand warriors."

"Ten thousand? You have been busy," commented Xena sardonically. "Did the last person you swore unswerving loyalty to have a clue about that?"

"We found a little wiggle room in our oath," retorted Terreis with a straight face.

"I bet."

"So, Gabrielle..."

"NO!"

"Gabrielle," said Xena. "She's right. You need all the friends you can get if you want to save this city and your own neck."

Gabrielle sighed deeply as her eyes flicked around all the hopeful faces that surrounded her. Her headache was thudding into new life. She shook her head, sighed again and said, "Well, first things first, someone said. We need to get Xena cleaned up and ready to present to the Generals."

Terreis nodded. "Fine. And Gabrielle? We have a prisoner of sorts. We're holding the head of the Royal Household. What do you want to do with him?"

Xena recalled the young Patrician clearly. "Pericles? Why are they holding him?"

Ephiny answered. "He was sneaking out of the city a few days ago with a cart and stumbled onto one of the larger camps. Someone recognised him, and didn't think he should be telling anybody about ten thousand Amazons outside the city."

Xena chortled. "No. That's _exactly_ what he should be doing. Have him brought to the door of the throne room with us."

Ephiny looked to her new Queen for confirmation. "Gabrielle?"

"Just do it, Ephiny." Gabrielle swallowed. "You say his name is Pericles?"

Xena paused. "Yeah?"

"I read some scrolls once, by a philosopher called Pericles. In it, he laid out the blueprint for a better kind of society. He called it a democracy... Could this be the same person?"

"Probably. He was always after me about something. I would've taken off his head if he wasn't such a great manager. So? What difference would it make?"

Gabrielle grabbed her quill. "All the difference in our world." She looked to Ephiny who was still staring at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just want to know if I'm following your orders or hers."

"I said, just do it, Ephiny. We've made our choice, remember?"

Ephiny's mouth dropped. "So that's it. We just forget about everything she's done? What about Potadaia? What about my Amazon sisters?"

"You want a fast answer?" snapped Gabrielle. "Because I don't know one, Ephiny. But hanging onto a past that can't be changed won't get us anywhere right now. We have a future to carve. Let's get started."

"You've released a wild bear into your home and now you're asking it to dance," growled the Amazon in response, pointing to the former Conqueror as she did so. "You can't tame a wild animal."

Xena turned suddenly, and directed a level glare at the smaller Amazon. "You want something from me?" she growled.

Ephiny didn't flinch. "Yeah. I'd like the people you killed to be alive… and you to be dead."

Gabrielle quickly pressed between them and, to both of their surprise, faced Ephiny. "Apologise," she demanded.

"What? Apologise to... to her?" Ephiny sputtered

"Yes. This isn't the time or the place, and you know we're committed to this action. If those facts aren't enough, then as your Queen, I order you to apologise. Or doesn't your Amazon oath mean anything to you?"

"I don't want her damned apology." Xena muttered. "Because she's not wrong." Ephiny looked to Gabrielle to see if she was still under a command to apologise, but Gabrielle waved her off, indicating that she wanted to speak to Xena alone.

Though before Gabrielle could begin, Xena changed the subject. "Can we just move on? We've got to get out of here fast and start preparing for Alti's next move. And Gabrielle... could you...?"

Gabrielle smiled at knowing the unasked question. " Don't worry. We'll send someone to the healers and make sure he's safe. They'll come back and tell us where he is."

Once that was off her mind, Xena began pacing about the room, firing out an incessant stream of orders. She wanted reports, numbers of potential combatants on all sides, the Amazons deployed around the city and a message taken to Ming Tien immediately.

She finally noticed that Gabrielle and the Amazons were staring at her silently. She returned the stare, wondering what was wrong.

Gabrielle walked towards her, chin out. "Xena? You're making a lot of commands here. I told Ephiny we were committed, and I assumed that meant you too. Do we still have our deal?"

Xena's response was cut short as the potential strategies connected in her mind. Inside her head a dozen voices seemed to be arguing with each other, and Gabrielle's voice seemed to be only adding to the cacophony. By force of habit, she found herself calculating how much to her advantage her alliance with Gabrielle was.

"Yes, we do. I agreed to listen to you once Alti was off the throne. That was all, wasn't it?" Xena hedged.

"It may have been once, but that's not what it's about anymore and you know it."

_Yes, she needed the Amazons, but Gabrielle didn't have to be their leader. In fact... _Her eyes caught an Amazon staff leaning against the wall, as if waiting for her. Gabrielle's eyes followed hers to the staff, and both turned to look at each other. Gabrielle gripped her own staff.

"So talk," replied Xena, airily. "What would you have me do?"

Under that cool gaze, Gabrielle began to unravel. "I don't know. There are so many things, so many ideas, I can't..."

_Just pick up the staff Xena, _the voice urged._ You can have the Amazons and the treaty with Ming Tien and his black powder... _


	15. Chapter 15

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

**Part 15**

Even as Xena's fingers itched to take up the cudgel, she saw in her mind, the girl facing Alti for her sake, daring the Empress to go through her. She heard her own voice declaring that she wouldn't let anyone hurt Gabrielle, not even herself. And above it all, the sure knowledge that Gabrielle brought something to the table that she lacked, and probably couldn't even name, much less identify.

She took a deep breath and felt the tension inside and around herself ease. To her surprise, she found herself smiling and a sense of peace possessed her in way she had only experienced in dreams. "_Stop willing... stop wanting, Xena... silence your will, if only for a moment... all life is balance, Xena... find that which completes you..._" She sent a silent prayer of thanks to Lao Ma.

Collecting herself, she took both of Gabrielle's hands in hers. "Relax. You can do this, Gabrielle. We'll take the problems one step at a time. Getting into that room is my responsibility. What we say once we're there, is yours. That work for you? Still partners?"

"Never doubted it at all," Gabrielle lied with a smile.

*****

"Ouch!" Gabrielle complained.

"Stop whining. You said you wanted to look like an Amazon Queen and it's not easy to braid wet hair, you know?" snapped the exasperated Ephiny as she twined damp golden hair with deft fingers.

"I wouldn't mind _feeling_ like a queen. I was getting to like baths, hot baths. Not just cold water poured on top of us." She eyed the empty bucket that lay at Ephiny"s feet with distaste.

"You also said you wanted to get to the generals before Alti. She's probably doing the same patch job to herself right now." Ephiny tugged the braid she was working on, and grinned wickedly at Gabrielle's yelp.

"I feel like a scalp with a person attached," grumbled Gabrielle.

"If my Queen wishes it, I could remove the scalp and work quietly and MUCH more easily without you."

"Don't call me your Queen."

"Take your royalty like an adult, Gabrielle. There are worse people for the job. I don't see why you're so dead set on turning it down. You know, with our warriors, and your friendship with Ming Tien..."

"Give it up, Ephiny," sighed the damp Queen. "Everybody thinks I'm just waiting for some opening to make my move. The only thing that's kept me sane and honest is knowing I didn't want to be Empress. For the Gods' sake. Empress? All we've ever seen is people getting power and then trying to keep it. And then letting it screw up their heads and twist what few morals and principles they had. No. This girl is going to do what it takes and then I'm getting out of here."

"What if staying is what it takes?"

"It won't be if I have any choice."

There was a scuffle as the heavy cloth screen was pulled back, and Xena entered. "What won't be?"

"Gabrielle was just explaining why she's going to follow the plan and not take the throne. How about you?"

Xena scoffed. "Why can't I do both?"

Before Ephiny could respond, Gabrielle changed the subject. "How's Solon?"

Still exchanging glares with Ephiny, Xena was noncommittal. "They're doing what I would have done."

"Then that's good, right?" Xena simply shrugged, and removed the cloak she'd used to hide her identity. Gabrielle caught her breath. She'd gotten used to seeing Xena in ragtag fashion, but now in her leather and armour she seemed to burn with magnetism and once again she began to have doubts. "You seem.... taller."

The warrior turned burning blue eyes in Gabrielle's direction. "That's the idea, right? You wanted to impress people. So are we ready to move? Alti's had at least a quarter candlemark to get people together. We need to be there now."

Gabrielle pursed her lips in thought. "Xena, I don't think that Alti is a factor any more."

Xena's brow wrinkled. "What are you talking about? She's never finished. She always pulls one more dinar out of the cake."

"You can't see it because you're obsessed with her. Think of the Alti we left. She was broken, Xena and everyone who was there knows it. We stood up to her, and her powers were gone just like you predicted. If you'd have said boo to her, she would have jumped."

Xena tried to assimilate that concept. _Alti, no longer able to..?_ The cards in her mind shuffled quickly. "If that's true, then it all comes down to Alexander, or it all comes down. Crashing down."

"Alexander of Macedonia?" Ephiny's attention was caught.

"Without his support, nothing will work, so we can't just kill him."

Gabrielle blew a stream of air out. "So, what do you know of him?"

"Well," said Xena thoughtfully. "There's good news and bad news. The good news is that Alexander's just like me, and I know how he thinks."

"And the bad news?"

"That Alexander's just like me and I know how he thinks."

Undaunted, Gabrielle raised her quill and scroll, prepared to write. "What can we give him?"

"Well, that's simple. What he wants is the world."

Gabrielle lowered her scroll. "Oh." There was a pause, and then she picked up her quill again. "Well, maybe we can give it to him..."

****

"My Lord Alexander, the Empress demands that all her Commanders meet immediately in the Throne Room. You are ordered to come alone and without swords."

"Did she now?"

"May I reply that you are not available?"

"I think not. Not if the girl is back." Alexander looked up from the desk. "She has returned?"

"Yes, my Lord."

The King of Macedonia got up, strolled to the open window and gazed below onto the streets, lost in thought. The servant waited for several moments before coughing. Alexander looked up and smiled. "Have you spent much time in Corinth, Galba?"

"A few days now and again. It has its charms."

"But not enough to be remembered." disagreed the King. "I would have liked to have been crowned here, but setting destiny on its proper course means that sacrifices must be made. Can you write, Galba?"

"No my Lord, I have not that privilege."

"A pity. A record should be kept of this day. I'm afraid I shall be too busy. As for the future, Athens is nice, I believe."

"But it is not the seat of the Empire, Lord."

Alexander laughed. "No, it isn't. I am." He shut the window, and turned. "Help me dress. The time has finally come, and we mustn't keep the Empress waiting."

*****

Shortly afterwards, Terreis returned. "So we have the Queen's Litter and we gathered twenty Amazons. You ready?"

Gabrielle looked down at the scrolls she'd filled with ideas and notes. "No, but it's not like we have a choice."

Terreis smiled. "Funny, I feel like I've been waiting for a long time for this. You'll be fine. All we need is the right audience for what you've written." She then turned to the warrior, who was sitting cross-legged against the wall, examining her sword. "Xena? Word is that there's over three hundred soldiers waiting for us to try to break in to Alti's meeting with the Generals."

"And how many inside?"

"None," replied the Regent.

"None?"

Eponin joined them. "It makes sense. She doesn't have any Amazons as bodyguards, no one whose loyalty she can trust, and she's about to break the news to her commanders that she's failed to bring the Green Dragon onto her side. Alti isn't about to allow any swords into the room, much less soldiers. No, the troops are all stationed at the only entrance, waiting for us to enter through the main corridor."

Terreis looked to Xena. "That corridor is three body lengths wide, a field long and marbled from ceiling to floor. Smooth as glass and not even a pillar to hide behind. So how do twenty Amazons get past three hundred soldiers?"

Xena was confident, even cocky. "All the better. The reason that there's no pillars inside, is because they are all on the outside."

"And...?"

She stood, and ran a finger along the side of her sword. "We have a few things to get, and then I'll show you how twenty Amazons can get past three hundred soldiers."

Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's sword. "Are all those soldiers going to have to die?"

Xena surprised them all by shaking her head. "That wouldn't take much imagination, now would it?"

And then she smiled.

*****

Eponin's voice echoed down the length of the long corridor. "The Queen of the Amazons wishes to meet with the Empress and her Commanders."

From the end by the great door the reply was just as firm. "The Empress will not be seeing anyone until after her conference with her Generals."

From the shadows a dark figure sauntered into view. "Well, you can't say we didn't try to be nice."

The voice was distinctive and easily recalled. "Xena?!" The guard's mouth gaped.

The former Empress smiled. "Lucius, isn't it?" She leaned casually against the wall, causing his eyes to bulge further. "Hello, boys. Do we have to do this the hard way, or would you like to let the nice lady in?" She smiled, like a cat cozying up to the mouse.

Lucius made a small hand gesture and from both sides of the doorway soldiers flooded in. Xena removed her arm and stood patiently, almost bored, until the last man filed in facing her across the length of the passageway.

"That all, or should we wait for a few more to even the odds?"

Lucius sneered. "Once I thought that killing you would bring honour, but they were right. You're just another mad bitch."

Xena hung her head. "Lucius, Lucius. You've been working for Alti so long that you've forgotten I'm not just any mad bitch. I am THE mad bitch." She gestured to him to bring his men forward. "Let's see what you've got."

Lucius motioned several lines of men forward, and Xena covered her mouth and spoke through her hand to Eponin at her side. "Remember, we have to get them all into the main sections. So on my signal, count to ten, have the archers fire, then repeat like we planned. Get them ready."

Eponin nodded and ordered the archers up front and the rest to withdraw. "Xena..?" came a querulous voice from inside the litter as it was raised up. Xena never lifted her eyes from the phalanx facing her but replied curtly. "Gabrielle. You said I was in charge of getting you in there. You have your job and I have mine."

The bearers waited for instructions to move and at first they only heard a grumbling noise from inside but then a quiet, "Be careful. Okay, you heard the lady, let's move out."

As the litter retreated, Xena turned and mouthed to Terreis, "Look after her'. She was rewarded by a slight nod and a smile. That off her mind, Xena waited till six archers positioned themselves behind her, arrows cocked and ready to fire.

At the sight of them the soldiers in the first rank raised their body shields and continued their advance. Xena waited for a few heartbeats before raising and flinging her chakram. The weapon bounced off the polished walls and sliced across the exposed ankles of the front row; the injured soldiers immediately dropped to the ground screaming, exposing the unprepared men behind them.

Xena dropped low with them while Amazon arrows flew over her head and found their marks. As the volley ended, her cry echoed down the corridor and she leapt over the two rows of fallen men, landing on and flattening two soldiers in the third row. Still standing on their shields, she cut down two more on either side with her sword. Again, she leapt into the air just as another volley of arrows pierced the gap she had created and striking with deadly accuracy more soldiers in the final and fourth row.

Shocked at the quickness with which twenty men had been slaughtered or disabled, Lucius gave the order for his entire maniple to charge. As the surging mass rushed towards them, Xena made one last bloody slash with her sword before flipping backwards and joining the Amazons in a frenzied retreat. As they raced, Eponin glanced back to be sure their pursuers were all committed to the rush. Assured that they were, and seeing that the mass of men had reached the mid-way point of the corridor, she gave a piercing whistle and a crashing sound was heard from the outside. The walls trembled and dust began to fall from the ceiling like powdery snow. There was another crash and the soldiers halted in confusion as fractures began to snake up the walls on all sides of them. Perplexed, they turned just in time to see the ceiling behind them come crashing down, blocking their exit. The Amazons and Xena ignored the sounds, leaping over the falling marble, barely making it out of the corridor into the open air. Behind them, both ends of the corridor collapsed, trapping the troops securely in the mid part of the corridor - the only area that remained standing.

There was a shocked silence, broken only by the sound of rubble settling.

As the dust cleared, Terreis' and Gabrielle's groups dropped their battering rams beside the remains of the pillars and surveyed the damage. The marble and plaster dust began to disperse, revealing the exposed Great Door where Lucius now stood, alone and in shock.

Xena surveyed the wreck with some pride. "And that is how twenty Amazons can get past three hundred soldiers."

The Amazons lined the former hallway, their bows pointing at the cracks in the masonry, keeping the soldiers trapped in their makeshift marble cell.

The Queen's Litter was brought forward again, and Gabrielle shook her robe and hair free of the debris before scrambling inside.

The bearers hoisted the litter to their shoulders, made their way to the outside of the now ruined hallway and picked their way carefully around the fallen masonry. There was a stumble and Xena heard the sound of the body inside being tossed about. Seemingly casually, but with no wasted motion, Xena forced her way to its flank. "Are you alright?" she asked the occupant.

"Tell me again why we have to use a Queen's Litter?" Gabrielle grumbled from inside.

A relieved smirk appeared. "You wanted to impress."

"Gods. How impressive are the Queen's funerals?"

"Well, if this doesn't work, neither of us will be around to help with the arrangements."

There was a short pause, followed by an un-Queenlike snort. "You're not helping."

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"I am if you are." The words were given added emphasis when a hand snaked out through the curtains and laid itself on the former Conqueror's shoulder. Xena stared at the hand for a moment as though wondering how it had gotten there. She moved to clasp it, but stopped when she saw Ephiny approaching. Any emotion that might have been in her eyes was sealed and the two women acknowledged each other coldly.

Ephiny waited until Xena moved in front of the litter before making one more appeal. "Gabrielle. This is the last chance. Did you hear yourself when you told me off before? That wasn't some street kid that ordered me to apologise, that really was the Queen of the Amazons. Maybe you still think you can't pull it off, but you have to look at the alternatives, and I swear..."

Furiously Gabrielle cut her off. "If I'm so forceful, why are we still having this conversation? The decision is made, Ephiny, do you understand?" Angrily she called out to the Gods. "Why won't anyone believe me that I don't want power?"

"I believe you," said Xena clearly, from up ahead. "I've believed you ever since I read those scrolls."

Gabrielle smiled wanly. "The girl who wrote them is long dead."

Xena objected quietly. "If that's the case, then I killed her. And I won't believe that. The only thing that's kept me going since then, the only times I've held onto my sanity was when I trusted you. That girl has to be still alive for all our sakes."

The three travelled in silence for a moment, and the tension began to build with each footstep.

Finally the bearers manoeuvred their cargo around the collapsed section of the hallway and reached the door. In front, Eponin repeated herself without any change of her previous inflexion. "The Queen of the Amazons wishes to meet with the Empress and her Commanders."

Still gaping in shock, Lucius quickly nodded, and banged on the door.

There was no answer.

"Why don't you knock again?" suggested Gabrielle, poking her head through the curtains. "It's a very thick door. Maybe they didn't hear you?"

Xena shoved Lucius aside. "You gotta learn how to make an entrance when you're Queen, Gabrielle." With that, she took a few steps back, and then charged the door, smashing it off its hooks and laying it flat. Without a glance to her companions, she strode inside. Shrugging, the Amazons hoisted their Queen's litter onto their shoulders once more and, without another word, followed Xena into the room.

*****

Inside, Gabrielle thought her worst fears were realised. Alti stood in a huddle amidst the generals and seemed to be quite entertained by what they were saying. But as the shock of Xena's entrance made its way through the room, the generals stepped aside, leaving Alti to stare at Gabrielle glassy eyed, her red and white silk robes clinging tightly to her frame. Gabrielle noticed that the silk seemed to be running, and her eyes widened as she spotted the crimson rivulets that were streaming onto the floor beneath the Empress. And dripping from the daggers still held by her former commanders. What she had thought was a smile was a painful grimace

The Empress' eyes rolled towards the intruders; she staggered a half step, and attempted to clench her fist. Gabrielle heard her mutter "Mine!' as her hand waved unsteadily, but whether it was Xena and Gabrielle's souls, the throne room and all its glory, or something else, she never would know.

Alti, the Empress of the Known World, crumpled to the ornate mosaic floor, dead before she landed.


	16. Chapter 16

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Many thanks for the continuous help and assistance from our friends at the Tavern Wall, especially Cath; the invaluable insight of Mary Morgan; Ann; Trish; all on the Bardic Circle, particularly current & former members Lawlsfan, Claudia, Angelrad, Blindzon Elyzon, Emily Duncan, Emily Mills, Extra, JLynn, and Temora.

We're not like the Conqueror - we're nice people! So please write to both of us at:

Kamouraskan(at)yahoo(dot)com and Lariel_a(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Part 16**

The tableau of generals stood frozen as their knives continued to drip with the blood of the woman they had just murdered.

Gabrielle's eyes scanned each of the men and noted the myriad of expressions that passed over their faces. Having made the ultimate choice, having risked their all, they now looked upon Xena with shock, disbelief and fear. Alexander alone seemed to be calculating all the various possibilities that the former Empress' sudden appearance implied.

He stepped forward in wary greeting. "By the Gods, I've been so blind. But my eyes don't lie. Here you are." He regarded her, barely containing his frustration and disbelief. "Of course, you were still alive. The Green Dragon is no fool. But as dramatic as the resurrection of my old teacher is, it changes nothing."

There was a muted muttering from his stunned peers, and several raised their still bloodied blades. Alexander quickly recovered his composure and turned to his comrades with an expansive gesture. "Relax, gentlemen. Xena is hardly about to avenge Alti's death, nor could she possibly think that throne is hers by some natural right. She's here to talk." He turned back, a slight smile on his face. "Aren't you, Xena?"

"Always thinking, always so cool, Alex. And you're only... what? Twenty-three? No exhilaration from such an important kill? No confusion or worry about whether I've made your butchering pointless?"

"As dramatic as your entrance is, Xena, stop stalling. You didn't come here expecting to take that throne. So tell us what you want."

Xena arched an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the verbal hit. "You always were quick. Quick enough to know not to fight me."

"When I was young, yes. But that was a few years ago. You remember, still in my teens, mourning my father, consolidating his empire? And you had so much to teach me. But now..." he swept his hand about the room, "...these men know me. They know what I can do."

"We all know what you can do. The question is, what _will_ you do?"

"No, the question is, what can _you_ do?" he returned, equally smoothly. "As good as you are, you need an army, and a trade agreement with the Green Dragon isn't enough to even sit at this table now, much less at the head."

Xena's lips quirked. "I do have a few allies. I understand that you have already met Gabrielle...." She gave a slight pause. "... Queen of the Amazons."

There was another small silence and the small group watched as her attendants assisted Gabrielle in descending from the litter. "Nice to meet you," Alexander muttered bemusedly, staring at the slight girl who was dressed in sumptuous skins and jewelry. She nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He returned his attention to his old mentor. "Support of the Amazons and a mouthful of dinars buys you an ale at the inn, Xena." A derisive smile crept onto his lips.

Xena shrugged. "Well, you might change your mind if you talk to a friend of yours about that." She gave a nod towards the hole where the door had once been." You all know Pericles, don't you?"

Pericles was brought forward accompanied by two Amazons, somehow managing to make it appear that they were his escorts. A shove in the back was dealt with by an imperious glare before he began to speak. "Two days ago I was on an... errand." There was slight pause as he considered his words. "This forced me to leave the city. I was taking one of the less traveled roads when two Amazons apprehended me. They took me to a camp, or rather a village."

"How many Amazons would you say you saw?" Xena prompted.

"In the first village I'd say, not less than three thousand." Muttering broke out amongst the commanders at this. Pericles absorbed the attention with pleasure before continuing. "On my way here I was taken through another encampment, and I estimate that there were further four thousand of the female warriors."

At this, the muttering became barely restrained protest. Xena once again indicated Gabrielle with a flourish. "So perhaps you'd like to greet the Queen of the Amazons more correctly."

"Hi," said Gabrielle in a small voice as she tried to avoid the inert body on the floor. She took a few tentative steps away from the litter, and took up position next to Xena. With a trace of a quiver that worried Xena, she said, "I've given orders that, together with Ming Tien's forces, my ten thousand warriors are to surround this city."

"So no-one is going anywhere for a while, boys." Xena kept her confident smile as she calmly stepped over the body of Alti, and headed towards the dais and its throne. Comfortably, she took each upward step towards the great chair until reaching it, she ran her finger around the gilt edging, savouring the long-forgotten features and texture of the intricately carved arms. It felt warm, almost comforting to the touch. Her nostrils were teased by the rich odours of the highly waxed wood and its familiar, well-worn leather inlays. She perched on its arm. "I think we should talk, don't you?"

Alexander dipped his head in reluctant admiration. "A well-played card. But there are greater forces at play here, Xena. Though I will admit you _may _havecomplicated things somewhat. For the time being."

"Sorry," she smiled, insincerely. "I'm just that kind of girl."

More silence, this time broken by scuffling as Claudius pushed his way through the group and to Alexander's side, still brandishing his crimsoned knife blade before him. "What is this? Does she think she can just walk in here and take over? And how do we know any of this is true?"

"Claudius, you've gotten braver and fatter since I last saw you," was the smooth response from the dais. "Anyway, Alex knows I don't bluff."

The Macedonian king nodded. "Even if this were that rare exception, if Pericles says there are ten thousand Amazons surrounding this city, then there are ten thousand Amazons surrounding the city." He kept an admiring but calculating eye on Xena.

"So what? Does she think she can hold us hostage? How long will they hold out once our forces begin arriving?" blustered Claudius, grabbing Alexander's arm. There was a murmuring from the other Generals.

"Eponin?" Eponin waited until a nod from Gabrielle indicated she was to respond, an interplay that did not go unnoticed. The Amazon weapons master moved to the foot of the dais. Xena posed the question. "Your scouts spotted over two thousand soldiers, the crèème of Rome, arriving tomorrow. How many casualties would you expect your forces to receive once they enter the forests?"

Eponin mused on the problem for a moment. "With the element of surprise, the forest for cover and using only our archers, I'd estimate..." she paused for effect, "... none." She allowed a small smile to play over her usually stoic face. "However, if we decided that our trainees needed some hand to hand exercise, we might lose two or three."

"Then our next legion will simply burn the forest cover down!" spluttered Claudius.

Xena yawned. "When they get here. And that's going to take some time, I think. Eponin? Given say, a month to prepare... to create fire walls, dugouts and all the usual ways to prevent being burnt out, plus time to set traps, how do you think you'd do against a force twenty times that size?"

"Given a month, we could hold it. Even longer, because we'd hold it to the last woman."

"But why would they?" demanded Ariovistus.

Terreis produced a parchment, glancing at it as she spoke. "Because unlike your armies, where only a small percentage are actual fighters and the rest mostly people for supply and support, every Amazon is a trained warrior who'd be protecting her home and her family." She allowed the tiniest of smiles to creep onto her lips. "Our reward is that the lands and forests around Corinth will be granted to the Amazons in perpetuity, as long as they can protect Corinth from any attack."

"By whose order?" Alexander's chin tilted.

"Who cares?" the red-head replied. "Once they hear what you boys had planned for every soul in this city, I'm sure the citizens of Corinth'll think it's a pretty good deal. What do you think?"

There was a long silence while the Generals digested this last piece of news. Alexander, once again, was the one to break it. "So you think you've boxed us into our shed. Now where do you plan to herd us?"

"I'm not boxed," Claudius blustered. "We can still destroy this city or hold them hostage. We have the soldiers for that."

Alexander dismissed him. "Amazons don't believe in hostages. So that leaves us with killing the Amazon Queen, and burning the city. And then go where?" The blue eyes of the Macedonian were contemptuous as they regarded the strident Roman. "You'd cut off the branch you were sitting on, would you?" He sighed, then turned back to Xena and regarded her thoughtfully for several moments. "You've gone to great deal of difficulty to get to this point. Let's hear the plan, Xena."

So this was it. She looked to see if Gabrielle was ready, and was startled to find the girl in a daze, staring wide-eyed at the bloody body that still lay sprawled on the floor's mosaic. Forging on anyway, she said, "It's not my plan, it's my... partner's."


	17. Chapter 17

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Many thanks for the continuous help and assistance from our friends at the Tavern Wall, especially Cath; the invaluable insight of Mary Morgan; Ann; Trish; all on the Bardic Circle, particularly current & former members Lawlsfan, Claudia, Angelrad, Blindzon Elyzon, Emily Duncan, Emily Mills, Extra, JLynn, and Temora.

**Part 17**

Now the German spoke contemptuously. "Partner? Who have you tricked into following your banner now? Another ill-bred peasant like this supposed Queen, I would assume?"

Knowing the effect this would have on Gabrielle, Xena could have kissed the fool but instead she leaped from her perch, startling them all. She lifted the German by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Live and learn," she hissed into his face. "That's what I've done. Now wouldn't you like a few more minutes to do both?"

To her relief she heard Gabrielle cough and say calmly and deliberately, "I think you can let him down now, Xena."

Still snarling, Xena let the German slide down the wall to land a boneless heap on the elaborately tiled floor, his eyes both fear-filled and resentful. She stepped back, and approached the silent men. Casually, she brushed past them, tapping each on the chest as she spoke. "Gabrielle became Queen by beating Alti in a Queen's Challenge. And that was an Alti with all her powers. After the victory, Gabrielle decided that the broken husk was not worth killing, but I see you gentlemen disagreed. Or weren't you surprised when you managed to get so close without her sweeping you all away? You already owe this particular _peasant_ your lives." Having said her piece, she withdrew to the side of the throne again and allowed Gabrielle to take centre stage, noting that the girl's eyes were now alight with anger.

"Peasant, eh?" Gabrielle began. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "It's not like you well-born gentlemen really have much of a plan yourselves, is it? I mean, basically all you've agreed to do is clear the board and start over again. And let's think of it that way, of course, clearing away a board, let's forget that we're talking about human beings whose lives you'll be destroying... friends, families, lovers and children that are just as important as your DAMNABLE greed..." Gabrielle's voice was beginning to rise.

"Gabrielle" Xena said, quietly.

The newly minted Amazon Queen recovered smoothly. "Yes, well... I said we'd forget that, didn't I? So you clear the board, and what have you got? None of your countries is self-sufficient, so you'll all soon be at war just to get back what you had before the slaughter started." She began pointing at the leaders one at a time, while Xena relaxed, admiring her anger and poise.

"You, your country is renowned for its artisans and manufacturing, but you're landlocked, so how long till you'll be at war with _him_, to get his seaport? And _you_? You're at his back in the mountains so you're hoping he'sdistracted enough so you can attack and have a place to process your minerals. And after all this warring, will any of your miners, or your artists or your factories or your boats be standing? Or will you have already surrendered to Alexander as he picks up the pieces? Will the farms that fed you be burned, and the villages that provided your soldiers be rubble? That's a PLAN?" She glared at the group with burning eyes.

They stared back at her in complete and stunned silence.

She took a deep breath, then cast them a charming smile. "So maybe you might want to listen to how you can have all you have now. Plus…Freedom, peace, and the gratitude of your people?"

Suebin pulled himself to his feet. "This is ridiculous. Don't tell me any of you are actually listening to this... this..." He gestured towards Gabrielle, who simply smiled again and waved at one of her Amazons. Immediately, a scroll was placed into her hands.

"If you wish to preach in favour of what's good for the people, I'm afraid you've picked the wrong audience," pointed out Ariovistus.

"I'm not so naïve. Though most would consider each of you to be pretty naïve, if you believe you can maintain your position without the backing of the landowners, the nobles, the peasants, the artists, the soldiers and the workers of your country. And why will they support me and not you?" Gabrielle held up the scroll and slowly unfurled it. "Because this treaty will bring peace. It will take away the taxes of the empire and put more food on all of their tables, and most importantly, it will stop their children from being killed. I am offering the only sane choice. Will you take it?"

The generals looked to Alexander who stood frozen in the center of the room. Words escaped his mouth, a barely heard whisper. "A choice... offered by the third woman." He appeared to gather himself again and addressed Gabrielle, though his eyes seemed to be seeing her for the first time. "I'm sorry, but not too long ago I was given a reading, which said that an event of this kind would occur."

Gabrielle shook the scroll, letting her frustration show. "But that's what we should be avoiding! Seers and Fates, Gods and Destiny. They are all rewards, pieces of cheese for the rats to chase. No wonder the Gods have no respect for us. They play with us, and then, we in turn play with those unfortunate enough to be under our control. And so on, and so on right down the line and we never learn. This is a chance to break the cycle."

Alexander nodded. "Fine. You have our attention. Speak your piece."

_They were going to listen._ Gabrielle felt her exhilaration rise until she clamped it down firmly. _Don't get overconfident now._ Unless she really did want to become like the rest of them. She motioned to her Amazons; moments later, a selection of scrolls was placed carefully onto the heavy oak table that lay at the far end of the room. Gabrielle strolled to the table, and picked one up. "These are copies of the agreement with the Green Dragon. We expect you all to sign them."

"What? Trade agreements and mutual defence pacts? This is how you will create the perfect peace?" smirked Claudius, moving over to the table and sweeping his hand across the top. Scrolls slid across the polished surface and cascaded onto the floor. "You show your ignorance of politics, girl."

The Amazons bristled; Gabrielle held up a hand to stall their response. "Treaties survive when they have enforceable penalties, mutual benefits, and the right people in the right places."

"Right people in the right places?" repeated the Roman, eyeing the heavily armed and now angry Amazons with some trepidation. He slid away from the table and back to the shelter of his male colleagues.

"Yes," replied Gabrielle smoothly. "For example, Xena will be helping with enforcement." She gestured towards the Warrior, who waved from her position on the arm of the throne.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Suebin, suspiciously.

"It means, that if any of you break the agreement, you can expect to find her at your gates, at dawn, with an army made up of the other signatories," was Gabrielle's explanation, delivered with a charming smile and another wave towards the former Conqueror.

There was a short silence as the image sank in. "And if we fail to contribute soldiers to this army?" questioned Alexander.

Xena interrupted, with a smile of her own. "Then you can expect to find me in your bedroom, at night, with a knife at your throat." There was another, less contemplative silence.

Gabrielle acknowledged Xena's comment with an expressive shrug. "See, finding the right person for each job is really quite important. Here's another example. Pericles." The scholar started as his name was mentioned. "You've been writing about a form of government you call 'democracy,' is that right?"

Pericles' cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "You've read my scrolls?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I don't suppose any of the Commanders here have...? No, I didn't think so. Reform isn't something you thought was in your own interests. Pity. Because it is now." She glared at them before approaching the scholar. "Pericles, I've had a lot of time to imagine how the world could be, while I scrabbled to find food and keep my friends safe. I thought they were just dreams, but I found a blueprint for that world in your scrolls. Would you like an opportunity to practice it? Here, in Corinth, with the shelter of the Amazon Nation, you could establish an elected council. We could fund you with some of Alti's gold. You could build schools, hospitals, museums, theatres and a library for all the citizens. Draw the greatest of architects, playwrights, teachers... Would you be interested in that?"

"The Empress's gold"?" Claudius' eyes had kindled with interest at the mention of Alti's cache of treasure.

Xena swung her long legs over the side of the throne and settled onto the seat, shifting until she was comfortable. "Yes, seems the old hag was doing quite nicely, judging by the amount she's salted away."

"She was bleeding the people dry," came Gabrielle's sharp retort. "It should go to back to them, where it can do the most good."

"That should be our job," interrupted Claudius. Several of the Generals murmured their agreement. "That coin was taken from our coffers too, and we are the Representatives of our people. The gold should come to us. We will decide what's best for our own people."

"Representative of the people? You?" scoffed Gabrielle. "The only mandate you have is for war, and we're talking peace now. Seems to me you decide what's best for yourselves. Give you a chest full of money and you'd be raising armies with it. Fortune should bring corn in the fields and food on plates, not razed lands and dead farmers. But with a democracy, there might be a chance of it getting to where it's needed. You'd have to have votes to decide how to spend it, so if you want to have a say, get on this wagon before it leaves town, gentlemen. Oh, and a word of advice? If women outside the city are protecting it, I'd advise you to make sure that women in the city can vote, own property and have the same rights as men. Just to keep potential friction down." Again there was that charming and confident smile that was confusing the generals far more than her speech. She turned again to the scholar. "Pericles, will you attempt your democracy?"

"No." The answer was prompt, and unexpected.

"Why?" queried Xena, a note of surprise in her voice. She sat forward on the throne, her blue eyes capturing Pericles' grey ones.

He swallowed deeply, but spoke without a tremor. "You talk very well, and you both claim you don't want to be pawns in someone's game. Yet you seem rather adept at moving your pieces. I won't be played either."

"This isn't a game, Pericles," interrupted Gabrielle. "Too many people have died already and many thousands more will if we don't get serious about this. There'll be no-one pulling strings in the background. Neither Xena nor I will be controlling the city or this agreement."

Pericles snorted a short laugh. "The Amazon Queen with her force of thousands, and Xena with her... reputation? I will not give you a façade to rule. That is not democracy. My way favours the many instead of the few; this is why it is called a democracy. And you claim to have read my work?" He levelled a flat glare at her, and made to move towards the door.

Gabrielle stuck out a placatory hand, arresting his progress. "You once wrote about poverty; that no one should be ashamed to admit it, and that the real shame is in not taking practical measures to escape from it. I believed that too, for a while. But it's not enough to _want_ better things. There has to be the opportunity within the system to help people." She moved her hand up to his shoulder and said earnestly, "Give that chance to thousands. Seize this moment."

Pericles' brow wrinkled, but he gave no response. His eyes flickered uncertainly from the girl in front of him to Alexander, Xena and then back to the Amazon Queen once more. Gabrielle tried again. "You also said that just because you aren't interested in politics, doesn't mean that politics isn't interested in you. You preached a doctrine that demands involvement - how can you step away from it now?"

"Very clever to use my own words, but do you really understand what it would mean? Are you prepared for laws that give equal justice to ALL? Regardless of birth, wealth and station? That none of you will be more important than the poorest person in Corinth? You're telling me that the Amazon Queen and former Empress can live with that?" His eyes flashed a challenge at Gabrielle and Xena.

"Of course! That's the whole point, isn't it?" shot back Gabrielle. "If it's us you're worried about, don't be. We probably won't even be here."

There was a stunnedsilence_,_ and all eyes swivelled to Xena. Her lips quirked and one eyebrow arched at Gabrielle's words.

The former Empress dangled one leg over the side of the throne swinging it gently, the slight movement drawing all eyes in the room to watch the honey-coloured limb swing its graceful arc. "I'm sure the boys here are considering your offer, Gabrielle. Especially Pericles." She cast a quick smile towards the deliberating scholar. "But we have the little business of treaty signing to attend to. And before any of you figure that you can sign the treaties and repudiate them once you leave here and rejoin your armies, you should know that you'll be staying here for a moon or so while preparations are made. That should give us enough time to send your copy of the agreement to your home country, along with some gold to fund a celebration of the peace. You should be home, just after the empire's taxes are _not_ collected, to a hero's welcome."

"So that's how you're going to do it?" Alexander snapped, and strode up to the dais on which the throne was placed. "Bribe or buy off any opposition with our own gold? That might work with the others, but not me. What could you possibly have that I couldn't take once I'm sitting in that chair? I will not put off a destiny that has already been written in the stars."

"Written in blood, you mean. Haven't we had enough of conquerors?" uttered Gabrielle, sharply.

"Like your partner?" The Macedonian turned to her with a derisive laugh. "You truly believe that she's given up on ruling the world? No-one changes, girl. Not like that. And especially not Xena. Just because you think age or conscience finally caught up with the Conqueror, doesn't mean I'm foolish enough to. You've been conned, girl."

"You think I still want power?" Xena's stillness was unsettling. She tossed him a cold smile. "Been there, had that."

"I have a way to prove your sincerity, Xena," Alexander smirked as he unsheathed his sword. "Ambition has always been the fuel for the exceptional. It fired you once, made you hungry and deadly. But if you've mellowed so much, then I should be able to take you, correct? And if I can't, then we'll know the fire hasn't burned as low as you claim." He stood at the edge of the dais, his sword outstretched and a confident smile on his face. The generals fell back quickly.

Gabrielle threw out an arm to stall the rush of Amazons, and motioned to her archers to lower their bows.

"You want to take me on in a swordfight? Now who's being foolish, Alexander?" came Xena's voice, with a growling edge to it.

"Not foolish, Xena. I'm seizing an opportunity. The world is made for those with the courage to shape it with their own hands."

"Funny you should say that. I used to hear that voice, once. Sometimes it was Ares, or Alti, but the promise was always the same."

"And was that voice wrong? Can you no longer hear it? Prove it. Take the challenge, Xena." He moved his sword and pointed it at chest level. "Lose with honour, in battle. Or lose in disgrace. Show us what the truth really is, because I'm willing to risk everything. I will not be denied my rightful destiny again by you, without giving my all," he snarled.

She sprang to her feet, causing him to stagger back a few steps. She smirked. "Would you have me fight you unarmed? And here, on the stage?"

He withdrew his sword, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Go, get a sword from your cronies. And I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your... partner." He spat the words, then jumped off the dais. He was immediately surrounded by his fellow generals.

"Xena, what in Hades do you think you're doing?" Furious green eyes bored into Xena's as she joined the band of Amazons. "You're not gonna fight him for the throne?"

"Terreis? I'll need your sword." There was a moment of hesitation, before the blade was produced. "Gabrielle. I have no choice. Alexander will pick apart your precious 'democracy' if I don't do something about him now. Either I fight him, and maybe keep the Empire from falling apart, or I don't and we all lose. Only..."

"What?"

The warrior paused, and there was the slightest slump to her shoulders. "Gabrielle, what if he's right? I don't know how much I've changed, and maybe part of what..."

"Listen to me. He's wrong. Know why? Because he believes that people can't change, and you have."

"You don't know me."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I KNOW that you won't take that throne. I know that you would give your life if you could change what happened in Potadaia. I know Alexander is wrong. He believes that ambition is all that drives the world. Do you?"

"I used to. I know it carried me through times when I wanted to quit." Xena swept her gaze around the crowd of Amazon warriors clustered around her, glanced briefly at the remains of her nemesis Alti, kicked aside and forgotten on the dusty floor of the meeting hall, and then settled on the open face of the Amazon Queen. "But you believe in me? Can it be that simple?" Her lips quirked into a wry grin. " Damn it, Gabrielle. I don't know what the Hades drives the world... but I think I'm about to find out where my strength comes from. Maybe a single person can't change fate alone, but two might just be able to use it and shape it."

"I'm waiting, Xena," called Alexander, "I've been waiting for too long. Let's meet our fates together. Yours, to die by my hand, here and now. And mine to put destiny back on course." The group of generals fell back, to reveal Alexander standing with sword outstretched. He brandished it, inviting her to enter the circle formed by the honour guard of his confederates.

Without hesitation, she did so. "Alex, you don't know what sitting in that chair means to even the most extraordinary mortals. There are only two human beings in the world who could tell you, and one is lying dead on the floor over there. The other one wants you to listen."

"All I've heard from you and your friends today is talk. Talk and no battle. What happened to the old Xena? The one who would've grabbed a challenge like this, the one who would've relished it?" He whirled sharply, and the subsequent clash of swords sent a shower of sparks into the air.

Immediately, the crowd of generals made to close the circle. Gabrielle could see the glint of steel as daggers were unsheathed. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Gabrielle grabbed hold of Ariovistus. He turned a derisive glare on her, and his lip curled.

"Little girl with a stick going to stop me?"

"The stick and the girl are a lot bigger than you think," she retorted. There was a sudden blur of movement, and suddenly he was lying on the floor, his head aching and his stomach winded. He lay there, gasping, as his colleagues eyed the blonde warily. The circle widened. "Let's play fair, boys." She gestured to her troops, and instantly there was a cordon of Amazon warriors guarding the ring where Alexander and Xena were dancing, their swords striking.

"End this, Alex," ground out Xena as she parried another heavy thrust. She pushed him away; he staggered and came back at her with a left slice, curling into an overhead strike. Again, she parried, and followed up with a swift punch to his jaw. He staggered again, yet remained on his feet.

"This is my time, Xena," he gasped, dashing away the blood that trickled from his split lip. "I think you've gone soft. The Xena I knew would've had me on my knees by now. Your time is passed." With a roar, he thrust and succeeded in grazing her left arm. He smiled, a huge satisfied smirk as blood oozed from the gash.

She shrugged. "Flesh wound," she said and immediately rounded on him, delivering several gashes of her own, followed by a barrage of kicks and punches. She whirred away, leaving him on his knees, panting and sweating.

He raised his head, and directed a poisonous glare at her. "Ah, there's the fire, the ambition... You haven't changed, you lying bitch. You want it all, don't you? The power, the wealth... the throne. See what she wants?" He tossed his words to the generals. "You see what she's doing? The treaties, the promises - all lies! You know who she is, what she was. Can you really trust her?" There was a muted muttering from their assembled ranks. Alexander staggered to his feet, and raised his sword again. "Well, you know what, Xena? You're going to have to kill me first. Scrape my blood from your throne, because that's the only way you'll keep me off it!"

He leapt onto the dais and mounted the throne.

With a bone-chilling cry, Xena vaulted onto the dais, landing behind the throne. She flipped onto her hands, seized him around the neck with her legs and jerked him clean off the throne. He sailed through the air and crashed to the ground next to Alti's lifeless corpse. Stunned, he cracked open an eye, to find himself staring into the sightless eyes of his former Empress.

"What's she telling you, Alex?"

He turned onto his back, and then stilled; a sword was pointed at his neck, deadly inches away from his jugular.

"Do you really want to end up like her?" Xena kept the sword at his neck, but her eyes softened slightly. "Or like me? Your ambition has driven you into the ground, Alex. I know - I've been there. Trust me, it isn't any place you want to be."

"My ambition has made me the man I am today," he spat at her, his eyes pouring his resentment.

"And look at where you are," Xena shot back. "Look at what ambition alone has brought you to. Tell me, what is this ambition, to be... what? To do what? You think by making yourself powerful, that's a goal in itself? What value has that? It's directionless, pointless ambition. What could you hope for? That you might live a long life? Pass your empire to some progeny with half your wit and brains? You know history, you must know that won't happen. So you'd be just another conqueror, another giant in history who left nothing but crumbling monuments to vanity and ambition, and the world would move on without having changed."

"But what if you were one of the people that changed the world?" Gabrielle interrupted in a softer tone, moving closer to the prone man. "Built something that would forever be a benchmark for what humans can achieve and create? A touchstone for all the civilizations that came after us. What if you were one of the heroes of history?" Alexander remained silent, his eyes shifting from Xena to Gabrielle. "One who uses his power, rather than letting it use him? Your ambition isn't helping you, Alexander. It's poisoning you, eating away at you and leaving a dark emptiness behind. It'll take you over one day, like it did Alti. And Xena." She placed her hand on Xena's arm, and gently steered the sword away from the Macedonian's throat.

The warrior nodded and withdrew to the throne again. Alexander's eyes followed her closely.

"Fine words, Amazon. But have you persuaded Xena? Look at her seated in that chair so comfortably. Why do you believe that we won't soon be bowing down to the return of our last Conqueror?" Alexander yelled as he climbed to his feet, refusing Gabrielle's outstretched hand.

Xena stood. She cast him a wicked grin, then slowly began to circle the throne, her finger tracing the carved lines and intricate patterns. "It would be so easy," she purred as she ran her palm across the soft leather of the seat, then up along the polished mahogany back. "And it would solve so many problems..." She moved behind the chair, savouring the feel of the glossy wood against her skin, and breathed in the scents of beeswax and wood.

Then she lifted the throne high above her head, and heaved it down, to smash into fragments and splinters on the marbled steps.


	18. Chapter 18

**~The Last Conqueror~**

**by **

**Kamouraskan** and **Lariel**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by Renaissance Pictures & Studios USA. No profit is gained through this story.

Many thanks for the continuous help and assistance from our friends at the Tavern Wall, especially Cath; the invaluable insight of Mary Morgan; Ann; Trish; all on the Bardic Circle, particularly current & former members Lawlsfan, Claudia, Angelrad, Blindzon Elyzon, Emily Duncan, Emily Mills, Extra, JLynn, and Temora.

We're not like the Conqueror - we're nice people! So please write to both of us at:

Kamouraskan(at)yahoo(dot)com and Lariel_a(at)hotmail(dot)com

**The ****Conclusion**

Gabrielle awakened with a sense of well-being simmering over a slight hangover. She stretched languorously in the deep mattress, and winced as the sunlight struck her closed eyes. She covered them with one hand while reaching to pull the soft blanket over her head with the other.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. We can close the curtains if you wish to sleep longer."

Startled by the unexpected voice, Gabrielle pried one eye wider to see who was making fun of her, but there were only two young Amazons in the room and their cheerful faces beamed with sincerity as bright as the sunlight. Surprised but grateful, Gabrielle sank back into the deep mattress and wallowed in the sensations. The slight headache brought on by the alcohol drunk in celebration the night before wasn't enough to conflict with the glories of the soft, warm bed.

_What a night!_ _The songs, the toasts__..._

She shouldn't have been so surprised at the respect that she'd just received. She'd seen it in the eyes of the generals and servants; the respect that she'd earned. '_And I did earn it, didn't I?' _Her chest warmed with 'd stood up before every important person in the Empire and told them all what she thought of them. Lectured them all, and she'd _well, not all by herself. Xena__..._

How did she feel about Xena now? The vision that she'd stolen from Alti after the slaughter of Potadaia was burned into her mind; the warrior drunk, her sense of any honour stained by what she had done. But so was the vision of Xena standing proud and strong before the remnants of the throne the day before_..._

_"There's your empire, Alexander. That's what I think of power and ambition. Now, are you in or out?"_

_Alexander stared at the scattered remnants of the throne with his mouth hanging open. He blinked and looked at Xena, then at his fellow generals. All stood in shocked silence, as though mesmerized by the wooden fragments that had rolled down the stairs and along the floor. "What is it you want of me?" he asked eventually._

_Gabrielle let out a long held breath "When we first mentioned the treaty with the Dragon, __you must have thought how ridiculous_ _it was."_

_"You mean, the fact that a trading treaty with a country on the other side of the world is useless? Of course."_

_Gabrielle nodded. "But let's say it wasn't impossible. Just highly improbable."_

_Alexander dragged his gaze up to meet the girl's. He shook his head, as though trying to clear it. "You'd need to somehow create a__ stable trade route, but that would mean dozens of treaties____ agreements with governments, most of them hostile. Caravans protected by troops, ships that are larger than anything we have now__...__"_

_"A thousand problems, all impossible for the average mind," added Xena as she moved down from the dais, carefully sidestepping the scattered splinters. She smiled at him. "But what if a genius of logistics was in charge of it?"_

_"You would have me become a merchant?" he bristled._

_"No," interrupted Gabrielle hastily. "We're offering you the greatest challenge possible. One that will use all of your talents, and isn't that the most anyone can strive for? And if you'd taken the time to read the treaty, you'd have seen that it's only for twenty years. You'd still be young enough, with contacts around the world and wealth beyond any other man__...__"_

_"Why twenty years?"_

_"I told you we weren't being __naive. No system will sustain itself forever. But twenty years would mean that one generation will grow up with peace as the normal way of life. One generation will grow up with choices and freedoms impossible during the constant warfare we've all known. Twenty years might just plant a seed to keep that state."_

_Again there was that pointed examination. Another glance to the remnants of the throne strewn about the stairs. And one long, searching stare at the body of the former Empress, whose silken gown was now stiff with drying blood__...__ she was merely another piece of garbage to be swept away. Then, with all the confidence that was his trademark, Alexander of Macedonia strode to the table and demanded, "Why isn't there a pen here?"_

_Several of the generals moved to his side, mainly offering quills. One by one, as Xena and Gabrielle watched, they moved to line the table, and one by one affixed their names to the scrolls._

It was more than she had ever dared hope for. And of all the people in the world, she had done it with Xena. Could there be a more insane choice of partners? And yet somehow, it had worked. _They had worked_. She stretched again, luxuriating in the feel of soft woollen sheets brushing against her skin.

A wry voice interrupted her musings. "Hate to break this to you, but the Queen may get her own hut in the Village, and the bed is straw, like everyone else's." Ephiny reached out to yank back the blanket, but was slapped away by the small hand that snaked out from under the covers.

"When and if I stay there, I'm sure it'll be fine," replied the said Queen, burrowing deeper into the down mattress.

"When and if you_..._ Gabrielle?" Gabrielle could feel Ephiny's glare even through the blankets.

"Where's Xena?"

"Packing to leave, last I knew."

Gabrielle sat up with a start. "Packing? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What time is it?"

"Just after daybreak. Gabrielle, what are you doing? You can't just take off! Didn't you see the faces of those two girls? They think the sun shines out of your_..._"

Terreis entered, interrupting Ephiny. "Which is only one of several reasons she should go with Xena." The Amazon ignored Ephiny's stunned look and turned to address her Queen, who was hurriedly pulling on her clothing.

"Gods, hasn't anyone around here heard of knocking?" grizzled Gabrielle as she dragged her shirt over her head.

Terreis ignored that, too. "Gabrielle, you are one of the fastest studies I have ever seen, and I have few doubts that with training you will be one of the greatest Amazon Queens. But_..._" The staff in Terreis' hands whirled about with a speed Gabrielle's eyes could not follow until it stopped abruptly, just as it seemed about to strike her face. Instead, it gently tapped the tip of her nose. The young Queen let out a slow, ragged breath. "Those girls who just left have spent years practicing their arts. And tactics, weapons, defence. Offence. You spent only a month."

"But Alti_..._"

"You beat Alti with your mind, not your skills. And before someone with more skill than she had decides to challenge you, we need you out of here and off getting the kind of training that will ensure your mind and heart will be around long enough to make a real difference." Terreis twirled the staff again, and then tossed it to Ephiny, who almost fumbled the catch.

"With Xena," Gabrielle said, her eyes kindling.

Terreis nodded. "Xena."

"Terreis, are you now joining the Xena fan club?" Ephiny growled.

"Before Xena beat Melosa, she did what she always did. She studied her opponent. She learned our rituals and challenges, our ways and our lore. She's trained thousands of soldiers and her skill is unquestioned." Her face relaxed into a smile, and she curled her arm around Gabrielle's shoulders. "We'll expect you to respond to our calls, we'll pack you some scrolls on our traditions, but right now your place is not with us."

Gabrielle beamed. "You're telling this to Ephiny, right? Because you don't have to convince me. Just pack me up, cause I'm out of here."

*****

A few candlemarks later, Gabrielle had finished most of her self-appointed calls. The market place had been bustling, partly with wares but mostly with rumours. Many wrong, but most accurate enough to create a sense of optimism. A few merchants had recognised her and called out but she'd smiled and slipped away, glad to be back in such familiar haunts, if only as a visitor now.

Perdicus had given her a cautious greeting, though she'd been nearly crushed by the childrens' hugs. But once she'd made it clear that he was in charge, and that all future visits would be to help and not check up on him, they'd both been able to relax. He'd listened to her suggestions about the future and Solon, and had brought up several ideas of his own. But it was with very mixed emotions that they'd hugged and she'd left him behind; he was all that remained of her childhood and had been her lifeline for so many years.

But now, she faced her most difficult stop.

*****

The guards were still posted outside of the gardens, and they bowed respectfully as they let her through. It was strange after so many years of hiding from authority to continually receive such notice, but she merely smiled again and passed through the gates. She had expected the garden to seem empty in some way, but it was still full: ripe with the scents, the riot of late summer colour and the rich aromas of earth and growth. She took a deep breath and lowered herself to the ground to sit cross-legged. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on this last message.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

There was no response at first and she was readying herself to rise when she felt her hair stirred by a breeze that brought with it a rich perfume of rosemary and damp loam. She felt words forming in her mind... perhaps it were just her conscience or imagination, but they were clear nevertheless, and she spoke out loud.

"Arminus? I know now. You were captured by your worst enemy. You watched as her evil spread. You waited for death, hoping only that you would live long enough to see_..._ me." Tears began to trickle slowly down her cheeks. "Was I a disappointment?"

There was silence, save for the whispering of the wind as it caressed the branches and leaves that surrounded her. She listened to the soothing murmurings, finding some tranquillity in the rustling and whispering of Arminus' garden. She sat quietly until she felt confident enough to answer the question.

"No, I wasn't, was I? Because I'm here now. Alive, and whole." Her fingers moved to caress the stems of the rosemary bush that hung just above her shoulder. She touched the wooden stalks and the needle-like leaves and breathed in the heady scent, letting it fill her nostrils. "I swear by your name, and by my Mother, my Father, Lila_..._ I swear, I will live and I **will** make a difference. You'll be proud of me." She plucked a sprig of the herb and tucked it carefully into her belt. "I'll be proud of me."

At this affirmation, she stood and rubbed the tears from her eyes. She took another long, shaky breath until she felt her certitude returning. "Acceptance," she said to herself.

The night before, she and Xena had been drinking and laughing their tensions away. She had risen to get another cup for both of them and Xena had made some casual comment that it was her turn; that she was responsible. And at that word, so laden with meanings for both of them, the laughter had stopped. Xena had looked at her from under hooded eyes and muttered sadly, "We'll never get past that, will we? There are some things that can never be forgotten, or forgiven."

She'd filled their glasses and then, surprising herself at how much urgency there had been in her voice, challenged Xena to raise hers and swear with her, "Forgiveness for all that can be forgiven. For the rest; _acceptance_."

*****

"Acceptance," muttered Xena. _Well, that was one thing to say, but it was damned hard to live_, she thought as she stood outside the door.

_"What do you mean, you're not going to see him?" Gabrielle had demanded as she'd drained another cup of wine._

_"It's such a mess," Xena had replied gruffly. "What do you expect me to say? He can't help hating me for what he's always believed was the truth, and he's angry because I abandoned him. I can't stop thinking about that cell, he feels guilty about that, and I feel guilty about leaving him...__ Damn!"_

_"Xena," Gabrielle had continued. "Do you want to let guilt stop you from knowing your son? Is that fair on him or you?"_

_"He may not want to know me. He's been told things...__ most were probably true. I can't wish a mother like that on him."_

_"Isn't that up to him to decide? If you want to know your son, this could be your only chance, Xena. Are you going to waste it?" _

Xena hesitated in preparation of knocking on the door to the healers, then in a more characteristic mien, finally pushed the door and walked in. Solon was there, seeming so small in the confines of the cot. She cringed as she saw him pull the covers up around his chin as if to protect himself from his visitor. She attempted to project a confidence she in no way felt, but Gabrielle's words came back to her, _"This isn't a battle. He's your child and you'll just have to go in without armour this once."_

Now she stood in front of him, feeling naked, with the invisible prodding hand of Gabrielle on her shoulder. "So_..._ they tell me you're doing better."

Solon just shrugged.

"That's good." She fidgeted with her chakram a little as she looked about the room. "Gabrielle's going to talk with Perdicus about getting you a place once you're up and around. With all the new things going on in the city, there should be lots of jobs. Some of the kids in the shelters might go back to their families, but more will be staying, and he's going to try to make sure they aren't taken advantage of_..._ that they can get work or schooling, you know. He'll need help, and friends. Especially ones who know everybody in the palace. So, it's up to you, but at least it's a place to stay_..._" she trailed off, aware she'd been babbling under his level, merciless stare. '_Must be Gabrielle rubbing off on me,_' she thought.

She was finally rewarded with a quiet, "It sounds okay."

Solon was silent for a long moment, staring at the floor with an intensity she wasn't sure she liked. "Why did you come?" he asked, gripping the edge of the blanket with small, nervous fingers.

"Because I wanted to see you. Make sure you were okay." She paused, then stumbled on under the force of his gaze. "Because It was because of me you got hurt_..._"

"Yes, it was. All my life, because of you." He cast the blanket aside and struggled to sit up.

"Stay still, you're not well enough to be out of bed yet." Xena gently pressed him back down onto the bed and tucked the blanket around him again. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Solon. I thought I was doing what was best for you_..._"

"You let Alti take you prisoner because she would've hurt me, didn't you?" He was looking at her again, with that unnerving blue stare that was the mirror image of her own.

"You were a kid. I had to protect you and the best way I knew."

Solon's alert eyes brightened. "I meant, in the cellars. Alti captured you because of me."

Xena shrugged, knowing she'd been caught out. "Yeah."

"But I hurt you," Solon said wonderingly.

Another shrug. "We hurt each other. But that can stop now, if we want it to."

Solon swallowed. "There were times, a lot of times, I needed someone. But there was nobody there."

Fighting a storm within, Xena simply nodded.

"I hated you. I think I still do." Solon sank back into his bed, his eyes turned to the wall.

"I don't hate you," replied Xena quietly. "I never did. We've both done things that have hurt the other, things that can never be taken back. Gabrielle and I promised that we'd forgive all that could be forgiven. For the rest, we'd have to accept it, live with it and move forward. Can't we try to do the same?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at her, but she persisted. "What have we got to lose, huh?"

Her heart pounded furiously as she held out her hand to him. He eyed her warily and then he took the proffered hand quickly before tucking his own back under the covers with a sheepish grimace. His hand had felt warm, and his skin soft in that briefest of touches. She closed her eyes, and could almost smell that long ago sweet baby scent and feel the weight of him in her arms again.

They sat in a companionable silence for a while.

"Anyway_..._" Xena broke the silence awkwardly. "I was thinking, well, hoping, that maybe when I get back_..._"

"You're leaving then?" His tone was neutral, his eyes expressionless.

She cursed herself and began again. "What I'm trying to say, is that I'll be in and out sometimes, and I'd really like it if I knew I could drop in on you. Maybe spend sometime with you?" He made no reply, save for a brief nod of the head.

She was almost beginning to relax when he asked, "Do you think we look like each other?"

Xena's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected question. _Right to the point. Just like his Mom_. Right now she found herself thinking of all the places she would rather be, than wait for this one boy to ask his questions. She nodded and gingerly moved to sit on the edge of the cot. Giving him a crooked grin, she replied, "Well, I guess the eyes are the same, and thank the Gods, the head is just as hard." She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a small smile appear on his face, and felt her own lips crease in response.

There was a long pause while Solon tried to get the words out. He raised his face to hers and said quietly, "I'm not going to call you Mom."

Her smile didn't falter. "S'okay. I'm not really the Mom type." She shrugged at the same time as he did, and they both caught the identical motion. A smile appeared on his lips. "What would you like to call me? I guess if we are going to spend time together, you have to call me something?"

His answer was quick. "I'll call you Xena. Then we'll see what happens. If that's okay?"

He gathered his courage and for the first time looked directly into the eyes of the dark woman of his nightmares, and saw in wonder that they were glistening. "That would be a lot more than okay," she said softly.

****

Xena was in the stables inspecting travelling gear when Gabrielle finally made her way there. She paused briefly from strapping saddlebags onto her mare and eyed the girl. "Busy day?" she asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "I hear you're off early?" she said, as casually as she could, while reaching up to stroke the velvet skin of the horse's neck.

"I need to get out, get some fresh air. It's been so long since I was on the road, I kind of missed it."

"Where are you headed?"

"Not sure," Xena shrugged. "I figured I'd stop by and see Darius, tell him what's been going on. He thought he was going after a crumbling empire, not a rising, what did you want to call it? The Greater Good Group?

"Common wealth," Gabrielle said with a grin.

"Commonwealth. Anyway, I can meet up with a few troops on the Persian Border. A few soldiers and me alive and kicking should be enough to get some sort of talks started." Xena picked up a bridle, and looped it over her mount's head. "Last thing we need is the Persians marching in while we're working out a new politic with Alex and the others."

Gabrielle continued to stroke the horse. "Makes sense. Have you spoken to Alexander today?" she asked.

"He said he's going to be busy working with Ming Tien for a while before he leaves on his mission. There are still a few matters to sort out with the trade agreement." Xena tightened the harness and fastened the buckles securely.

"I know. I was speaking to the Dragon this morning. He seems satisfied with the arrangements we've made. How many soldiers do you think Alexander will take with him when he goes?"

"A few thousand, nothing to worry the Amazons. At least, not this year," Xena grunted, her lips quirking with the dry statement.

The horse stamped its hooves and snorted; its harness snapped and jingled as the leather and buckles slapped its skin. Gabrielle backed hastily away, earning a grin from Xena. Gabrielle picked up another saddlebag from Xena's small pile against the wall and handed it to the warrior, who accepted it with a smile and fastened it to a loop on the saddle.

"I think Alexander will be okay," Xena offered, tying the bag securely in place. "He's been asking around for the best ship builders to come with him to work out designs. He has some ideas for long haul and transport. I think we were right about him. It's the problem solving he loves as much as the battles to win."

Gabrielle smiled in response. "We were right about a lot of things."

Xena's fingers stilled. "Yeah. I guess we were, in the end." She offered the girl a slight, hesitant smile, which Gabrielle returned in full.

"So_..._ Have you talked to Solon?"

There was a short silence. "Yeah. He'll be up and about soon," the warrior said with an unmistakable expression of relief on her face.

"Good, I'm glad he's okay. What did you say to him?"

Xena shrugged. "Nothing much. Told him I was going_..._"

"And?" prompted Gabrielle.

Her fingers stilled. "It's better," she admitted with the briefest of smiles. "Thanks for pushing me to go. When did you get to be so wise?" Xena's lips quirked again.

"One of the few advantages of going through tough times is that you pick up some wisdom along the way. I know how I felt when I lost my parents. I had to deal with it on my own. You have each other." The girl softened the words with a smile and another squeeze of the warrior's shoulder.

Xena seemed about to say something, but visibly changed her mind. "Anyway, you'll be keeping an eye on him too." Nonchalantly, she turned back to her stirrup straps. "With you being Amazon Queen and all, you'll be needed here."

Gabrielle's cheeks turned rosy as she muttered, "Ah, well_..._ not exactly. They sort of told me I needed serious training before I was ready for the job, and I should start immediately. I don't think they actually said, 'don't let the palace door hit you in the ass as you go', but_..._"

"So_..._?" prompted Xena, hiding her smile in the horse's flank. Gabrielle finally blew up.

"Look! Are you going to ask me to go with you to the Persians or not?" she demanded, shoving her bulging pack at Xena. The warrior took it with a grin and started making room for it on the horse, between her own supplies.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and be Queen?"

"Gods, no! I've gotten used to being where the action is, and that's with you. Besides, you know you need me," finished Gabrielle airily as she expertly dismantled her staff and stashed it away in her pack as if she'd been doing it for years. "But I do have a question. Do you want me along because of the prophecy?"

"Hey, you invited yourself along."

"Be serious."

"No, of course I don't want you along because of some damn crazy prophecy. Are you kidding?"

"It's because we are_..._ stronger, together, because we like each other, maybe even need each other, right?" prompted Gabrielle, sighing at Xena's typical recalcitrance.

"Maybe," agreed Xena. "But you don't know what's ahead. It's not all sunlight and adventure, and there will be choices that are not going to be much choice at all. Not to mention sleeping on the hard ground when you could be in a soft bed, cold streams instead of hot baths, food burned over a campfire..."

"You seem to forget that I walked with six kids from Macedonia to Corinth. I've made some hard choices. And I've already seen Tartarus on earth."

Xena turned to her, and laid her hands upon Gabrielle's shoulders. "Then you deserve peace," she said, earnestly, "and that's not what being with me will be about. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone."

"I'm not anyone. I'm your partner. And you aren't wishing this life on me. I'm grabbing it with both hands."

There was silence again, as Xena finished preparing the mare for their journey. Eventually, she mounted the saddle, and reached down to hoist her first travelling companion up behind her. "So, are you ready?" she asked, her arm outstretched.

"I've been ready for a long time," Gabrielle beamed, then grabbed the outstretched limb and allowed herself to be dragged aboard their mount. She settled into place, snaking an arm around Xena's waist and gripping the warrior's belt tightly. "Let's go."

Xena pricked her heels into the horse's flank, and they trotted gently out of the stable and into the bustling palace courtyard. She hesitated a moment, taking in the merchants and their colourful wares, the convoys of produce and grain which would soon be rumbling in and out of the city, the soldiers and hawkers and travellers and other citizens of a busy, prosperous place like Corinth.

"Taking a last look around?" asked Gabrielle.

"No, it's not that," she replied. "It's just_..._ I don't think I can remember the last time I set out without at least a thousand soldiers behind me."

Gabrielle recognized the effort this admission had cost, and didn't hesitate. "You're not alone." Xena smiled at her, then urged the horse into motion again. "I haven't left the city since I first came here," Gabrielle continued as they started moving towards the palace gates. "I guess it'll be strange for both of us, at first."

"We'll do it together," replied Xena as she steered her mount through the gates, waved on by the Amazon sentries and Palace Guards. "I was thinking, we have some time before we neeed to be anywhere_..._" she said hesitantly, once they'd cleared the Palace's perimeter, "_... _so I might pass by Amphipolis on the way. See my family. My Mom runs the tavern there. I haven't seen her since well, for a long time."

"That sounds nice. I bet she'll be pleased to see you."

Xena tugged the reins and steered the horse through the bustling marketplace, trying to ignore the sales cries of the hawkers and merchants who lined the main highway through Corinth. "I wouldn't exactly bet on that. I haven't been a daughter she could be proud of. I have a lot of making up to do_..._ I just wish I knew where to start."

"You'll find a way. I think you are the person you were supposed to be. Your mother will see that. I bet she's been waiting to get her daughter back all these years."

Xena snorted. "Don't get all romantic on me. There are things I've done - you know better than anyone." She paused briefly. "Just don't pretend I'm a good person."

"I've got clear eyes. But how are you with friends?" Gabrielle clung tighter as the horse pranced, startled by a dog snapping at its hooves. "You likely to torture them?"

"Only if they talk too much. Or mess up my horse."

"Just as long as you feed your victims." Gabrielle chuckled, and they both rode on in amicable silence for a short while. "If we're going to Amphipolis, we'll have to make good time. We'll need time to rest if we're going to face the Persians in strength."

"I was also thinking_..._" Xena hesitated. "It was just an idea but if we were going that way anyway, we wouldn't be far from Potadaia_..._"

There was a momentary, awkward silence. "I know."

"Bad idea," Xena cut in hastily as she felt the girl's arms tighten around her waist. "Forget I mentioned it. It's just that_..._"

"You're worried it will always be between us," finished Gabrielle.

"Yeah."

"I don't need you to stand in what was the main square of Potadaia and ask for forgiveness, Xena."

"It's not something you can forgive."

"No, it's not," agreed Gabrielle quietly. "But it is something we both have to accept if we want to go on. I thought we'd agreed this?"

"Then what about, if you, we... leave some flowers, or put up a marker or something?"

There was a short silence. "I think that would be a good idea," came the reply, in barely a whisper. "Thank you for thinking of it. I'd like to make sure we left so quickly. There might be people that weren't properly laid to rest. And I think I'd like to say something. Say I'm sorry."

Xena twisted around in her saddle, amazed at the girl's words. Her heart lurched when she saw plump tears glistening on her lashes. "You're sorry? Gabrielle, I'm the one_..._"

"You were the tool. I was the cause." Gabrielle shook her head, sending long blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders.

Xena brought the horse to a stop, and turned in the saddle to face the girl. "You were innocent in all this, Gabrielle. We can talk about what might-have-beens all the rest of our days, but it won't make any difference. What's done is done. Forgiveness, and acceptance, remember? And that includes forgiving yourself." She brushed a tear from Gabrielle's cheek, earning a small smile and a nod from the girl.

"Maybe it's something we both have to work on?"

Xena half shrugged and bent her head almost imperceptively, and Gabrielle shook her head in mock frustration. Xena urged the horse into motion again. She steered the horse past the wagons and carts that were clogging up the road, waiting to be cleared for exit by the guardsmen at the City Gate. They were waved on by the City Guards, and they passed quickly through the gates.

They were brought to an abrupt stop at the gruesome sight of a head mounted in a niche of the portal. The air was suddenly filled with the raucous screaming of disturbed birds, and the pounding of wings on the air. The flock settled on the city wall, and cawed their protest while keeping a careful eye on their meal. The carrion had been making short work of their food source; although the head had recently been placed there, already much of the flesh had been stripped, and the eyes picked out and burned away by the naked sun.

"I thought Yakut said they would separate her bones and scatter them?" Gabrielle asked, quietly, turning her eyes away from the grotesque sight.

"I guess they wanted to keep the best part for a reminder." Xena rode closer and stared for a long moment directly into the empty eye sockets, imagining for a moment the black pupils that had once looked back at her - eyes that had shone with malevolent greed, and entranced with their promises of power. She spoke directly to the empty hollows. "You told me once that you wanted to be the Face of Death." She was silent for a long moment before adding quietly, "Congratulations."

The skull grinned mirthlessly back at them.

Gabrielle reluctantly dragged her gaze back. "All her powers, her desires and yet, when you strip it all away, she was just the same as the rest of us," mused Gabrielle as she stared at the remains of the former Empress; the yellowing whites and ivories of the skull and shreds of flesh stood out sharply against the cobalt brightness of the sky. The endless blackness of her eye sockets cast shadows in the sunlight, and for a moment, Gabrielle felt like she was being drawn inside. She shivered. "We should take her down from there."

"Mercy? Even for Alti?"

Gabrielle shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision. "That could have been us."

Xena shook her head. "Me, maybe. I was headed that way, thanks to her. But not you, Gabrielle. That could never be you."

"Sure it could. We're not that different. What made Alti who she was, is in all of us. What saved us were the choices we made. And the people who helped us make them."

"Then all the more reason why we might need a reminder."

"So we leave her up?"

Xena cast the death's head a last look, then prodded her horse forward. "We leave it up."

The warrior nudged their mount into a gallop, and they remained silent until they were clear of Corinth and on the open road. Gabrielle shifted her position in the saddle. "So, where to, once we've seen the Persians?"

"I don't know," mused Xena, lulled by the rhythm of the horse's hooves as they pounded the earth. "I'm not very good at following orders, and I don't think I'm cut out for working for a council. And I've been tied down for so long now - in prison, as Empress_..._ I need to get out. Besides, if I'm to help enforce the treaties, I need to be on the road - it's where I can do the most good. I was thinking that maybe I could just travel around, you know_..._"

"I?"

"Well, we..."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up. "Righting wrongs, rescuing the downtrodden? There could be wars to stop and despots to foil. You're gonna need my help."

"Why does this sound like one of the stories you plan to write?"

"Who says I'm writing again?"

"I saw the scrolls in your bag."

"Big snoop."

"My horse." Xena could somehow feel the girl's smile.

"I'm just listening to my muse again, that's all."

"And what do you hear?" the warrior asked dryly.

"What do I hear? I hear a land in turmoil, crying out for a hero..."

"That would be, two heroes."

Gabrielle ignored her and with a giddy laugh continued, "A mighty princess, forged in the heat of battle_... _the power_..._ the passion_..._!!"

There was another pause before Xena grumbled, "Oh, give me a break_..._"

THE END


End file.
